


We are the heroes of our time

by AlisaSelezneva



Category: Black Star Inc, Comedy Club - Fandom, Stand Up - Fandom, Антон Шастун, Арсений Попов, Импровизация - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, Волшебники / Волшебницы, Вымышленные науки, Големы, Как ориджинал, Курение, Магический реализм, Полицейские - Freeform, Современность, Частичный ООС, Юмор, детектив, магия, нецензурная лексика, повседневность, смена сущности, убийства, упоминания убийств, фэнтези, экшн, элементы слэша - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 35,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaSelezneva/pseuds/AlisaSelezneva
Summary: Когда его перевели из Воронежа в Питер, Антон Шастун и подумать не мог, чем всё обернётся. Но вот он, серьёзный, уважающий себя маг-огневик, в костюме Снегурочки бежит за ожившим героем любимой детской сказки по самому центру города на Неве.Когда брался за это расследование, он и не представлял, на что окажутся способны его коллеги по цеху, если их объединит и поведёт за собой безумец. Всё ради науки, но стоит ли оно того?
Relationships: Антон Шастун/Арсений Попов
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Неподалёку раздался знакомый хрусткий звук. Камни мостовой перекатились, вздыбились на мгновение, как спина разъярённой кошки, и замерли привычным узором. Город разминался, потягивался. Набережные тяжело вздыхали, а заключённые в них реки и каналы тоскливо плескались — в такую погоду не по себе было даже им.  
С наступлением ночи Питер оживал. Атланты, расправив плечи, поводили ими, чтобы немного разогнать кровь и согреться, женщины, поддерживающие балконы и наполовину заключённые в стены, игриво демонстрировали упругую грудь со сколовшимися сосками, а драконы на мосту принимались яростно шипеть друг на друга. При случае они ещё хватали зубами чешуйчатый хвост тритона, но тот, абсолютно не настроенный на игры в такой мороз, только закатывал глаза и бил их по черепам тупым концом трезубца. Больше для профилактики, чем с намерением чему-то научить — головы были такими же железными, как и орудие воспитания.

Антон, прикрыв пламя от ветра и взглядов случайных прохожих, прикурил перцовую сигарету и, задрав голову, посмотрел в небо. Низко, цепляя брюхом шпили редких башенок, плыли чёрные тучи — вестники близкого снегопада. Тяжеловесные, они отрешённо тащились вдоль всей видимой области неба, безразличные к судьбам случайных прохожих. Безразличные ко всему.  
Только пурги ему не хватало. И так зима выдалась неприятная, так ещё и осадков валило столько, словно город всерьёз должно было поглотить белое Нечто. Коммунальные службы справлялись, расчищали дороги и тротуары, но снега всё равно было слишком много.  
Старший лейтенант Шастун выпустил дым в морозный воздух, отчаянно напоминая вейпера, и пошёл в сторону Русского музея — раз выпала честь патрулировать, нехуй филонить.

Снег всё-таки пошёл. Он стал срываться крупными, резными снежинками. Они, кружа в спокойном, застойном воздухе, танцевали. Сначала робко, по одной-по две в секунду, а чуть осмелев, повалили, как в сказке про Снежную (ёбаную) королеву.  
Не то чтобы Антону она была чем-то не мила, просто он немного устал, а снегопад раздражал самим фактом своего существования. Огню внутри не нравилась вода снаружи. И тут было бы вполне уместно пошутить про выбор места жительства, но ирония была ещё и в том, что Антон как раз-таки ничего не выбирал.  
Почему-то вспомнилось, как мама в детстве, которое казалось охуительно далёким сейчас, примерно как родной Воронеж, если пешком топать, любила рассказывать будущему огненному магу сказки про снег. История Кая-долбоёба и храброй Герды занимала достойное место в списке любимейших историй наряду с Историей Ледяного Джека и Морозко.  
Наверное, это было обусловлено коротким световым днём и какой-то общей ностальгией. Гулять было как-то стрёмно в холод и темень и, чтобы чем-то занять любимое чадо, мама, спеленав Шастуна, начинала рассказывать байку про пацана, который свалился под лёд, да там и остался, пока Луна не призвала. Вот такая же полная и огромная, как сегодня. А когда она его воскресила, то наделила силой сродни той, что была у Королевы, дала прикольный посох и отправила на все четыре стороны творить добро и причинять радость детишкам, вроде как помогая старику Клаусу расписывать окошки и затирать следы на крышах.  
Маленький Антон слушал раскрыв рот, а потом смотрел в окно до тех пор, пока не начинали болеть глаза — ждал и надеялся увидеть сани Снежной королевы или самого Ледяного Джека, как знать. Наверное, в этой истории был и какой-то поучительный посыл, который так любят пихать занудные взрослые в рассказы для детей, что-то про технику безопасности при проведении досуга вблизи оледеневших водоёмов и о поведении ушедших под лёд, но Шастун как-то это всё с успехом игнорировал. Ему было жаль и Кая, и Герду, и Джека, и вообще всех подряд, даже разбойничью принцессу. У Антона было большое и доброе сердце.  
Но сказкам пришла пора кончаться, а в пятнадцать, едва не спалив полквартиры, Шастун узнал о том, что не всё в маминых сказках было вымыслом. Имеется в виду, кроме техники безопасности и прочих поучительных вещей; всякие русалки и кентавры действительно существуют и даже живут бок о бок с магами, порой сочетаясь с ними браком и плодя детей. Такими же магами, как он сам.  
Не сказать, что Шаст был так уж удивлён или взбудоражен открывшимся миром. Он, как любой любитель фэнтези, глубоко в душе верил в фей, домовых, в Бабу-ягу и даже в силу сглаза. А уж после истории с обретением силы, когда он самовоспламенился в душе, прямо во время дрочки, его вообще мало что удивляло.

Он осмотрел Дворцовую, до которой умудрился дойти, не заметив даже, и собирался уже валить, когда заметил смазанное движение на Александровской колонне. Какой-то псих конченый решил составить компанию ангелу, не понятно как взобравшись на охренительно высокий постамент. Антон даже успел поймать себя на мысли, что хотел бы увидеть, как этот некто корячится, карабкаясь. Но был слишком высок риск, что человек спустится оттуда куда быстрее, чем взобрался, и без дополнительных приспособлений. А это, в свою очередь, могло повлечь скоропостижную и некрасивую смерть. Не самое лучшее событие для дежурства, ещё и бумажек потом заполнять придётся с полтонны.  
Так что, отринув юмор и вполне здоровое в такой ситуации любопытство, Антон подошёл ближе, вгляделся в фигуру и несколько охуел. Для начала на парне, а это явно был пацан, не было обуви. Ободранные штанины болтались на декабрьском ветру, а голые стопы светили белизной в лучах прожекторов. Кажется, на этом идиоте, влезшем на верхотуру, была ещё толстовка, но тут у Шаста были сомнения. И никакой куртки. Решил, вероятно, что если зассыт совершить прыжок веры, так хоть пневмония добьёт. Долбоёб.

Антон вытер вспотевшие ладони о ткань джинсов и, сложив их рупором, начал:

— Уважаемый, — он постарался придать голосу как можно больше участия и как можно меньше угрозы, — пожалуйста, аккуратно возьмитесь за ангела, я сейчас вызову помощь!  
Тут Шаст лукавил. Он уже вызвал спасателей, нажав на тревожную кнопку, телепатии-то нема, и собирался просто заговаривать зубы горе-суициднику пока не прибудет помощь. Во главе с самым настоящим телепатом и парой воздушных магов, способных без труда снять этого мартовского зайца с колонны. Нельзя было ему позволить десантировать.  
К огромному облегчению, на площади, продуваемой со всех четырёх сторон, не было ни души, кроме них двоих.  
Антон не сводил глаз со своего нового визави и, заметив движение, весь напрягся, ожидая увидеть непродолжительный полёт и услышать чвяк по его завершению. Но наверху с этим, кажется, не спешили.  
Странный ночной посетитель колонны помахал Шастуну и, обхватив какую-то палку, полетел. Только, блять, не вниз, как ожидал уже напрягшийся маг, буквально кинувшийся ловить, а, презирая законы физики и здравый смысл, вверх. Совершенно противоестественно.  
Антон так охуел, что аж остановился. Кроссы противно проскользили по гладким камням, покрытым имеем, но чудом удалось не наебнуться. Снег в воздухе тоже замер. И Шаст замер, широко раскрыв хлеборезку. Он был опытным сотрудником полиции и не раз видел всякое — вурдалаков, там, гулей — но вот чтобы кто-то так беспардонно шутил, он видел впервые. Не сказать, чтобы маги воздуха так уж не нравились Антону, но и особой любви он к ним не испытывал. Слишком ветреные по натуре, они были не самыми надёжными людьми на свете. То ли дело земные или водные. Последние, конечно, цеплялись к каждому слову и имели привычку шипеть не по делу, но всяко лучше, чем вот такие закидоны. А потом до Шастуна вдруг дошло, что это не маг воздуха: ни один, даже самый отмороженный воздушник, не смог бы просто так взять и исчезнуть, рассыпавшись блестящим ворохом снежинок. Площадь огласил переливчатый смех, и всё пропало, как не было. Снег стал падать с обычной скоростью, мерзко набиваться в ухо, подгоняемый ветром, на колонне не было никого, кроме ангела, а площадь перед Эрмитажем всё так же преступно пустовала. Рассветом и не пахло, звёзды на небе стыдливо прикрывались облаками. Решив, что стоит провериться у специалиста, Антон пошёл дальше. А рядом с одной из фигур, вальяжно расположившихся на крыше дворца, — и как им не холодно в каменных накидках — сидел Ледяной Джек и смотрел вслед магу огня. Но это совсем другая история.

***

Когда пришёл приказ о переводе, он как раз был на задержании. Один из внештатных некромантов, позарившись на украшения, стал поднимать почём зря высокопоставленные трупы и снимать с них всё, что можно было потом продать. Не самая плохая идея, если подумать, да и схема не из новых. Спалился недалёкий, когда не смог доупокоить труп бывшего мэра города, умершего от сердечного приступа. По легенде, во время проведения важного совещания, а по сплетням, прямо на молоденькой секретарше. Пошлятина в лучшем виде. Хоронили его с почестями и бриллиантовым зажимом для галстука. На неё-то горе-некроподниматель и позарился. Да только не учёл, самоучка, что поднять старый труп и новый — две совершенно разные вещи — мэр, пользуясь нерастраченной жизненной силой, после неудачной попытки упокоения преспокойно выскочил из гроба и ушёл наводить шорох в ближайший ночной клуб. Если бы не октябрь и не повсеместная американизация, популяризовавшая Хэллоуин, без жертв бы точно не обошлось. А так у Максима Юрьевича только пару раз спросили, где он так грим наложил и как он относится к власти в регионе. Антон, собирая свидетельские показания, старался громко не смеяться. Получалось, но с трудом.

Чем дело закончилось, он читал уже сидя в квартире на Васильевском острове. В ней было прекрасно всё: и лепнина в парадной, и мансарда с выходом на крышу, и даже чёртов эркер в половину комнаты, в который какой-то упоротый человек поставил кровать, но не соседи сверху. Такого Шастун не встречал даже в Воронеже. Культурная, казалось бы, столица. Родина великих русских писателей, музыкантов, колыбель науки, а матерились там так, будто не только построили крейсер Аврору, но ещё и запустить не могли, потому что он, как и всё в этой стране, без «ёб твою мать» не работал.  
Антон даже всерьёз думал вырядиться в форму и подняться их шугануть, но всё руки не доходили. И вот, сидя на кухне и потягивая горячий чай, он читал Магическую правду. Оказалось, что дело о Восставших в Воронеже было передано в районный суд и некроманта лишили лицензии. То есть фактически запретили использовать дар на законных основаниях. Это была обычная мера наказания, могли лишить на какой-то срок или вовсе бессрочно. Как в этом случае. Восстановив в душе баланс, Антон откусил смачный кусок бутерброда и посмотрел в окно — кусачий октябрьский ветер лениво играл с жёлтой и багряной листвой на тротуаре, прикидывался ручным. Шастун не повёлся и не стал открывать форточку. Ещё сквозняков ему в доме не хватало.

***

К работе Антон приступил, как все нормальные люди, с понедельника. И не сказать, что его охренительно радовала традиция начинать работать именно в этот день, но ничего было не поделать. Среди магов, как ни странно, было до чёрта суеверных людей, и многие из них, не то травмированные Мироновым из «Бриллиантовой руки», не то по каким-то своим, иным, причинам понедельники недолюбливали. Конкретно Шастуну они не нравились по целому ряду причин. Первая девушка в двенадцать лет бросила его в понедельник, все зачёты, которые ставили на этот день, неизменно приходилось переносить или пересдавать, а сегодня он вообще наступил дома в лужу неизвестного происхождения прямо в свежих носках. Чудом не убился, но пришлось менять важную часть гардероба: на первых, которые замочил, были штурмовики, а на этих, в которых пришлось идти, дятел Вуди. Есть же разница! Ещё и убираться пришлось, так что по итогу он едва не опоздал. И теперь, стоя перед коллегами, ощущал себя тухло. Да и выглядел, скорее всего, не особенно лучше.

— Привет. — Он попытался сделать лицо поприветливее и, судя по милой улыбке местной русалки Марины, удалось. Главное про Ундину не пошутить и всё не запороть.  
Вообще, в Питерском отделении работало с полсотни сотрудников, и Антон с ужасом представлял себе знакомство. Благо, никто всерьёз не ожидал, что он всех разом запомнит.

— Как добрался? Успел что-нибудь посмотреть? — Кравец очаровательно заигрывала. Кажется, она даже не замечала, что чуть чарует голосом. К этому ещё предстояло привыкнуть.

— Спасибо, поездом добирался. — Он вытер влажные ладони о штаны и коротко осмотрелся. — Скучновато, а так пойдёт. Плацкарт, с моими данными, это, конечно, не самое люксовое, что можно придумать, но точно лучше купе — там ноги просто некуда сунуть.

Антон улыбнулся, вспоминая дорогу. Лукавить было действительно ни к чему, а коллега на проявление радости реагировала очень живо: тут же чуть склонила голову набок, посмотрела игриво.

— А так об них всего-то пару раз долбанулся сосед, — Шаст позволил себе короткий смешок, которому тут же вторил мелодичный голосок Марины. — За выходные успел немного город посмотреть. Красивый.

Русалка покивала, явно согласная с новоиспечённым коллегой. Такие, как она, очень любили Питер, и встретить представителя расы русалок здесь было в разы проще, чем в Москве. Чем больше воды, тем больше водных обитателей, всё логично. Сам Антон в минуты сильно кусающей хандры думал перевестись куда-нибудь на Камчатку. Плевать, что холодно — ему точно не грозит замёрзнуть — там вулканы. Самые настоящие, дремлющие великаны. Он так задумался, что вошел в шкаф — тот оказался ниже Шастуна, и он его попросту не заметил. С полок посыпались книги. Чёртовы понедельники.

***

Чуть попривыкнув и освоившись, Антон записался в ночные дежурства на полмесяца вперёд, чтобы ничего не упустить и лучше познакомиться с архитектурой и географией города, в котором предстояло жить, без назойливых туристов и преснолицых коренных жителей.  
На своё первое дежурство Шастун выбрался в компании пачки сигарет и приподнятого настроения. Осень уже отступала, сжигала мосты багряными листьями, сдавалась. Всё чаще по утрам можно было видеть иней на ещё зелёной траве, всё чаще по утрам изо рта шёл пар, и всё ниже опускался столбик термометра — зима белой кошкой подступала к городу. Окружала его, кутала в серебристый, обманчиво лёгкий снег, чтобы заковать в лёд, едва потеряет бдительность.  
Антон старался её не терять. Вглядывался в опухшие лица бомжей, выползающих из метро, присматривался к девушкам, ища в их лицах хищные черты сирен, но пока ничего любопытного или заслуживающего внимания не было.  
Прохожих становилось всё меньше, звуки замирали в узких переулках, прятались в тёмных углах, ныряли в подворотни и засыпали там, утомлённые дневными хлопотами. По Невскому, опьянённые свободой, проносились машины, залитые жёлтым, почти золотым, фонарным светом. Старое здание Московского вокзала, тяжёло вздыхая, чуть покачалось из стороны в сторону, разминая затёкшую спину, и замерло — никто ничего не заметил.  
Антон, не теряя бдительности, ушёл с широкой улицы в боковой проулок, закурил. В дыму ему почудилось женское лицо: узкие брови, чуть вздёрнутые, как будто удивлённые, тонкие губы, прямой нос. Снежная королева была прекрасна, как всегда. Но тут налетел ледяной, уже совсем зимний ветер, он унёс её лик вдоль по улочке, бросил под колёса и умчался дальше, забрав с собой частичку чего-то, однозначно принадлежавшего Антону. От этого на миг стало не по себе. Как будто ограбили, а вроде и нет.  
Покурив, он пошёл дальше — впереди была целая ночь.

***

Пикси раздражали одним своим существованием. А уж о характере Антон мог рассказывать часами — в своё время писал курсовую по особенностям межвидовых отношений и ещё одну по полуразумным расам, широко представленным в северных широтах разных стран. Против логики пикси выбирали именно холодные города и сёла для своих гнездовий и селились целыми кланами. Полуразумными их называли весьма условно: чем дольше жил отдельный пикси, тем умнее, проворнее и хитрее он становился, так что какой-нибудь полсотлетний мальчишка, которому на вид было едва ли больше двадцати, мог заткнуть за пояс среднестатистического человека, считавшегося представителем разумной расы. А интернет сделал из пикси настоящую проблему: полуграмотное общение, скорость совершения различных сделок и иные схожие условия стали для представителей пёстрого народца подарком, манной небесной. Вот и сейчас, перепрыгивая через ограды и кусты, Шастун нёсся, как лось через подлесок, в попытке поймать мелкого воришку. Подозреваемому вменялось в вину совершение мелкого мошенничества, обман с целью вымогания денег и что-то ещё, Антон не успел даже дочитать — подозреваемый дал стрекача. И, судя по развиваемой им скорости, имел все шансы оставить мага ни с чем.  
Пикси нёсся, крепко прижимая к груди ноутбук и бодро перебирая хоть и короткими, но слишком быстрыми ногами. Одетый как подросток, он сыпал проклятиями на эльфийском, причём почти без акцента. Это одновременно восхищало и ставило в тупик. Однако Антон был уже тёртым сотрудником и прекрасно понимал — если вор знает эльфийский, да ещё и такой, язык Тёмных, значит он или не так уж прост и за ним стоит кто-то куда крупнее, или гадёныш просто живёт неподалёку от квартала Теней. Не то чтобы Шастуну улыбалось соваться в канализацию, однако для поимки преступника он и в говно нырнёт — работа есть работа. Затеряться в толпе пикси не удалось бы даже при желании: ярко-розовая шевелюра выгодно выделяла его на фоне куда более прагматичных горожан. Загребая огромными, кажется, не по размеру кроссовками, он ловко лавировал между случайными прохожими и, гадёныш такой, уронил пару мусорных контейнеров прямо под ноги Антону. Будь последние покороче, катастрофы было бы не миновать.  
Они выскочили на узкую улицу, которую Шаст при желании мог перешагнуть за раз. Впереди виднелся мост — портал в другой мир, нырни в который пикси, его будет уже не поймать — в Нижнем Питере даже магу придётся несладко, а выписывать допуск ради этой мелюзги никто не станет, тем более Шеминов. Не того калибра птица. Явно приободрённый такой перспективой, пикси припустил ещё быстрее, а Антон всерьёз задумался о двух вещах: о стене огня (совершенно недопустимом, к сожалению, приёме) и походе в спортзал. Ни то, ни другое оптимизма не внушало. И он уже попрощался с премией за раскрываемость, когда пикси совершенно неожиданно рухнул. Будто поскользнувшись на ровном месте. Ноутбук с характерным пластиковым звуком покатился по брусчатке, а сам горе-мошенник впечатался носом в гранит поребрика. Антон, как раз нагнавший его, тут же скрутил и зачитал стандартные фразы о правах и обязанностях подозреваемого. На тротуаре тёмным пятном замерла лужица.

***

Холода ударили внезапно и в лицо. Последнее было буквальным. Шастун как раз выходил из своего подъезда, пытаясь переучиться и думать, что выходит из парадной, когда в лицо злой ветер швырнул охапку снега. Поздний октябрь, озябнув, тоскливо пытался уцепиться за багрянец на листьях, но преуспевал в этом слабо — зима заявила свои права, не дожидаясь, пока осень выберется из нагретого солнцем кресла.  
Не сказать, чтобы Антона это как-то расстроило, скорее неприятно удивило. Мелкие лужицы, оставшиеся после вчерашнего дождя, за ночь затянуло белёсой плёнкой льда. Пузыри и потёки в них складывались в узоры, но Шасту было не до этого — он спешил. Автобус, мигнув игриво габаритами, лениво потащил свой квадратный зад прочь от остановки, недвусмысленно намекая на необходимость топать в метро, — следующий прибудет не раньше чем через полчаса. Антон, несколько удручённый такой перспективой, уткнулся носом в ворот куртки, шарфы он презирал, и, широко шагая, направился к станции.  
Линии Васильевского острова тянулись разношёрстные и при этом одинаковые. Бывшие некогда настоящими каналами, сердцем Северной Венеции, сейчас они стали угрюмыми узкими улочками с невысокими домиками, сплошь заселёнными магазинчиками и прочей шушерой на первых этажах. Небо было противно белым, с него то и дело срывались мелкие снежинки, больше напоминавшие замёрзшую морось, чем настоящий снег. Шастун сделал очередной полутораметровый шаг, наступил на идеально гладкую лужу и, взмахнув всеми конечностями разом, рухнул на землю. Отсюда вид на город открывался куда более приятный. Небо, запертое в узком пространстве между домами, казалось бесконечным, за его белёсой пеленой угадывались звёзды, далёкие галактики и, кажется, даже Млечный Путь.

— С вами всё в порядке? — Нарушая торжественность момента, над Антоном склонилась какая-то сердобольная горожанка. Почему-то сейчас как никогда хотелось мыслить устаревшими понятиями и козырять званием мага. Как в компьютерной игре. Но вместо того, чтобы шокировать и без того явно напуганную его состоянием женщину, он улыбнулся и позволил ей помочь себя поднять.

— Да, спасибо. Я просто упал и задумался. Хорошего дня. — Он пожал её тонкие пальчики сквозь ткань перчатки и пошёл дальше. Шапка смягчила удар, голова не кружилась, скорее всего, он ею даже не приложился как следует.

Но на лужи Антон стал обращать больше внимания. Коварными капканами раскинувшись тут и там, они поджидали очередную жертву. Не сегодня.

***

В переводе в северную столицу было так много плюсов, что среди них легко можно было затерять все минусы, но те коварно пробирались в повседневный быт и отравляли существование. Так, например, в этой новой квартире, которая новой не была от слова совсем, имелся свой домовой. Учитывая, что дом многоквартирный, нечисть селилась по штуке на этаж и отличалась таким изобилием разномастных характеров, каким не мог похвастать ни один другой вид, наверное. Не то чтобы Шаст прогуливал Монстроведение, но зачёты ему нередко ставили за красивые глаза. Буквально. А лекции о домовых, конюших и прочих мелких пакостниках он пропускал исключительно потому, что в КВН были репетиции, а не из-за злого умысла. И обычно справиться с домовым можно было, предложив ему блюдце молока и кусочек пряника, так как эти духи были исключительно падки на еду. Местный Нафаня нихрена не отличался от сородичей в этом вопросе, вот только закуску он предпочитал выбирать себе сам, чем немало расстраивал огненного мага, постоянно находящего в холодильнике корки вместо пиццы и пустые пивные бутылки. Может, Антон и не придерживался принципов правильного питания, но домовой мог бы проявить хоть каплю уважения.

Уставший и злой, как семеро волков из сказки, или там было семеро козлов, Шастун намылил голову и потянулся за лейкой душа, когда в квартире рубанулся свет. Ничего нового в этом не было — дом старый, проводка ни к чёрту, и пробки уже пару раз выбивало. Так Антон узнал, что нельзя включать одновременно микроволновку и чайник. Позже оказалось, что чайник, машинка и свет в туалете тоже не могут работать в тандеме, но что конкретно сейчас пошло не по плану было загадкой. Убрав рукой чёлку наверх и стерев с лица пену, Шастун на ощупь попробовал выбраться из ванной. Холодный бортик ощущался под пальцами мерзотно, но устойчиво. Антон перекинул сначала одну ногу через него, потом вторую и тут же наступил на кусок мыла, заменивший собой мягкий коврик, проехался ногой по крошечной комнате и, пнув от души стену, раскорячился в немыслимой позе в обнимку со стиралкой. Ему очень хотелось, чтобы никто и никогда не узнал об этом забавном моменте его биографии.

— Значит так, Кузя, или ты сейчас же врубаешь свет, или я найду вариант, как выгнать тебя из этого дома к едрене Фене, уж поверь.

Свет действительно зажёгся. В раковине, поблёскивая огромными честными глазами, сидело нечто, напоминающее свалявшийся кусок войлочной бороды. Оно прижало к месту пониже глаз крошечные ручки и сделало совсем печальное выражение на хитрой морде.

— Кузя, я тебе оторву уши, если ты ещё раз так сделаешь. Уяснил?

Домовой, который, скорее всего был вообще не Кузя, покивал. Насколько Шастун прикидывал, нечисть просто не будет делать то же самое, то есть от прикола с любой другой частью квартиры его это обещание не убережет. Ну хоть мыла под пяткой больше не будет.

— Брысь, — поморщился Антон. Он разбил себе большой палец, и на полу уже успела образоваться ярко-алая лужица крови. Не столько больно, сколько неприятно. А ещё отчёты писать. Был бы оборотнем, Шастун завыл бы. А так пришлось ограничиться скачками до аптечки на одной ноге и тихой матершиной. Кто только придумал хранить лекарства кухне? Ах да.

***

Если кому нравился Хэллоуин, то себя к таковым Антон не мог отнести при всём желании. В его детстве этот праздник ещё не отмечали, а в юности стало не до веселья: ежегодное патрулирование всевозможных кладбищ, курганов и могильников с кого угодно собьёт желание веселиться. Новое место работы исключением не стало. Одно радовало — ему вверили относительно скромное по площади и старое по времени последнего упокоения место — Смоленское лютеранское кладбище. Оно было гораздо меньше православной тёзки, но больше армянского собрата, доставшегося угрюмому воднику Эду. Тот что-то буркнул на прощание, качнул черепом и отправился следить, чтобы всё было тихо и мирно. Антон перемахнул через забор, поскользнулся на ублюдских покатых камнях дорожки и, приложившись задницей об них же, с чувством поприветствовал всех обитателей могил звучным «бля», разнёсшимся широко по окрестностям.  
В ответ никто ничего не крикнул, что было, безусловно, отличным знаком. Впрочем, у трупоедов в чести как-то не было здороваться.  
Оглядев фронт работ и снова позавидовав воздушникам, которые могли не только мягко парить, но и патрулировать с воздуха, он направился осмотреть склепы. Благо, таковых на территории, если верить карте, было всего-то семь штук.  
В первом Антон не нашёл ничего. Дверь была заварена, могильный камень стоял на своём месте, стыдливо прикрывшись мхом, и никакой некроактивностью даже не фонило. Во втором обнаружилась провалившаяся прямо внутрь каменная крыша и припрятанная у входа метла. Вопросов стало больше, чем ответов, ровно на один. В морозном воздухе вился пар, а под ногами хрустели мёрзлые листья. Это было даже на руку — никто не сможет подобраться неслышно.  
Антон заглянул в пару обвалившихся могильников, но в дырах и норах были только бутылки, пакеты и прелые листья — никаких красных глаз или острых зубов, ни одного трупоеда. Глупо, конечно, было ожидать, что на местах, датируемых тысяча восемьсот каким-то годом, ещё будет чем поживиться, но Антон не терял бдительности. Мало ли что.  
Он поравнялся с очередным камнем и невольно замер, глядя на скульптуру. Из светлого мрамора был высечен юноша. Он сидел на надгробии какого-то унтер-офицера, склонив голову и положив изящную кисть на ледяной камень. Выполнено было так качественно, что казалось, парень живой. Наверное, это был тот самый офицер. Даже волосы, частично скрытые под каким-то пологом, выглядели как живые. Антон посветил на могильный камень. Дата рождения была обозначена как декабрь тысяча восемьсот двенадцатого, а дата смерти в марте тысяча восемьсот тридцать четвёртого. Ему было всего-то двадцать три года, почти как Антону сейчас. С тяжёлым сердцем Шастун выпрямился и замер каменным изваянием — надгробие было пусто. По спине скатилась капля пота, а лицо начало гореть. Сердце заколотилось в груди так сильно, будто собралось свалить нахрен, даже если маг решит остаться здесь по какой-то немыслимой причине.  
Окружив себя пламенем, Антон медленно повернулся. Но сзади никого не было. Никого не оказалось ни спереди, ни слева, ни справа, ни даже сверху. Начался мерный снегопад. Подлетая к Антону, снежинки превращались в капли, а те в пар. Выглядело, наверное, зловеще, Шаст не был уверен.

— Чёртовы тролли, — пробормотал себе под нос маг и пошёл дальше осматривать склепы. С каменным народцем он потом всё обсудит. Когда поймает шутника.

Тролля поймать так и не удалось, а вот найти приключения на свой зад более чем: в одном из склепов, судя по виду, сожжённом с полвека назад, он обнаружил труп. Совершенно случайно. Антон забрался под сгнившую крышу, осмотрел надгробия: одно стояло, второе валялось рядом, со сколотым краем, и он уже собирался вылезать и топать по делам дальше, когда в лунном свете заметил чужое лицо. Это было как в фильмах: лунный луч пробился сквозь крышу и выхватил кусочек пола, будто сделав на нём акцент. И вот там, в полу, оказалась дыра, каких по кладбищу были сотни, а в ней голова. Шастун раньше нажал на тревожную кнопку, чем успел даже подумать.  
Он шепнул заклинание пульсара, но из живых поблизости обнаружились только вороны, два голубя и Эд, скачущий с энтузиазмом лосося в период нереста по своему участку в сторону вверенного Антону. Ну и жители окрестных домов, конечно же, но ни один из них не обладал и каплей магической силы.

Антон зажёг небольшое, но очень горячее пламя на ладони, раздул его, чтобы давало больше света и пригляделся. Пикси выглядела как кукла. Ярко-зелёные волосы разметались по подложке из прелых листьев, бледная шея была оголена, на коже аккуратный разрез, сквозь который вытащили язык. К бритому виску чуть пониже огромной раны прилипли земля и ржавчина — девчонке проломили голову. За мутной беловатой плёнкой угадывалась яркая, травянистая зелень глаз, смотрящих вперёд, не видя Антона. Сзади, грохоча ботинками, подбежал Эд и с разгону влетел в склеп. Антону очень хотелось верить, что напарник тоже проверил всё заклинаниями, прежде чем вламываться.

— Мёртвая? — зачем-то всё равно уточнил Выграновский.

— Прям как твои знания по магпоиску, — отозвался Антон и поднялся. Водник же наоборот — присел на краю разлома и уставился на труп.

— Несвежая, — задумчиво протянул Эд, а у Антона к горлу подступил ком.

Группу медиков они ждали уже вместе, неспешно потягивая одну ментоловую сигарету на двоих. Шаст не мог себе представить хоть какую-нибудь ситуацию, в которой стал бы курить вместе с водником, и вот она сама собой случилась.

Эд, пялясь на фильтр, поблёскивающий в лунном свете, выдал:

— Полоска цветом как её волосы.

Захотелось ему врезать.

***

Дело той девчонки, кажется, её звали Гаджет или как-то так, было вверено другой группе следователей, несмотря на то, что нашёл её труп Антон, и жил на этой территории Антон, и заниматься им хотел тоже Антон. Ему насухо утёрли нос тем, что уже были подобные прецеденты, что девочка наверняка вляпалась в мокрую историю, вот и поплатилась. А то, что у неё появился такой элегантный аксессуар на шее, недвусмысленно намекало на расправу со стороны одного из кланов пикси. Мелкие ворюги, пересмотрев «Крёстного отца», взяли оттуда некоторые вещи, в том числе способ казни тех, кто по каким-то критериям им не подошёл.

Пыхтя и отфыркиваясь, Шастун мылся. Вообще, он бы предпочёл натереться какой-нибудь вулканической пылью или на манер шиншиллы посидеть в купалке с песком, а не лезть под воду. Но поблизости не было ни одного действующего вулкана, а песок помогал слабо, так что приходилось брать перцовый гель для душа и хоть так достигать хрупкого равновесия с самим собой.

Почему-то смерть Гаджет не казалась Антону такой уж простой. Он достоверно знал, подсмотрел в отчёте эксперта, что у неё был извлечён мозг, притом, судя по всему, травма была прижизненной. Какими бы отморозками ни были пикси, на такое они бы не пошли. Никто в здравом уме не пошёл бы.  
У жертв, к числу которых причисляли и зелёную, были схожие травмы: тоже не хватало части мозга, но извлекался он уже посмертно. Тут дело выглядело так, словно её просто пытались подсунуть группе, заметали следы.  
Мысль, виляя как угорь, была близка, но в руки не давалась. Она дразнила искристыми разрядами, манила догадкой, но, стоило взглянуть прямо, ускользала. Шастун явно что-то упускал, а не будучи допущенным к материалам дела, обладал отнюдь не достаточным количеством информации. И это бесило.

Свет вырубился. А следом из лейки душа пошла ледяная вода. В сочетании с ноябрём за окном и огненным темпераментом мага это давало такую взрывную смесь, что можно было уничтожить квартал, не меньше.  
Антон злой, как стадо кабанов, вылетел из ванной, чтобы обнаружить домового, его, некстати, звали Сеня, и Сеня был той ещё сукой. Прямо сейчас это отродье Сатаны сидело на кровати Антона у открытого настежь окна и любовалось конского размера мурашками, усыпавшими всё тело мага. В руке Сеня держал лампочку.

— Знаешь, что я с тобой сделаю? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Антон, мысленно прикидывая, насколько будет увлекательно натянуть домового на осветительный прибор. По его скромным расценкам, выходило очень некисло — развлечение на целый вечер.

Дух же, преисполненный священной веры в то, что дома и стены помогают, растворился в воздухе, гаденько смеясь.

— Ну, Сеня, ну, блять, погоди. Пам-пам-пам, — зло пробормотал Антон и, хлопнув оконным ставнем, ушёл домываться. Стоило мелкому смыться, всё стало как было. А Шастун, кажется, знал, где раздобыть ловушку для домового. Вот и поглядят, кто кого, куда и как, в другой раз.

***

Как и в любом другом месте, где собирается больше одного человека, в департаменте ходили слухи. Причём самые разные. И порой, слушая коллег, Шастун откровенно сдерживался, чтобы не рассмеяться. Пока он не до конца понимал, кто шутит, а кто всерьёз рассказывает о встрече с Человеком-пауком или Женщиной-кошкой, так что не прерывал. Кивал, как и все, в разговор не лез.  
Оборотни не были в новинку ни одному магу. Арахниды или древний народ Баст едва ли представляли такой уж интерес, чтобы рассказывать о встречах с ними, тем более их даже не пытались выставить как пародию на общение с Холландом или Берри. По крайней мере для Антона, успевшего пообщаться со многими представителями разумных существ, подобная встреча не стала бы откровением. Пока никто из них не стремился полакомиться человечиной или заняться ещё каким полулегальным бизнесом, маг не желал ввязываться в межвидовые распри. Для этого, в конце концов, имелись специально обученные люди. Дипломаты назывались. И вообще, жизнь была и дольше, и спокойнее, если не искать лишних приключений. А те, что не лишние, находили Антона сами.  
Сейчас, сидя в столовой и уминая вареники с картошкой, дальновидно приобретённые по акции, Шастун смотрел в затянутое ледяной корочкой окно и думал. Думал о том, что панорамные окна это, конечно, здорово, но, если бы не магическая защита, в столовой было бы намного холоднее.  
Рядом, скрипя горлом, как несмазанная качеля, что-то затирал Белый. Нашёл свободные уши и расхваливал себя налево и направо перед Юлей. Она, как и Антон, была опытным сотрудником, переведённым из Воронежа. Что уж греха таить, они даже работали вместе какое-то время. И вот Руслан, не то преисполненный вполне естественным желанием произвести впечатление на свободную ведьму, не то более приземлённым — похвастать — растекался мыслею по древу столешницы.  
Скупое зимнее солнце играло на изломах ледовой корки, отбрасывало желтоватые отблески, порождая красочные мороки — казалось, что узор на окне движется. В детстве бабушка, когда Антона к ней отвозили в пригород, не такая уж и деревня, укладывала его спать и любила рассказывать сказки о том, как Морозко рисует на окнах и что он делает это исключительно из огромной любви к детям. Любознательный Шастун как-то всю ночь не спал, пытаясь поймать хитрого краснощёкого на горячем, но так и не преуспел — его срубило в районе четырёх, а с утра на окнах были уже совершенно точно другие узоры. С духами зимы у него как-то сразу и навсегда не заладилось.  
Тогда Антон впервые понял две важные вещи: не всё в жизни бывает так, как хочешь, и если уж организуешь слежку, так создай условия, чтобы не заснуть. Обе эти истины в дальнейшем весьма пригодились.  
Шаст повернулся в сторону коллег, раздумывая, сколькие уже успели шуткануть над Белым магом и, если тихонько шепнуть «Гендальф», обернётся ли Руслан, когда краем глаза заметил странное движение в окне. Он повернулся, посмотрел на стекло и чуть не подавился вареником — прямо напротив красовалась надпись, выведенная каллиграфическим шрифтом, «привет». Антон не был ни тупым, ни трусливым, но от неожиданности самую малость охуел. Облачённый в скользкое тесто коварный вареник нежёванным проскользнул глубже и, спровоцировав глотательный рефлекс, жизнерадостным комом ухнул в желудок. Шастун раскрыл рот, чтобы обратить внимание коллег на природную аномалию, но та словно растворилась. На окне был шикарный узор, да и только. Никаких тебе приветов. Это Шастун теперь имел все шансы прослыть парнем «с приветом». Благо, не спалился. Ещё чего не хватало. Работает не так уж много, а уже галлюцинации начались. Стоило проверить зрение. Доел он свой обед очень быстро и совершенно не ощущая вкуса. Как-то не тянуло смаковать.

***

Вообще, Питер был получше Воронежа прям по многим показателям, но шаурму тут делать так и не научились. Он пробовал ту, что была в лавке у дома, ту, что была в центре, и ту, что славилась на весь город, — всё было не то. О том, что из каждой забегаловки на него ещё и веганские свёртки с овощами таращились, Шастун старался вообще не думать. Вся эта тема с этичным отношением к животным находила в его душе отклик, но желудок был глух к доводам разума и упрямо требовал жирной пищи на такой морозяке. Ещё чего, своего жира и так не было, а у него ещё и чужой могли отобрать. Совсем не дело.  
Он проводил тоскливым взглядом парочку девчонок, юркнувших под сень жёлтого светильника внутри кафе, а сам повернулся к Лиговскому. В ебало сыпал крупный мокрый снег. Он таял на коже и оставлял влажные следы, от которых становилось ещё холоднее. Сегодня выдался один из немногих выходных, и вместо того, чтобы давить своей тушей на кровать, Антон решил выбраться и размяться. Пока идея выглядела крайне дебильной, но отступать было глупо, всё равно уже оделся и даже из дома уехал.  
В этой части города он ни разу не был. Не то чтобы Лиговский чем-то так уж славился, кроме странноватого лофт-проекта и разлетевшегося широко по просторам родины слова «гопник», но не всё же куковать на родном Васильевском острове. Принявший волевое решение влиться в питерскую жизнь со всей силы, Шаст уверенной походкой направился вдоль проспекта, стоически игнорируя пиццерии. Жрать хотелось, но он слышал, что в «Этажах» есть какие-то задорные забегаловки, каких нет больше нигде в городе, и идти туда с полным желудком было бы глупо. Натянув капюшон так, что едва различал дорогу, он упрямо месил рыхлый снег вместе с такими же энтузиастами, когда заметил впереди босые пятки. Антон так удивился, что даже встал на секунду. Бледные пятки исчезли из поля зрения, перестав напрягать и без того нервную систему. Померещилось, наверное.

В Этажах было на удивление многолюдно. Красочно одетые подростки и косящие под них люди более зрелого возраста таскались с этажа на этаж, сновали по узкой лестнице и толпились в магазинчиках, рассматривая всё подряд. Для себя маг не нашёл ничего любопытного. Его не интересовали ни нашивки, ни наклейки, ни костюмы японских школьниц. Было любопытно понаблюдать за мельтешением ярких шапок, да и только. Всюду предлагали импортную — как будто вернулся в девяностые — газировку. Доктор Пеппер стоял по соседству с виноградной Фантой, а с полок глазели, иногда буквально, потому что были в форме глазных яблок, всякие разные сладости. На тех, что изображали верблюжьи яйца, почему-то с красноватой начинкой, Шастун вообще залип минут на пять. Подумав, взял пяток, чтобы раздать коллегам. К тому моменту он успел захомякать такояки с креветкой и трдельник со сливками. Всё это вместе делало в желудке кульбиты, но назад не просилось, так что Шастун продолжал штурмовать долбаные этажи. Кому пришло в голову сделать тут пародию на торговый центр, оставалось загадкой. С третьего что-то вдохновлённо вещали о фестивале сурикатов, но смотреть Антон не пошёл — слишком громко, да и зверям такое развлечение наверняка не по вкусу. Им бы в прерии, собравшись пачкой, стоять и высматривать хищников, а не вот это вот всё.  
Поднявшись на последний этаж, уставший, но не сломленный, Шаст с удивлением обнаружил вполне приятное кафе: в полностью лишённом стен пространстве были расставлены кресла и диваны, а на низких столиках лежали книжицы меню.  
Решив, что он насытился духовно, тем более он прошёл мимо выставки репродукций Моне, Антон упал в одно из кресел, заказал себе круассан с ветчиной и сидр и, совершенно довольный, ещё поел. По скромному мнению огненного мага, есть можно было постоянно, лишь бы кормили.  
За окном, зверясь, выл ветер. На такой высоте, а это был этаж пятый, наверное, его было хорошо слышно. Не сдерживаемый другими зданиями, ветер ревел, бросался в окна и, отступив на секунду, начинал игру сначала. Пошёл снег. Мелкий и злой, он начисто отбивал желание выходить на улицу. Антон и не торопился. Закрывалось это место ближе к ночи, значит времени у него достаточно.

***

Дни тянулись безрадостные. Из-за поисков мага, о котором неизвестно было примерно нихрена, кроме совершенно очевидного — стихийной принадлежности, той же, что и у местного Гэндальфа — начальство обеспечивало всем без исключения порцию утреннего и вечернего секса. Даром, что совокуплялись они исключительно с мозгом. Впрочем, фраза, брошенная Харламовым о том, что он «всех их в рот выебет», как-то не радовала. Антон не хотел бы принять участие в подобном и активно надеялся на переносное значение и продолжение секс-карьеры исключительно в ментальном смысле. После разноса в ушах самую малость ещё звенело, так что, желая проветрить свою тушу и избавиться от нежелательных звуковых эффектов, Шаст поплёлся на улицу. Не то чтобы туда прям тянуло, но курить больше было негде. Дверь открылась с трудом — под неё успело намести небольшой сугроб. Опечаленный этим фактом, Шаст прикурил и уставился на кривоватого снеговика, оставленного стеречь мусорку. Кто скатал это чудовище, оставалось загадкой — у коллег дел было до задницы, а детей с собой, вроде, никто не приводил.  
Три белых шарика, поставленные друг на друга, выглядели даже трогательно. Морковка чуть косила на сторону, как будто снеговику сломали нос и он криво зажил, а угольки — серьёзно, откуда только взялись — смотрели, казалось, любопытно. Ветром — ветрюганом, скорее — качнуло веточку, которая была призвана заменить снегочеловеку правую руку, и он застенчиво помахал Шастуну. Антон помахал в ответ. Как бы там ни было, он вежливый человек.  
Докурив и сунув окурок в сугроб, ранее бывший просто мусоркой, Шаст отправился обратно на работу, а снеговичок, покосившись, опустил руки-веточки.

***

Старожилы поговаривали (на самом деле МЧС и Яндекс настойчиво совали всюду информацию), что эта зима выдалась самой снежной за последние полсотни лет точно. Да и сам Шастун, стоя по пояс в сугробе, невольно предполагал что-то подобное. Мысли о Гаджет всё так же не давали покоя, но с обострением ситуации на улице думать о ней удавалось всё меньше. Делиться информацией никто по-прежнему не хотел, а дело расследовалось параллельно. Строго говоря, как успел понять Шастун, оно уже уверенно двигалось в сторону завершения на полке с глухарями, потому что ни одному из кланов пикси не было выгодно убийство, у всех, кого подозревали, находилось алиби, а те, кто мог бы сделать это на заказ, наотрез отказывались признаваться и предоставляли всевозможные доказательства своей невиновности. Декабрь же, вступив в свои права, в край озверел. Магия внутри бесилась и бунтовала против погоды, против режима и особенно ретиво против сотрудничества с Белым. У Руслана для полноты образа в качестве оружия были посох Деда Мороза и магия льда. А у гладковыбритого Антона парик со светлыми косами, голубой кафтан Снегурочки и огненный темперамент.

— Я один думаю, что прикрытие у нас так себе? — хрипло уточнил Антон. Он по природе своей не мог заболеть, голос сел от вчерашнего экстремального караоке. Не то чтобы он помнил все подробности, но предполагал, что до последнего было весело. — До Нового года ещё две недели.

— Чего не весел, нос повесил, внученька? — гнусаво осведомился «дедушка» и помахал какому-то мальцу, проходящему мимо. На ребёнке было столько одежды, что хватило бы на небольшой цыганский ансамбль. Скорее всего, ещё остались бы варежки про запас.

— Да так, — уронил Антон и перевёл взгляд на белочку.

В ростовом костюме парился Матвиенко. Удивительно рослый представитель гномьего народа, он уже не первый десяток лет работал в Министерстве и зарекомендовал себя как отличный оперативник. Возможно, немного взрывной, но, поскольку он никого не угробил, выпереть со службы его тоже не было резона.

За спинами магов огромная искусственная ель мерно качала разлапистыми ветвями, покрытыми самым натуральным снегом. Так густо, что зелень едва угадывалась. На ней вообще были какие-то игрушки вроде шариков и гирлянды. Последняя жутковато мерцала всеми цветами радуги прямо из-под снежной шапки. Нестерпимо тянуло курить.  
В преддверии Нового года народ шарахался по обледенелому проспекту, спеша закрыть какие-то кармические долги, купить подарки и ещё чёрт знает что сделать. Ведь всё плохое следовало оставить в году уходящем и с собой взять только самое лучшее в год наступающий. Разве могли какие-то аномальные осадки, холода и близкая к апокалипсису погода помешать? Техника не справлялась со снегопадами, люди с ними тоже не справлялись. Но упрямство побеждало здравый смысл.  
Мимо, качая поролоновым задом, прошёл зайчик. Думать о том, каково Позу в этом прикиде, Шастун даже не собирался. Из него вообще сделали внучку ледяного мага, унизительнее этого не было ничего и быть не могло.

— Слышь, Гэндальф, мне надо отойти. — Желание закурить перешло в разряд невыносимого, а на горизонте замаячила целая толпа младшего школьного возраста, чёрт знает зачем вытащенная на мороз. Из-за внушительной разницы в росте дедуля мог и не заметить приближающуюся опасность, а вот Шастун распознал её ещё на подходе. Караулили они какую-то ледяную нечисть, судя по всему и устроившую постановку ледникового периода для всех независимо от желания. И нечисть эта была явно немолода, опытна — иначе бы уже давно поймали. Вместо этого в город стягивали всё больше магов из регионов, полагая, что в праздничную ночь может произойти катастрофа.  
Не получив, однако, явного разрешения, Антон махнул рукой на Руслана и свалил во двор — очень хотелось и коленки размять, и лёгкие.  
Калитка приятно скрипнула, и Шастун шагнул в тёмный зев прохода, ведущего к домам. Уходить далеко не стоило, так что, ловко выудив сигарету из кармана, он поджёг палец и закурил. Лёгкие наполнил приятный пряный дым — придумали же гвоздику курить — и вся его огненная сущность довольно встрепенулась. Против логики по коже прошлись мурашки. Антон на секунду прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь. Ему нравились любые нестандартные сигареты.  
От ёлки стал доноситься знакомый гул, неизменно сопровождающий толпу детей околошкольного возраста. Шаст малодушно затянулся ещё — идти и помогать с ними Белому не тянуло вообще. Тем более там Поз и Серёга, что может случиться? Однако что-то, сплав совести и здравого смысла наверняка, пересилило и, испепелив окурок, Антон направился обратно к площади. Дети, уже успевшие обступить Руслана и что-то весело галдящие сквозь намордники из шарфов, чутка струхнули, увидев длиннющую внучку с внушительным разворотом плеч, с голыми узловатыми коленями. На Антоне были колготки, но в фонарном свете их едва ли было хорошо заметно. А вот к тому умнику, который укоротил шубу, отдавая дань моде, не иначе, у Шастуна были вопросы. Он смерил детей взглядом из-под меховой опушки шапки Снегурочки и широко улыбнулся. Сделал голос как можно выше и, покручивая тугую светлую косу, осведомился у пиздюков, какие стишки про белочку и зайчика те знают?  
На секунду ему показалось, что земля под ногами вздрогнула. Это могло быть и просто игрой рассудка, и проделками гнома — те имели особую связь со всем, что было надёжно прилажено к земле, даже со зданиями. Антон поднял взгляд на белочку и чётко промеж ушей с кисточками увидел какого-то парня, стоящего на мощёном тротуаре в одной толстовке. Чувак явно ощущал себя бессмертным и был до странного знакомым. Накинутый на голову капюшон надёжно скрывал его лицо, только несколько прядей серо-белой чёлки торчали наружу, поблёскивая золотом в фонарном свете. Чутьё редко подводило Шастуна (тот случай с Кузнецовой не в счёт), и он весь напрягся, готовый как отразить атаку, так и напасть в ответ. Но странный парень, не мёрзнущий каким-то чудом, не двигался. Смотрел только. Антон перевёл взгляд ниже и оцепенел — тот стоял на льду босой. Всё встало на свои места тут же — Шаст тоже мог на углях хоть джигу отплясывать — это тот самый Ледяной Джек, которого они пытаются поймать. Перешагнув через толпу детей, Шастун уверенно двинулся в сторону странного незнакомца. Главное не спугнуть маниакальным взглядом, который он не отводил от потенциального задержанного. Матвиенко, почуяв, не иначе, обернулся к парню, и земля тут же вздыбилась злой кошкой, незнакомец пошатнулся на потрескавшемся льду, но не упал. Напротив, как будто прирос босыми стопами к поверхности и тут же рванул в сторону с такой скоростью, какую Антону в его сапогах на каблуках было ну никак не развить. Сергей сделал ещё одну попытку поймать беглеца, но безуспешно, только уронил пару прохожих.  
Люди будут думать, что сами упали — об этом позаботится Позов, маг-гипнотизёр, способный внушить что угодно.  
А Руслан позаботится о детях.  
Шастун нёсся по проспекту, молча расталкивая прохожих — дыхание он берёг как мог, пытаясь развить скорость получше. Выходило так себе, но и чувака в толстовке он из вида не терял. Тот почему-то улепётывал чётко прямо, не делая даже попытки свернуть в какой-нибудь узкий проход. Впрочем, не то чтобы их тут было много открытых — чаще всего проулки были огорожены воротами. Маг весь вспотел в своей шубе, огонь в венах бурлил, жёгся, и бесполезный маскарад пришлось прекратить. Он сорвал с себя шапку и косы, тут же вздохнув свободнее, скинул кафтан, только путающийся между ног, сбросил сапоги и, стремительно набирая скорость, понёсся, сверкая красным носом Рудольфа на пятках — Окс решила, что, раз уж Новый год, стоит одеться соответствующе. И плевать, что до него ещё две недели.  
Пацан, а это был явно не мужик, как показалось вначале, бежал, бодро перебирая тощими ногами в порванных джинсах. Босой, он ни разу не поскользнулся. Антон же, напротив, разъезжался на любом подвернувшемся куске льда, благо, огненная сущность топила его быстрее, чем Шаст грозил всерьёз навернуться.  
Капюшон толстовки слетел с цели погони, демонстрируя модный покрас шевелюры и бритые виски — цвет был слишком неестественным, и Антону на секунду показалось, что этот чувак до странного заботится о своём стиле. Создал образ, который хрен спутаешь. Чего ради?  
Джек резко дал в сторону, рванул в какой-то парк, и Шаст остановился — догнать не получалось, значит, стоило изменить тактику — вытянул руку и создал в пяти метрах от парня огненную стену, отрезав пути к отступлению. Джек остановился как вкопанный. Даже чуть качнулся в сторону пылающего ада, наверняка согревшего бледные щёки. А после резко развернулся, показав своё лицо, и широко улыбнулся. Создавалось впечатление, что он ждал этой встречи или очень на неё рассчитывал, ненормальный. А потом этот хмырь раскинул руки и распался на мириады снежинок. Они, медленно кружась, стали оседать на заледенелый грунт. Исчез сам парень, толстовка и порванные на коленях джинсы, всё исчезло, кружась мелким снегом. Стена огня тоже исчезла. Антон ощутил странную пустоту в груди.  
Иллюзия, ну конечно. От досады он треснул кулаком по стене какого-то очередного памятника зодчеству, охраняемого государством. Перед глазами всё стояло лицо того мага. Обычное такое лицо, с дурацкой формы носом и тонкими губами. Бледное, как у покойника, и с синими тенями под глазами. Иллюзия выглядела очень натурально. Непонятным только оставалось ни зачем её поддерживал кто-то так долго, ни для чего создавать такую качественную.  
Ни один маг не мог рассыпаться снегом и просто исчезнуть. Это всё были сказки о магах воздуха, растворяющихся буквально, о вампирах, распадающихся на летучих мышей, и о ебучем Ледяном Джеке, разумеется.  
Пыхтя, сзади остановился Матвиенко. Ему в злоебучем костюме белки было наверняка ещё хуже. Ну хоть согрелся.  
Он попытался что-то сказать, помогая себе жестами, но Шаст только головой покачал.

— Исчез он, Серёжа. Иллюзия, по ходу.

Раздосадованный неудачей, Антон пошел обратно, по пути собирая сброшенные во время импровизированного стриптиза шмотки. За них ещё отчитываться перед завхозом. А Роза Абрамовна так просто не спустит.

Ледяным Джеком преступника прозвали за глаза. Сначала думали окрестить Снежной королевой, но прозвище как-то не прижилось в отделении, в отличие от иностранного аналога.  
Уже осенью ударили первые морозы, что, хоть и было свойственно для Питера, всё равно не укладывалось ни в какие прогнозы — по всем признакам погода должна была стать влажной и прохладной, а она стала откровенно холодной. После двух недель странных, необъяснимых природных явлений: на улицах появлялись ледяные скульптуры, шёл снег, когда по всем признакам его не могло быть, замерзали мелкие каналы — было принято решение начать расследование, целью которого являлась поимка ледяного мага, решившего, что Кодекс для него пустой звук. Разумеется, новостью отступники не были, а прочие маги, чтившие Кодекс, являлись их идейными врагами. Люди, в чьи руки попадала сила, менялись. Некоторые из них жаждали власти, другие искали наживы, третьи пытались свести счёты с обидчиками, а Ледяной Джек делал какую-то непонятную чушь и мешал жителям целого города.  
Когда на полчаса замёрзла вся поверхность канала имени Грибоедова, было решено пригласить магов из других ведомств — стало очевидно, что работает целая группа злоумышленников, которые, видимо, просто тестируют свои силы и деморализуют ведомство. И сейчас, сдвинув шапку к макушке и закинув косы за спину, Шастун очень невесело был согласен с верхами — действует целая группа каких-то экстремистов. Наверняка они из мирных, которые сначала просто демонстрируют свои возможности, а поняв, что не получат то, чего хотят, начнут прибегать к человеческим жертвам. Это всегда именно так и работало.

Когда Антон и Серёжа вернулись к ёлке, детей уже не было. Белый угрюмо кивнул «внучке», а зайчик помахал меховой лапой. Задание они провалили — целью было наблюдение и сбор информации, а не ломовой забег с препятствиями за подозреваемым.

— Поймал? — зачем-то всё равно уточнил Руслан, хотя Антон подозревал, что пустые руки о чём-то да говорят.

— Нет. Это была иллюзия. Он исчез в паре кварталов отсюда, как будто в воздухе растаял.

— Это была не иллюзия, Тох, — отозвался Позов откуда-то из недр серого ушастого тела. Во рту зайца блеснули очки. — Можешь мне поверить, я тоже его видел. А меня иллюзией не обманешь.

Шастун тяжело сглотнул. Если не иллюзия, то что? И кого он упустил?

***

Смешно звучало, но обстановка накалялась. Холода лютовали всё сильнее, снег шёл практически не переставая, парализуя город. Закрылись школы и детские сады, магазины стояли полупустыми, потому что поставки не удавалось организовать. Некоторые маги переехали жить в штаб Ведомства, потому что их силы не позволяли противостоять стихии.  
Шастун ввалился в прихожую, ощущая себя скверно. На улице было что-то около тридцати градусов пониже нуля, но из-за влажности, грозящей подняться к отметке в сотню процентов, ощущалось намного ниже и гаже. Антон даже малодушно начал жалеть, что был настолько глуп, что позволил себе на эмбриональном этапе развития отказаться от жабр — по всему выходило, что совсем скоро они могли бы пригодиться.  
Он громко потопал, стряхивая с кроссовок мокрый снег, выпал из огромной куртки и, потирая покрасневшие ладони, уверенно завернул на кухню.

— Какие новости? Доброе утро.

Сергей посмотрел на него поверх сложенной вчетверо газеты чуть более хмуро, чем обычно, и показушно отпил кофе.

— Свежие, в отличие от тебя, — хохотнул гном. Его захотелось ударить. Больше на кухне никого не было. — Если верить Вестнику мага, то зима отступает — неизвестные, захватившие город, выдвинули первые требования.

Антон глянул на улицу. Он только что был по ту сторону стекла и нифига не заметил, чтобы что-то вроде холодов отступило. Неужели власти дали отмашку журналистам врать? Чего ради?

— Что за требования? Мира во всём мире?

— Нет, чуть более чудаковатые. Ребята просят предоставить в их распоряжение ряд артефактов, точные названия и назначение не разглашались, но, как я понял из пересудов, там что-то связанное с холодом. Эти крио-боги или хотят бахнуть куда масштабнее, или у них в подвале жарится Снежная королева, а мы не в курсе.

Антон юмора не оценил. Он налил себе кипятка из кулера, кинул в чашку пакетик чая и, глядя, как медленно бумага пропитывается водой и начинает тонуть, пробормотал:

— Ледяные маги с силой, о которой мы не слышали. Весело звучит, да?

Для Матвиенко, как и для Шастуна, лютый холод был ни разу не в радость. У гномов, привыкших жарко топить кузницы, было куда больше общего с огненными магами и фениксами, чем с любителями воды с отрицательной температурой.

— Невесело. Но и не столь печально. Сам факт того, что они вышли на связь и обозначили хоть какие-то требования…

— Нам не даёт ровным счётом ничего, — закончила за гнома Юля. На ней было изящное зелёное платье, а волосы девушка собрала в хвост. Стихией Юлии были растения и всё, что можно было из них создать. Самым страшным, что успел увидеть Шастун, был детёныш мандрагоры, которого ведьма вырастила во взрослую особь за пару секунд. Тогда звуковой волной снесло половину квартала. Чудом обошлось без жертв — сражались они в заброшенном районе среди остовов домов. Ахмедова уверяла, что всё было рассчитано. Шастун ей хоть и верил, но как-то неуверенно.

— Привет, — он отсалютовал кружкой и отпил. Получилось средне — в Старбаксе делали повкуснее.

Юля прошлась, села чётко напротив Серёжи и, улыбнувшись гному, посмотрела в окно.

— Их требования никто не выполнит, и от угроз ребята перейдут к делу. А тот парень, за которым ты гонялся, может как оказаться одним из них, так и вовсе действовать по какой-то своей логике. Уверена, для вас не секрет, что во времена вот таких катаклизмов наружу лезет всё что ни попадя.

— Да уж мы-то в курсе, — с апломбом заявил Матвиенко и откинулся на спинку стула с видом дона Корлеоне, не меньше. Даже руку выставил с перстнем, как будто предлагая поцеловать. — Уверен, этот экскурс был не для красного словца. Что-то знаешь? Или придумала?

— Скажем так, я думаю, нам нужно поймать Джека, которого видит Антон.

Про приветы Шастун так и не признался. И о случае на колонне рассказал под давлением.

***

Идея «ловить на живца» Шастуну не понравилась. В детали плана посвятили почему-то только Диму, Серёгу и саму Юлю. Антон считал, что силы могут оказаться не равны. Не то чтобы он сомневался в коллегах, но четвёрка магов, ещё и без лекаря, казалась ему как минимум уязвимой.  
В ухе раздался чих.

— Будь здоров уже, — раздражённо буркнул Антон. Каким образом гном, представитель одного из самых живучих народов, умудрился простудиться, оставалось загадкой.

— Спасибо, — гнусаво отозвался Матвиенко. — Думаешь, он придёт?

— Или придёт, или мы услышим звон колокольчиков Шастуна, — ледяным тоном отозвалась Юля.

Возможно, никакого льда в тоне не было и в помине, но то, насколько спокойно она отрубила, как-то не вселяло надежду.

— Чувствую себя девушкой на свидании, — невесело отозвался Антон. Он гулял вдоль Фонтанки и приглядывался к редким прохожим. Все они были тепло одеты и напоминали скорее фэшн-катастрофу, чем того парня с голыми ногами. В городе давно стемнело, фонари работали не везде, и Шастун ощущал себя не девушкой, а распоследним долбоёбом, который хер пойми зачем выперся на мороз, но не признаваться же коллегам. Огонь внутри кипел, согревая носителя. Нестерпимо тянуло курить. Но те ребята, которые всё это и устроили, не наврали — они сделали температурный режим не таким лютым — в реке текла вода, хоть у берега ещё и виднелись ледяные глыбы, а снег сыпал мелко и как будто неохотно.

Они так никого и не встретили.

***

Зато за неделю до нового года встретил Антон. Он спал у себя дома и видел какой-то чудесный сон, когда совершенно омерзительным образом проснулся от холода. Первой мыслью было, конечно, что окно всё-таки треснуло, не выдержав суровой жизни. Второй, что Сеня умрёт в муках, как только попадётся в расставленные по дому ловушки: створка стеклопакета оказалась открыта, а на снегу, который намело, отчётливо виднелись следы босых ног. Размером, правда, они были в несколько раз крупнее стоп домового.  
У Антона по спине побежали мурашки. Вот так проникнуть в дом к магу было делом непростым. Он осмотрелся — в квартире ничего не поменялось. Вещи валялись так же, как он вчера их бросил, всякие мелкие безделушки лежали на своих местах. Он потянулся к пачке, сунул, не глядя, в рот сигарету и прикурил, подпитывая свою огненную натуру. Может, не так действенно, как хотелось бы, но лучше, чем ничего. И плевать, что в квартире нельзя — из окна неприятно тянуло холодом.  
А тянуть и дальше не было уже никакого смысла.

— Выходи. Тут не так много места, чтобы прятаться, а ты, я так понимаю, рослый малый.

Комната ответила одухотворённой тишиной, и Антон всерьёз решил, что он просто умом тронулся, приняв какие-то погодные явления за следы на снегу, когда в тёмном проёме коридора показалась палка. Самая, мать её, настоящая палка. Таких по улицам весной и осенью валяется кучами. Но ни дриад, ни энтов он домой не приглашал, а кто мог прийти с посохом, на ум как-то не приходило. Шастун успел познакомиться с одним из самых сильных и старых магов, с Газмановым, но даже тот не позволял себе трости, не говоря уж о старомодном посохе. И тут рядом с сучковатым крючком, выполнявшим роль навершия, появилось уже знакомое лицо. Глаза на бледной физиономии почти светились синевой.

— Добрый вечер. Надеюсь, не помешал? — голос у Джека оказался чуть сиплый, как будто простуженный. А ещё приятный. Когда он говорил, изо рта шёл пар. Вот только едва ли оттого, что в комнате было холодно.

Антон, глубоко затянувшись, уже собирался выдать что-то в духе «да чё ты, братан, разве ты мог помешать», но сдержался. Всё-таки стоило ещё понять, кто такой этот чудак. Он явился в лучшем виде: босой, в драных на коленях джинсах и неизменной толстовке. Волосы, как успел заметить Антон, так и не отросли, а выбритые виски наводили на мысли об изощрённом способе суицида.

— Нет, не помешал. Я как раз думал свежим воздухом подышать, — отозвался Шастун. Его стремительно понижающаяся в комнате температура начинала напрягать, тело, стремясь защититься, понемногу раскалялось. И, если так и дальше пойдёт, он вспотеет и простудится. Коллеги же от смеха передохнут.

— Я давно за вами наблюдаю, — доверительно протянул Джек. Он полностью вышел из сумрака, и теперь его можно было рассмотреть получше. Не такой молодой, как порой казалось, худой, жилистый, он производил, однако, приятное впечатление. Короткая светлая щетина на подбородке и мешки под глазами прибавляли ему лет пять сверху, но делали до странного трогательным весь общий образ — как будто он был не то престарелым студентом, не то моложавым преподом, Шастун ещё не решил.

— Пришёл, чтобы обсудить требования? — Не видя смысла в растягивании резины, Антон уверенно взял быка за рога, а инициативу в разговоре в свои руки.

— Требования? — этот ледяной ублюдок был хорошим актёром — удивление выглядело натурально. Не знай Шастун, что уже успели сделать его дружки, поверил бы.  
Не теряя времени даром, Антон рванул с места. Сократил расстояние до цели за долю секунды, ударил предплечьем в шею парню, прижал его к стене, слегка придушивая. Заклинание кастануть гость не успеет, а лёд Шастуну что слону дробина — он сильный огненный маг, почти элементовик, осталось сдать пару экзаменов и можно будет на следующую степень претендовать. Он прижал удивительно податливого гостя крепче, прищурил глаза.

— А как же фокусы со снежинками? Или ты решил обойтись без иллюзий? — прошипел Антон прямо в бледное лицо. Моментально исчезнувшее. То ли подсказка сработала, то ли иллюзию не было смысла поддерживать, но в руках у Шастуна вдруг оказалась пустота, и он приложился об стену, по инерции продолжая давить на то, чего там уже не было.

— Не слишком вежливо, — потирая точёную шею, отозвался ледяной маг, оказавшись за спиной, прямо на кровати огненного. — Предлагаю начать сначала. Меня зовут Арсений, и у меня нет никаких требований. От чая бы не отказался, но это опционально, и я не готов драться за возможность им угоститься.

Охреневший чуть сильнее, чем думал, Антон обернулся к магу.

— Арсений? Я думал, ты какой-нибудь там Джек.

На лице Арса появилось сложное выражение.

— У меня нет волшебных бобов, если ты о том Джеке, и я понятия не имею где утка, несущая золотые яйца.

— Какие яйца? Ты чё несёшь?

— Явно не их, — усмехнулся Арсений и, поднявшись, направился на кухню. — Я не из тех, кто морозит город, если ты об этом, — донеслось уже из коридора.

Вопросов было куда больше, чем Шаст рассчитывал получить ответов, однако то, насколько спокойно вёл себя этот Арсений, определённо обнадёживало. Он закрыл окно, оглядел учинённый беспредел и пошёл следом.

Будучи гостеприимным хозяином, Антон налил им чай и даже поставил на стол какие-то печенья. Вид у них был чуть лучше, чем после столкновения с грузовиком. Ледяной маг покрутил одно в пальцах, зачем-то понюхал — выглядело так, будто он сомелье, а под носом дорогое вино со сложным букетом — и, видимо решив, что сойдёт, бросил в рот.

— А ты знаешь тех, кто морозит город? — решив зайти с козырей, Антон уселся на стул. Перед ним, источая пар, стояла кружка с чаем. Арсу он поставил такую же.

— Нет, думаю, ледяной и воздушный маг, — пожал плечами ночной гость и принялся за чай. Предварительно остудив его, судя по пропавшему пару. — Я не заодно с ними, не знаю их и ничего особенно подсказать не могу.

— А чего явился тогда? — буркнул Шаст. Этому странному парню почему-то хотелось доверять. То ли во взгляде что-то было, то ли в позе, Антон сам не знал, но, что называется, чувствовал — с Арсением можно расслабиться.

— Познакомиться пришёл, — расплылся в улыбке гость. — Я давно за тобой наблюдаю. Уже писал тебе на лужах, на окнах и на витринах, но ты игнорируешь. Пытался как-то ещё намекать, но всё мимо. Тот твой забег со стриптизом я до сих пор вспоминаю. Жаль, не мог в полной мере насладиться.

Антон поджал губы. Он и так подозревал, что в пылу погони выглядел, наверное, не слишком изящно, зато, в этом он не сомневался, было точно незабываемо.

— И часто ты вот так приходишь знакомиться через окно? Уверяю тебя, такие способы пленяют только юных дам, огневикам приятнее, когда их не морозят посреди ночи.

Арсений потупил взгляд. Он выглядел немного смущённым.

— Ладно, хрен с ним, забей. Давай лучше обсудим твоё странное поведение. Часто ты так заигрываешь с парнями?

— Нет. Ты мне просто понравился сразу.

Антон усилием воли заставил себя не закатывать глаза — подкаты выглядели откровенно слабовато. Пусть этот горе-Ледяной Джек и не состоял в банде отморозков, но просто так раскрывать ему объятия тоже не входило в планы Антона. Сейчас чаёк попьют, и Шастун срочно сменит дислокацию. Просто на всякий случай.

— Ты, значит, по парням? — Эта информация особенно не нужна была Антону, но для поддержания разговора годилась. В целом их отношения были ещё на той стадии, когда в костёр можно было бросить что угодно, чтобы разжечь огонь красноречия. Выражаясь проще — они не знали друг друга нихуя.

Арсений повёл плечом и отпил чай. Кружку он держал, оттопырив мизинец. Эта особенность показалась Антону даже трогательной немного.

— А ты? — вместо ответа ввернул ледяной.

— А я тут работу работаю. У нас, знаешь ли, проблем до задницы, самую малость не до любовных интрижек.

До этого вальяжно сидящий на стуле дух-не дух, подобрался, поставил чашку на стол и уставился пристально на Шастуна. Проскочила даже мысль, что у Антона что-то крупно на лбу написано. Как бы там ни было, Арсений поднялся, подхватил свою палку и уже привычным способом — распавшись на миллион снежинок — свалил. И нахрена припёрся, спрашивается.

***

В понедельник в отделе было тихо. Частично оттого, что немногим удалось добраться, частично из-за отсутствия интернета — свериться с новостями не получалось, айтишник, тихо матерясь, ковырялся в начинке ноутбука, почему-то разложив его прямо на кухонном столе, а Дима и Серёжа играли в дурака.  
Пастораль картины разбавляла Ахмедова. Она была одета в ярко-зелёный свитер и чёрные обтягивающие штаны и выглядела сногсшибательно, несмотря на стакан кефира, зажатый в руке.

— Коллеги, — пробасил Шастун и потянулся к чайнику. Тот приятно согрел руку — кто-то заботливо погрел воду перед приходом огневика, — какие новости?

— Никаких, — отозвался Матвиенко голосом старой бабки. Он умел мастерски прикидываться пожилыми женщинами и бессовестно этим пользовался. Впрочем, чаще всего в целях помощи следствию. — Интернет сдох, вот, ждём, когда починят.

— У меня уже паранойя началась, — вклинился Дима, сдав последние карты и оставив Серёгу в дураках. — Я как узнал, сразу решил, что это банда отмороженных. Мало ли, к ним примкнул кто или ещё что. Мороз этот тоже. Раздражает всё. Белый вчера ушёл в патруль и до сих пор не вернулся, телефон у него не отвечает.

В голосе Поза явно слышалась досада. Руслана в отделе особо не любили, но и смерти ему не желал никто, а вот факт пропажи ледяного мага, конечно, настораживал.

— Он придёт. Проверит что хотел и придёт, вот увидите, — отозвалась Юля из холодильника.

— А я встречался с этим ледяным мужиком. Его, кстати, Арсением зовут. — В полной тишине можно было услышать, как дышит Паша. Но Паша не дышал. Он, замерев над расчленённой техникой, пялился на Антона, как и все в комнате, явно ожидая продолжения.

Рассказывать особо было нечего, но и врать или утаивать смысла не было — если бы коллеги случайно узнали о встрече, это вышло бы совсем боком, да и, как знать, кто-нибудь из них придумает, как можно использовать это чудо природы. Насколько Антон смог понять, у Арса была странная связь с природой, он буквально не был живым существом, а являлся чем-то средним между духом и магом. Дима, сверкая улыбкой, поделился легендой, гласящей об элементалях — хранителях стихий. Мол, в стародавние времена, когда по земле ещё ходили великаны, небо было голубее, а трава зеленее, ковен магов собрался и, избрав самых сильных и самых мудрых (тут у Шастуна возникли справедливые сомнения), наделил их силами, превосходящими даже самых сильных из смертных. Фактически избранные слились со своими стихиями, став живым их воплощением. Они, наделённые мудростью и опытом, должны были позаботиться о земле, не допускать катаклизмов и всячески оберегать покой людей.

— Судя по всему, Арсений нифига не элементаль, он для этого недостаточно старый и мудрый, это раз. И вообще, это просто красивая легенда, это два.

— С чего ты так решил? — насупился Поз.

— С землетрясений, цунами и смерчей. Храни нас элементали, такого дерьма, как и извержений, не случилось бы. А «Последний день Помпеи» был бы не просто метафорой, а забавной шуткой — круто же, жить на склоне вулкана и ни разу не огрести.

Градус энтузиазма, вызванного красивой сказкой, стремительно упал. Сравнение Антону не понравилось, но другого он придумать не смог, так что забил на это. Потянуло курить.

Живым сугробом на кухню шагнул Белый. Он был буквально весь в снегу. Только в узкой прорези между шапкой и воротом куртки, напоминающей отверстие в забрале, блестели глаза.

— Налейте мне водки, пожалуйста, — проскрипел маг и принялся стряхивать с себя снег и лёд прямо на пол.

Шастун наблюдал за этим с толикой зависти: только ледяным магам сейчас было комфортно. Заморозить Руслана невозможно, так что весь этот камуфляж наверняка, чтобы повеселить коллег и придать приличествующего случаю драматизма.

— Можете меня поздравить, — Белый резко выдохнул и опрокинул в себя стопку, — я подрался с ледяным големом и выяснил кое-что.

Маг вытащил из кармана тусклый белый кристалл, положил его на стол, а сам уселся на кухонный диван, потеснив Матвиенко.

— Среди этих упырей есть некромант. Только вот работает он не столько с мёртвыми телами, сколько с сознанием. У голема был настоящий мозг. Жаль было ломать, но иначе эта скотина никак не успокаивалась. Банда Ледяного Джека что-то посерьёзнее готовит, чем мы думали. При стабильно низких температурах такие големы могут существовать бесконечно, я думаю. — Он сделал паузу, переводя дыхание. Паша, как единственный инженер в комнате, заинтересовался кристаллом. В центре у него была трещина, через которую наверняка произошла утечка магии, и голем стал нестабильным, что позволило его уничтожить.

— Кристалл заряжается от окружающей его холодной среды, поддерживает жизнь в кукле и не даёт мозгу умереть окончательно. Весь пропитанный магией, такой голем фактически вечный двигатель. Самостоятельная замкнутая система, я полагаю? — Воля выглядел заинтригованным. Белый кивнул и проскрипел:

— Я уже послал отчёт на верха, посмотрим что они скажут.

Антон почувствовал, как начинает кружиться голова. То есть магов совершенно точно два, а то и больше, и они придумали то, до чего не могло додуматься всё магическое сообщество. Разговоры о подобных гомункулах не умолкали с середины восемнадцатого века, но всех всегда смущали разные мелочи вроде поддержания микроклимата и этичности вопроса — требовался мозг разумного существа. По всему выходило, что этих ребят не смущал последний вопрос.

— И вот ещё что, — Руслан поджал губы, посмотрел на Серёжу и, не отводя взгляда, выдал: — это был гном. Сами знаете, анатомическое строение отличается немного.

Матвиенко едва заметно побледнел. Учитывая его здоровый загар, который не блёкнул даже в Питере, выглядело это жутковато.

— Это только теория, но Гаджет могла стать их жертвой. Я тут не нагоняю жути, её мозг был извлечён, причём при жизни. — Этот вопрос не давал Антону покоя так давно, что уже натёр мозоль на его собственном мозге.

В окно что-то врезалось, напрочь порушив момент. Антон обернулся и тут же нахмурился — на стекле красовался размазанный снежок. На седьмом, мать его, этаже. В снегу торчал чей-то палец — предупреждение.

Юля поднялась и, взяв с собой Руслана, пошла на улицу добывать вещдок. Антон перевёл взгляд на Серёжу и про себя выдохнул — первый шок явно прошёл, и теперь представитель подземного народа выглядел очень по-деловому. Это к лучшему.

*

— Чего я нихрена не могу понять, так это зачем я тебе об этом рассказываю, — насупившись, Шастун прикурил чёрную сигарету. Пропитанный коньяком дорогой табак начал тлеть, приятно разлился по языку густым дымом, дразня алкогольными нотками.

— Потому что я потрясающий? — Арсений сидел и, широко улыбаясь, вертел в нервных пальцах серебряные кольца мага. Не безделушки, а самые настоящие обереги. Они, однако, были полезны только в умелых руках, а руки Попова к таковым не относились. Они виделись уже несколько раз, однажды Арс даже помог с задержанием — приморозил удирающего мага к тротуару, пока никто не видел. Антон, задыхаясь, был очень благодарен и очень зол — это всё не игры, в рот их ебать. Попову же всё на свете казалось чёртовой игрой, особенно сейчас, когда по городу разгуливали големы, больше всего напоминающие ожившие манекены с лампочкой в груди, всюду лежали тонны снега, а реки выглядели сказочными тропами в другой мир.

— Нихуя. Скорее потому, что мне не дорога моя работа, блин. Сболтнул лишнего, жалею теперь.

— Ты же знаешь, я вне политики. — Арс склонил голову чуть вбок, посмотрел исподлобья. Жалобно, как умел он один.

— Капец как я надеюсь, что ты не с ними заодно, уж поверь. Да и всему магическому миру, если уж на то пошло, об этом сообщили, чё я стремаюсь? — вопрос был риторическим. Хотя Попов буквально и относился к магической половине мира, но не принимал никакого участия в происходящем, наблюдая за всем со стороны. До встречи с Антоном он как-то не касался магов и прочего, умудряясь существовать как бы между миров.

— А почему Сергей так впечатлился? У гномов крепкие родственные узы, и недавно пропал кто-то из кузенов?

Антон выдохнул серый дымок и, приподняв одну бровь, задумался.

— Ты прав и не прав одновременно. У гномов действительно потрясающе сильные родственные связи и впечатляющие хитросплетения родственных уз. Всякие кузены, дяди и прочие девери для них не пустой звук. Но такие, как Матвиенко, рвут с домашними, отрекаются от клана, если хотят уйти в мир. Сергей тоже не стал исключением. Вернуться домой он может только в одном случае — если умрёт. Думаю, ты в курсе, что гномы издавна славились своими товарами и богатствами, с тех пор мало что изменилось, только теперь кроме хитрых механизмов они ещё и смартфоны собирают. А Серёга так сбледнул потому, что своих гномы хоронят глубоко под землёй в склепах. Даже те, кто ушёл, и то удостаиваются чести вернуться в смерти в семью и лечь в одной усыпальнице с предками. А тот, чей мозг дали голему, не имел шансов воссоединиться с семьёй. Это самое страшное для гнома — и в посмертии не обрести покоя.

Арсений пожевал губу и сунул нос свой дурацкий в чашку. Он молчал так долго, что Шаст успел докурить, налить себе чаю и позалипать в телефоне. Молчание стало вязким, неуютным, и тут Попов отозвался прямо в кружку.

— Думаю, я понимаю, о чём ты говоришь. А тот палец принадлежал тому же гному, я надеюсь?

— Ты проницательнее, чем кажешься на первый взгляд.

— Льстец.

***

С той встречи прошло около недели. Новый год был прямо на носу, жители как могли бодрились, начальство зверело, логично полагая, что именно в праздничную ночь разразится тот самый пиздец, которого все ждут. Напряжение достигло, казалось, своего максимума. Антон курил уже не по пачке, а по две-три в день, ночевал и дневал на работе, принял участие в двух облавах и одном задержании. Но с подозреваемым он напрямую не работал, это была обязанность Димы — копаться в чужих мозгах. Конечно, без согласия он не мог этого сделать, а тот парень не соглашался. Молодой совсем, белобрысый и с фамилией дебильной, то ли Щербатый, то ли как-то так, Шастун не запомнил. Его куда больше беспокоили оставшиеся на свободе члены банды.

Серёжа, сидевший до этого неподвижно и как будто даже дремавший, поднялся так резко, что Антон аж вздрогнул — задумался и испугался от неожиданности.

— Серёг, ты чего?

— Есть одна догадка, где некромант мог взять труп. Там же могут быть и другие. Я всё думал, почему мне не даёт это покоя — никто из родичей не говорил о разграблении гробниц. Да и слишком многое пришлось бы пройти, чтобы вытащить тело гнома из склепа. Он не просто убил гнома, он убил одного из таких же, как я, отшельников. И я даже знаю кого. Вполне может быть, что он убьёт и других, уже убил.

Антон поднялся тоже — нужно было осмотреть место, на которое указал Матвиенко.

*

Иногда приятно ошибиться. Об этом думал Шастун, прижимая ко рту и носу платок — Сергей не ошибся. Судя по запаху, убили парней пару недель назад. Батареи исправно топили и тела разлагались здесь, в замкнутом пространстве, без насекомых. Только пару кошек, несколько озверевших от пережитого, пришлось выволочь на улицу и запереть в УАЗике, чтобы не мешали. Если они не совсем поехали крышей, то их ждёт реабилитация и приют.

У всех трупов отсутствовали головы. Грудные клетки были вскрыты, но все органы остались на месте, никаких повреждений на них, кроме тех, которые были обусловлены разложением, не было. И выглядели раны так, словно ни один гном не сопротивлялся. Некоторые тела лежали на кроватях, столах и на полу, другие продолжали сидеть. За столами, перед разложенными инструментами, за обеденным столом, у стены. Если бы не запах, можно было бы решить, что они живы, просто прервались на короткий отдых и вот-вот захлопнут грудные клетки, наденут головы обратно и приступят к работе.

Матвиенко подошёл к одному из трупов, одетому в синюю в клетку рубашку и, склонившись, присмотрелся к поясу.

— Это свояк мой, Захарьин. Получается, я каждого здесь знаю. Знал, — сам себя поправил гном и отошёл к окну, выглянул. — Машины все на месте. Их мало того что застали врасплох, они даже не сопротивлялись. Как такое возможно? Сильные, молодые мужчины, а умерли так легко, как будто были детьми.

Антон промолчал. Пока у него не было ответа ни на один вопрос. За стенами двухэтажного таунхауса сыпался снегом декабрь. Вот-вот он должен был закончиться. Здесь была чёртова дюжина трупов, значит где-то гуляли двенадцать големов. При условии, что всё получилось. А големы очень сильные, Руслан сказал. И магией таких завалить непросто. Пара магов и отряд воинов, как в сказке про Урфина Джюса. По коже прошёл холодок. Шаст так свыкся с запахом, что уже не прикрывал нос. Он бегло осмотрел место преступления, отметил отсутствие крови на трупах и вышел, оставив работу экспертам.

***

Работа шла полным ходом. Их снова снарядили в патрули и снова в тупой форме — Антон был облачён в наряд Снегурочки, а Белый в Деда Мороза. И это было бы смешно, но тридцать первого утром таскаться по городу в поисках хрен пойми чего с тотальным ощущением надвигающегося пиздеца было не самым интересным.

— Колени не мёрзнут? — без привычной козлиной интонации поинтересовался Белый. Они взяли по большому стакану кофе и, стоя у ограждения набережной канала Грибоедова, смотрели на Казанский собор. Сбоку он выглядел не так величественно, но всё равно приятно. Пусть и мрачновато.  
Вокруг каким-то чудом разгребли снег, и колонны вырисовывались на фоне сугробов, как вертикально стоящие гробы.

— Да нет, нормально, — отозвался Шастун и перевёл взгляд на уток. Бесстрашные пернатые сидели ровным рядком на льду, сковавшем реку по краям, примыкающим к набережной. Между белыми зубами обломков льда мерно текла вода.  
И тут по ней стали сплавляться сердечки. Самые, сука, настоящие ледяные сердца. Антон так охуел, что чуть не подавился глотком кофе. Среагировав мгновенно, он ткнул пальцем в сторону дома Зингера, куда-то на купол, и уставился туда сам для прочей убедительности. Не хватало ещё, чтобы Руслан узнал о странной причуде Арса. Вообще заигрывания ледяного духа уже переходили границы разумного. То он приносил цветы изо льда, то звал Антона Изольдой, то как-то раз устроил самый настоящий снегопад в комнате. Ох и орал в тот раз Шастун, которого эта пурга изрядно заебала.

Коллега бросил взгляд на башню и выронил стакан — прямо на каркасе шара, держась лапой за конструкцию, сидел голем!

Несколько охреневший от таких совпадений, Антон сбросил тревожное СМС всем членам команды и молча потащился за дедушкой.

К дому книги они подошли спокойно, не суетясь. Без команды здесь было тяжело воевать — подняться на верхотуру не мог ни один из них, по крайней мере так, чтобы не спалиться. А народу на Невском было как на грех — в такое время праздник был как нельзя актуален. Оставалось только исподтишка наблюдать за чудом некромантской мысли и надеяться, что ничего не случится.

— Как ты его заметил вообще? — уточнил Руслан, приветливо махая рукой прохожим. Борода скрывала его лицо практически полностью.

— Да случайно, сам же понимаешь.

Тряся жопой, подошёл Серёжа. Одетый всё в тот же велюровый ужас с кисточками на ушах, он, невозмутимо уперев руки в пухлые бока, посмотрел прямо на крышу. Гений конспирации.  
Антон жестом ему показал опустить забрало и Матвиенко, вроде, послушался. Он осмотрел толпу и не торопясь пошёл вдоль здания дома книги, мимо канала. Наверное, собирался осмотреться или ещё что.  
На машине, как белые люди, подъехали Дима и Юля. В этот момент Антон всерьёз задумался о получении прав. Ну как всерьёз, фоново. Всерьёз его занимал только голем и возможные враги поблизости. Юля, не говоря ни слова, отошла от толпы и тут же взмыла в воздух, вырастив мощные ветви. Они вздыбили асфальт и, подхватив ведьму, подняли на уровень третьего-четвёртого этажа. Там Ахмедова должна была разведать обстановку, а Поз озаботился супербыстрой и организованной эвакуацией всех, включая работников ближайших магазинов, надоедливых промоутеров с турами по Питеру и области и даже продавцов кофе. Уже через пару минут они остались на проспекте одни. Шастун скинул убогий костюм, оставшись в свитере и шортах.  
Руслан, схватив Шастуна под живот, взмыл вверх так быстро, как будто у него за спиной чёртов ранец реактивный был. На деле просто напитанный влагой воздух и магия льда.

Оказавшись на куполе, они присмотрелись к голему. Тот, прижав острые лисьи уши к голове и щурясь, смотрел в ответ. Этот выглядел как настоящий ночной кошмар: напоминая закованную в ледяную броню лисицу, он скалил пасть, утыканную пусть и ледяными, но острыми зубами.

— Привет, ребятки, — голос у него был механический, как будто в записи. К тому же зачем снабжать куклу гортанью и прочим было совсем не понятно. Пока до Шастуна не дошло — голос, которым разговаривал голем, принадлежал Серёже Матвиенко.

— Дима, берегись! — Как мог громко заорал Антон, а сам шарахнул в монстра огненным шаром — топорно, но эффективно. Было бы, не будь на улице так холодно и влажно. Шар хоть и получился большим, но из-за расстояния сильно пострадал и, ударив в выставленный щит, не принёс почти никакого урона. Сзади на голема набросилась Ахмедова. Она вырастила гибкую лиану, спеленала тварь, обездвижив её на секунду, и уронила его с крыши. Руслан, бросив Шастуна, рванул вниз, чтобы сцепиться с освободившимся из плена веток голема. Шастун бросился вслед за исчезнувшей за парапетом тварью, перегнулся через край, ударил снова в надежде пробить ледяную корку голема. Тщетно — он едва не попал в Белого. От неожиданности потеряв опору, Антон сорвался вниз. У него было кольцо, зачарованное на левитацию — на одно падение с четвёртого этажа точно хватит. Так думал наивный Шастун, когда его прямо поперёк тела перехватил Арсений. Он уцепился так сильно, что наверняка останутся синяки. В несколько прыжков чёртов дух оказался на земле, держа свою ношу так же крепко, но теперь чуть более аккуратно. Он поставил Антона на землю и, широко улыбаясь, уже собирался разлететься мириадом снежинок, не иначе, когда прямо посередине его синей дурацкой толстовки пророс ледяной шип. Воздух застрял у Антона в горле — окровавленный кусок льда потянулся назад, исчез, оставив сквозное отверстие, сквозь которое при желании можно было бы увидеть улыбающееся ебало сраной белки. У Шастуна такого желания не было. Заорав не своим голосом, он спалил и чёртов костюм, и того или ту, или то, что было внутри. Такого огненного столба мир, наверное, не видел. Тянуло на армагеддец. Сам не свой, маг подхватил Арсения, мягко опустился с ним на гранитную плиту проспекта. Уставился тупо на синие губы, на бледное лицо, не замечая даже, как по щекам текут горячие слёзы. Сжав Арсения в руках, Шастун заорал. Громко, неконтролируемо, слепо.

*

— Да хватит уже. — Дима отмахнулся от Ляйсан, держащей вату с лечебной мазью. — Заживёт и так.

— Ты просто хочешь, чтобы шрам остался. У тебя бровь рассечена, Позов, — строго начала ведьма. — Потом будешь хвастаться, что принял участие в настоящей битве.

— Ой, ну хватит уже. Ещё скажи, что мне шампанское нельзя.

— Доболтаешься, нельзя будет.

Голоса их доносились как через вату. В Шастуне было столько седативных, что хватило бы на пару таких же, как он. Не хотелось ничего. Ну, пить хотелось, а больше ничего. Даже вставать, чтобы попить, и то не хотелось. Мысли даже не пытались ворочаться в голове. Он просто смотрел перед собой в отчаянной попытке не пустить слюну по подбородку. Пока, вроде, получалось.  
Чем кончилось дело, Антон не знал. Его в какой-то момент просто выключило, а когда очнулся, он уже сидел на больничной койке и не соображал.

Вошёл Воля. Он жестом позвал Утяшеву выйти. Антон проводил её взглядом и посмотрел на Димку. Тот выглядел побитым, но не побеждённым.

— Тох, ты как? Пришёл в себя? Потерпи, пожалуйста, минут через двадцать тебе легче станет. Если что, это была идея Белого всадить тебе двойную дозу — ты не выпускал его из рук.

Шастун кивнул. Он охотно верил, что не выпускал тело Арсения из рук. Говорил же, что это не игры, что нельзя лезть, пока он на задании, что пока не поймают этих конченых вообще лучше где-нибудь отсидеться. Отсидится теперь на мягких облачках, идиот.  
По щекам снова потекли слёзы.

— Тшшш, ну чего ты, Тоха? Потери среди гражданских бывают. Хотя я не пойму, откуда он вообще там взялся. Сейчас его в морге положили, потом попрощаешься, если захочешь.

Антон не хотел прощаться. Он вспоминал, как Попов морозил ему пиво, иногда прямо в руке, как он, прищурившись, мог потушить только что подожжённую сигарету и как однажды запрыгнул на включённую электрическую плиту. Красный круг ему ни о чём не сказал, а вот запах горелой тряпки и палёного мяса весьма о многом. Ожог тогда был некритичный, потому что у Арса какая-то своя защита от повреждений, но увидеть его обнажённым оказалось волнительно.  
А ведь Шаст так и не сказал этому дурачине, который, чтобы пожелать сладких снов, иногда устраивал настоящие представления из снега, что он потрясающий.

— Бывают, — выдавил из себя Антон. Сил подняться у него не было.

А позже обнаружилась пропажа тела прямо из морга Ведомства. Ой, как орали начальники всех мастей.  
А Шастуну почему-то было спокойно. Возможно, из-за двойной дозы седативных.

***

Конечно, в саму праздничную ночь их выгнали патрулировать город. Все силы Ведомства были брошены на поиски Матвиенко и банды Ледяного Джека. Которая оказалась бандой вовсе не Джека, тот был мёртв, но название прицепилось, как репей к собаке.  
Апокалипсиса, которого все ждали, не случилось. Президент произнёс обращение к дорогим россиянам, куранты отбили двенадцать раз, а ничего так и не изменилось. Разве что снег пошёл, но такой хиленький, что, скорее всего, самый настоящий, не магический.

Антон шёл по улице, даже не зная что это за улица, то ли Разъезжая, то ли Графский переулок. Он смотрел по сторонам, прислушивался к грохочущей отовсюду музыке и думал. Гадал, как они будут искать Серёжу, если ещё есть кого искать, что будет завтра, не логичнее ли всё провернуть первого, когда уставшие от ночных бдений, маги будут валиться с ног.  
Мысли были откровенно не радостными. В кармане коротко завибрировал телефон — пришла тревожная СМС. Антон проверил адрес — в пяти кварталах от его места нахождения. Развернувшись, он побежал к воде — у пристани был припаркован чей-то скутер, вполне сойдёт.

Мчась по водной глади, Антон жалел только о том, что не взял с собой очки — сраная вода летела в лицо. Ледяная блядская вода. Она была всюду и вся сущность Шастуна активно против этого протестовала, но здравый смысл был сильнее и подавлял протесты.

Он прибыл явно одним из первых. Припарковав своё импровизированное плавсредство номер один за квартал от места, Шастун остальное расстояние преодолел бегом. По привычке, приблизившись к геометке, Антон замедлил шаг и скрылся при помощи заклинания невидимости. Для любого телепата это будет плёвым препятствием, а вот для прочих магов вполне сойдёт.  
Он притаился у колонны, прислушался. За воем ветра ничего невозможно было различить. В голову пришла мысль о том, что это может быть ловушкой, Серёжин телефон могли разблочить и использовать в своих целях отступнники. Сейчас стало особенно не по себе: Шастун сотни раз говорил Матвиенко, что пароль один-два-три-два-один не такой уж надёжный, как хотелось бы, но самоуверенный гном не слушал. Хорошо, если он жив вообще. За это Антон готов был простить и пренебрежение базовыми инструкциями, касающимися всех сфер жизни, и даже обзывательства в духе «шпалы» и «палки», лишь бы жив был, идиотина.  
Ноздри защекотал запах лаванды — это был условный сигнал — едва ощутимый, но легко узнаваемый, он использовался Ахмедовой для связи с командой. Сейчас Юля сообщила всем магам, что она на месте и готова действовать. У них был чёткий план для подобных операций — оставалось дождаться группу захвата и идти на штурм. Скорее всего отступники спрятались в подвале здания.  
Лунный диск закрыла собой гигантская туша дракона. Широко расправив крылья, костяной гигант вёз на своей спине два десятка лучших спецмагов. Это как спецназ, только кроме кулаков у них ещё были дополняющие друг друга способности. И действительно, в ночном воздухе абсолютно не слышно от огромной тени отделились несколько мелких и стали стремительно снижаться — чуть ближе к крыше их подхватят воздушники и мягко опустят. Антон сглотнул, потёр ладони, согревая, и приготовился врываться.

Прямо рядом с ним, как будто издеваясь, приземлился Эд. Отбитый на всю башку, Выграновский выделялся тем, что не носил шлем. Буквально. Вместо этого он сделал свои тату с каким-то химикатом, делающим их прочными, как кевлар, и теперь счастливо щеголял, морозя бритый затылок.  
Антон почувствовал, как вскипела кровь от близости водника. Раздался взрыв — дверь вынесли.

Самого боя он не запомнил. В вихре огня и дыма, ворвавшись в здание, Шастун действовал больше на инстинктах. Он атаковал, уворачивался, закрывал огненной стеной себя и других магов и дрался. Буквально. С големами пришлось вступить в рукопашный бой, потому что магия, как ни странно, этих тварей не брала: сказывалось наличие гномской части в их телах, и кристалл, разгоняющий магию по телам, видимо, тоже был не из простых. Каждый из снежных слуг выглядел как какое-то животное. Самым огромным оказался медведь. Он порвал Егора буквально пополам. От такого зрелища Антон несколько опешил. Он был плохо знаком с Кридом, ещё не успел, и вот тот рухнул красивым лицом в лужу крови. Эд, озверев, ринулся на голема, окутал его водой и, если Шаст верно понял, каким-то образом разрушил молекулярную структуру льда, его составляющего. Когда пузырь лопнул и вода хлынула во все стороны, к ноге Антона прибило и кристалл, и мозг. Последний выглядел вполне достойно: не разлагался, пока был внутри этой чёртовой куклы.

Отступники обнаружились в подвале. Двое мужчин и девушка, держась за руки и находясь явно в трансе, стояли перед алтарным камнем, на котором лежал полуголый Матвиенко. Выглядел он чуть лучше, чем труп: ухоженные волосы растрепались и сбились в колтуны, на тёмной коже виднелись синяки, а одна из скуловых костей, казалось, была сломана.  
Прекрасно зная, что ритуал нельзя нарушать просто так, не зная что происходит, Антон замер, уставился на начерченные руны, на красные свечи, текущие воском так обильно, как будто в подвале сорокаградусная жара, на сцепленные, побелевшие руки отступников. Всё его существо вопило о необходимости разорвать их круг, не дать обмену завершиться, или что там за ритуал они себе устроили.  
Но Шастун подавил этот порыв, он обернулся, с облегчением увидел Позова — вот кто во всём сейчас разберётся.

Дима подошёл ближе, прикрыл глаза, судя по всему, впадая в какое-то подобие транса. Руслан тут же оказался рядом, закрыл его собой от возможного нападения, и Шаст сделал то же самое — встал с другой стороны. Сверху ещё слышалась возня, грохот, звуки борьбы, но настоящая битва сейчас происходила здесь. Незримая и от этого ещё более страшная.  
Наконец, спустя ужасных полминуты, за которые Антон успел взмокнуть от волнения, Поз открыл глаза и жестом показал, что можно действовать — выглядел он чуть лучше Матвиенко. Белый, с рассечённой бровью, сделав себе самый настоящий меч изо льда, кинулся к отступникам, рубанул по сцепленным рукам, но не смог заставить их разжать пальцы — меч раскрошился на куски, упал к ногам грудой бесполезного стекла. Антон попробовал обжечь магов, но всё было тщетно. Они выглядели как святые посреди ада — непоколебимые, бесстрашные, неуязвимые.  
И тут Сергей открыл глаза. Девушка дёрнулась, как от удара, Шаст тут же рванул к ней, вцепился горячей ладонью в плечо, со странным удовлетворением услышал запах жжёной ткани и плоти — не такие уж неуязвимые.

А дальше всё было как в тумане, буквально. Потому что лёд и пламя не лучшее сочетание, в первую очередь и разошедшиеся не на шутку маги сделали поистине впечатляющую завесу — таким спецэффектам можно было только позавидовать.  
Колдунья попыталась вырваться, ударила мощным порывом в грудь Антона, и всё бы хорошо, но она не учла его дурную силищу — Шаст отлетел, утянув вслед за собой и лёгкую девушку. Грудой они повалились на землю и, не давая ей время на ещё один финт ушами, Антон заломил руки за спину, сковал их наручниками из мельхиора и рывком поднял преступницу.  
В дыму остальные маги тоже повязали отступников. Кто-то помогал Серёже, кто-то уводил оставшихся в живых, двое точно держали крупного голема. Его, видимо, решено было взять живым. Приятно было осознать, что всё закончилось.

*

Антон так устал, что почти не чувствовал ног. Они отвезли Матвиенко в госпиталь, где тому диагностировали лёгкое сотрясение мозга и переутомление, но всё равно позволили и увидеться с сослуживцами, и даже отметить Новый год, пусть и пришлось специально для этого купить детское шампанское. Пенилась эта дрянь точно так же, как взрослая, и толку от неё было ровно столько же, то есть нифига. Поздравив всех и похлопав Серёжу по плечу, Шастун пошёл домой. Вспомнилось всё, предшествующее поимке магов, и на душе заскреблись кошки. Пусть с Арсением они были не так долго знакомы, но этот босоногий совсем не мальчик как-то странно очаровал огненного мага, приручил.  
Антон остановился на скользкой дорожке, достал перцовую сигарету, подкурил её от пальца. Кто-то подошёл и остановился точно напротив, как будто места мало и не обойти. Отчего-то явное желание случайного прохожего доебаться так разозлило, что маг едва не захавал свою же сигарету. Он резко поднял голову и открыл рот. Сигарета выпала.  
Перед ним стоял Арсений собственной, живой, персоной. На нём была какая-то стрёмная шапка-гандонка пидорского розового цвета, безрукавка оттенка пиздеца и джинсы с рваными коленями. Опять. С футболки скалился череп в капюшоне.  
Арс смотрел прямо и улыбался. Широко, радостно. И кнопка его эта дурацкая.  
Антон посмотрел пару секунд и сам не понял, как сгрёб его в объятия, прижал к себе так сильно, что самому больно стало. Этого идиота вообще теперь не хотелось отпускать. Он же успел смириться с его смертью, а тут — живой.

— Тоша?

Антон хотел спросить, какой он, нахуй, Тоша, но не смог: в горле встал ком, и он только сглотнул громко. Похер, Тоша, так Тоша. Это самое настоящее новогоднее чудо. Сбылось как раз то, что он загадал.

***

Заснул Антон мгновенно. Вот он лёг в нагретую батареей постель, посмотрел в окно, где кружась танцевали Красавица и Уёбище, сотканные из снега, и в следующую секунду Шастуна уже не было.

Утро встретило мага лютым сушняком, какого не бывало, сука, даже от нормального шампанского, и запахом жжёных волос. С мстительным удовольствием Антон подумал, что лучшего начала дня и придумать было невозможно. Он слегка модифицировал ловушки, всё ещё стоящие по углам, чтобы обеспечить нечисти тёплый приём.  
Поднявшись, он от души потянулся и только после этого направился на кухню — воняло именно оттуда. Как Антон и думал, сработала ловушка на дверце холодильника. В край охреневший домовой не попадался в неё очень долго, но ничто не вечно под луной. Вот и сейчас, надёжно прилипнув к белой поверхности бытовой техники, эта бородатая падла продолжала уминать его колбасу. Куда в него столько лезло, вообще оставалось загадкой.

— Ну что, Сеня, настало время обсудить детали нашего совместного проживания? — Антон стоически игнорировал аромат палёной шерсти. Но когда от него начало щипать глаза, всё-таки открыл форточку. Какой бы кара ни была, он страдать не собирался.

Домовой же, продолжая медленно тлеть и, кажется, не имея ничего против такого радикального метода стрижки, тихонько рыгнул. Это показалось Антону достаточным основанием для изгнания домового из, как ни иронично, дома. Маг прочитал короткое заклинание и, не слушая уже заверений духа о том, что он одумался и готов мирно сосуществовать с господином магом, действительно его изгнал. Однако наказание было такое себе — новостройки росли, как грибы в Ленобласти, найти новое пристанище не было проблемой. Даром что домишко будет помладше этого. А сюда, как знать, заселится какой-нибудь нормальных дух.  
Антон широко зевнул и уже собирался закрыть форточку, но обнаружил у окна Арса и вскрикнул от неожиданности.

— Мать твою, ублюдок, сука, ебучий! Уебан, блять! — выдал Антон в качестве приветствия несколько опешившему Попову и истерично щёлкнул кнопкой чайника. Не то было состояние, чтобы что-то объяснять. От ахуя ещё тряслись немного руки.

— И тебе доброе утро, — обиженно прогнусавил Арсений. По столу стал распространяться какой-то хитрый узор. Расползаясь ледовой корочкой, штрихи вывели слово «Антон» и замерли, пушась инеем.

Шастун сделал вид, что не растаял. Но как бы там ни было, пока расследование не прекратилось, и расслаблять булки было ещё рано. Впереди допросы, очные ставки и такое количество работы, что отпуск и покой мог только присниться во влажном сне. Кстати о влажности. Подтаяв, шедевр Арсения начал плыть, распространяя всюду настоящую воду.

— Пришёл подмочить мою репутацию? — Антон, как радушный хозяин, приткнул бедро к подоконнику и закурил. Благо, не надо было искать зажигалку, а сигареты у него были распиханы по всему дому.

— Непременно, — улыбнулся Арсений. Судя по хитрому прищуру, шутил, зараза. — Я пришёл засвидетельствовать своё почтение и убедить тебя, что со мной всё в порядке, я не умер и не пригрезился тебе вчера. Думаю, это важно.

— Важно, — хрипло отозвался Шастун и, не давая себе одуматься, качнулся вперед, обхватил прохладную шею горячей ладонью, нашёл губами чужие губы, поцеловал. Попов улыбнулся. Вот же зараза.

***

Щербаков, Абрамов, Варнава и Комаров. Серёжа сидел на постели, держа в руках папки с документами. Досье были хилыми, тонкими. Кроме фото и пары-тройки листов, в них ничего и не было. Антон угрюмо молчал, пялясь в окно. Ему было нечего сказать. Четыре выпускника разных институтов магии просто собрали банду, которая навела такого шороха, что всех в Ведомстве до сих пор ещё поёбывали, хотя прошло уже две недели с поимки За это время Шастун сменил служебную квартиру, наконец-то свалив с острова, съехался со сверхъестественным мужиком и успел начать бросать курить. Арсению очень не нравилось. И целоваться было «фу». Последнее особенно расстраивало. А между тем дело до сих пор не сдвинулось с мёртвой точки. По магическим законам нельзя было заставить преступников говорить. Даже отступники пользовались правом неприкосновенности. Телепаты работали с ними чуть ли не сутками, убеждали, подлавливали, но пока выходило так себе. Больше всех рассказал Щербаков. Тот самый некромант, которому удалось спаять свою и чужую магию — Варнавы — воедино, сохранив мозг жертв в рабочем и почти живом состоянии. Именно он занимался тем, что оставалось от трупов. Он же препарировал Гаджет. Когда Антон смотрел видео с допроса об убийстве той пикси, то едва сдержался, чтобы не пойти и не вытрясти из белобрысого подонка всё дерьмо. Некромант говорил спокойно, шутил вяло и, совершенно очевидно, ни в чём не раскаивался. Оказалось, что трупов пикси было куда больше, чем им удалось найти, просто особенность сообщества такова, что про них никто не заявлял, разбираясь своими силами. Да им бы никто и не поверил. А Гаджет, как ни иронично, расследовала это дело. Там, на кладбище, она застукала Варнаву за работой, за что и поплатилась.  
Виктор Комаров был мозгом операции. Телепат и воздушник, уникальный маг, сочетающий в себе две стихии, самородок, каких можно по пальцам пересчитать, он собрал вокруг себя тех, кто отвечал всем его замыслам: ледяную ведьму Варнаву, менталиста Абрамова и некроманта Щербакова — и, внушив им мысль о новом чудном мире, едва не разнёс существующий. Виктор, сложив руки на груди, часто повторял на допросах, что нельзя построить что-то новое поверх старого, в любом случае ломать придётся. И Шастун ломал. Голову.

— Выходит, моих братьев порешили фанатики из-за идеи какой-то там революции, — блёкло отозвался Матвиенко. Сегодня его уже должны были выписать, только поэтому Антон и притащил документы: официально разрешили нагружать мозг Сергея.

Тот ритуал, который Шастун и команда прервали, был нужен, чтобы влезть в голову гному, выведать всё, что возможно, и, при удачном стечении обстоятельств, сделать из него что-то вроде куклы колдуна. Бытовала легенда о полуразумных слугах магов, которые по собственной воле становились такими. С магически-научной точки зрения в красивом названии легенды был определённый смысл: сильный менталист действительно мог подчинить себе жертву настолько, что та сохраняла только видимость живого человека, полностью отдавая контроль над собой магу. Антона передёрнуло. Если бы они не успели, поймать магов было бы почти нереально. За время работы в Ведомстве Серёга успел узнать столько информации, что хватило бы на успешные пару лет вождения за нос. К тому же его могли внедрить обратно и тогда свистопляски было бы не избежать. О таком раскладе даже думать не хотелось, но приходилось.  
Матвиенко уже рассказал, как попал в плен — самым тупым из возможных способов — вышел ночью за едой и попал в ледяной капкан, а дальше дело нехитрое. Даже без некроманта троица была способна на многое.  
Гном поднялся, полностью одетый, подхватил свою сумку и, махнув Шастуну пачкой бумаг, с которыми так и не расстался, пошёл на выход. Больничный потом заберёт.

***

— А я тебе говорю, это ненормально! — Руслан навис над столом, упёрся взглядом в Антона и поджал губы. Нашёлся самый высокоморальный.

— Не твоё дело, Белый. Я сам решу, что мне делать, как и с кем, ладно? Вроде взрослый, а ведёшь себя как пацан совсем. Ты же старше меня.

— Да при чём тут возраст?! — не унимался ледяной маг, буравя взглядом огненного. — Ты посмотри на себя, ты же посмешище! Да за такое уволить могут.

— Не перегибай, это моё личное дело и никого, кроме меня, не касается.

На кухню зашла Юля. Вокруг шеи ведьмы, обвив её и будто ласково обнимая, болталась какая-то лиана с глазами.

— О чём такой яростный спор? — Вынув из холодильника пакет томатного сока, Ахмедова стала медленно, по стеночке его наливать в кружку. Чтобы не пенился.

— Да молодой позорит всё ведомство. Представь, что удумал: поставить памятник пикси и зажечь у его ног неугасающий огонь.

Антон нахмурился ещё сильнее. Он ощутил, как кровь понемногу закипает в венах от злости. Ещё немного и сдерживаться ему станет совсем сложно.

— Почему позорит? Я слышала об этом проекте, и он, к слову, уже пошёл на одобрение министру. Совет пропустил, а я внесла поправки. Волосы памятника будут из тонких лиан и папоротников. Я специально выращиваю морозостойкие. Стоять-то будет на Ваське, там холодно. Хотя здесь везде холодно.

Белый, цветом лица сравнявшись с фамилией, вылетел из комнаты, оставив магов вдвоём. Юля хмыкнула ему вслед и, улыбнувшись Антону, одобряюще похлопала его по плечу. Впереди всё ещё было много работы.

Её оказалось просто завались. Стоило отступников разделить и добавить блефа, как они начали рассказывать. Смысл всей аферы был предельно прост и совсем не нов — Комаров жаждал бессмертия. Он понимал, что физическая смерть мозга равна смерти личности, а до тех пор, пока жив мозг, жив и маг. Поэтому, собрав банду из ребят с подходящими талантами, Виктор принялся осуществлять изящный в своей простоте план: создание уникального голема и системы, которая бы могла обеспечить ему идеальные условия. После серии неудачных экспериментов с магией льда и живой плотью было принято решение взять в команду некроманта. С Щербаковым дело пошло на лад — он мог поддерживать жизнь в уже отделённых от тел частях и, самое главное, в мозге.  
Поработав с людьми, отступники перекинулись на пикси. У тех была врождённая, хоть и слабая, магия, все пикси — воздушники. И, опьянённые первым успехом, они захватили город федерального значения. Это долгое время оставалось большим вопросом. Замахнись Комаров и компания на какой-нибудь условный Магадан, им бы вряд ли стали мешать, да и условия там куда приемлемее, но потом, на одном из допросов, Варнава созналась, что им не хватало стихийной магии. Для поддержания жизни в големах требовались экстремально низкие температуры, а их давали мощные артефакты. Раздобыв пару таких, они замахнулись на северную столицу. Целью было получение ещё более мощных артефактов, а после они ушли бы в Якутию, в мерзлоту, чтобы там создать первого голема, способного к речи и, самое важное, сохранившего способность использовать магию. А там и до мирового господства было недалеко.  
Антон, когда об этом узнал, не мог решить — смеяться или плакать. При всей очевидной бредовости план едва не воплотился в жизнь. И от этого становилось страшно. Не найди они Серёжу, который умудрился послать тревожный запрос, кто знает, чем бы кончилось. Шастун знать не хотел. Главное, что закончилось.

***

Бронзовую фигуру установили на кладбище. Несмотря на то, что пикси вообще-то не верят в бога, было принято решение увековечить её здесь. На валун природного происхождения, поросший мхом и специально доставленный Серёжей из Карелии, водрузили бронзовую фигурку пикси. Девушка в пышной юбке и коротком топе, с задорно вздёрнутым кончиком носа смотрела куда-то вдаль, поджав одну тонкую ногу и игриво свесив вторую, пальцами не касаясь мягкой, рыхлой земли. От огня в итоге отказались в пользу безопасности, так что из магического у неё были только волосы. Плющ, выращенный на теле ведьмы, теперь прекрасно смотрелся на голове статуи. Он чуть колыхался от ветерка, создавая иллюзию жизни. Гаджет выглядела безмятежной.  
К плечу Антона прислонился Эд. Тёплый и костлявый, удивительно антисексуальное сочетание. Он сунул между губ сигарету и, взяв Антона за руку, поднёс его ладонь к губам. Шаст поджёг палец, давая ему прикурить. В воздухе поплыл запах ментола.  
Арсений подошёл ближе, однако не нарушая приличий. Он безмолвно поддерживал самим своим присутствием. Так было всегда и так будет впредь.

_**ЭПИЛОГ** _

Сочась рассветом, в окно заглянуло утро. Восток медленно, но неотвратимо светлел, мешая. Арсений повернулся к нему спиной, потёрся носом о тёплую подмышку Антона и тут же затих, ловя ускользающий сон. Бессердечный маг, мыча, отодвинулся. Дремота, вспугнутая таким свинским поведением, свалила вдаль, оставив Попова на растерзание унылому бодрствованию и раннему утру. Ни то ни другое восторга не вызывало. Арсений ощупал кончик своего носа и пришёл к неутешительному выводу — он был холодным. Обычно после секса с Антоном его тело оставалось тёплым ещё полдня, а сегодня он как-то слишком рано стал зябнуть. Ещё и седина наверняка снова появилась. Шатеном быть ему нравилось больше, а так, да ещё и с щетиной, он походил на деда.  
Отложив расследование этого инцидента на потом, Арсений поднялся и поплёлся в кухню. Дробно застучали когти. Теряя скорость и равновесие, следом за ним в кухню заехал Джек. Пёс упал на бок и теперь отчаянно дрифтовал, делая вид, что так и задумано и ни в какой занос его не унесло.  
Пользуясь возможностью перехватить миску до того, как в неё нырнёт морда, Арсений ловко поднял её на недосягаемый для щена уровень и, зачерпнув рукой корм, стал тихонько сыпать его внутрь. Если этого не сделать, то придётся кормить собачью макушку, а не саму собаку. Какой бы сообразительностью ни отличались представители породы джек рассел, конкретно этот индивид её променял на огромные глаза и дурной характер, не иначе.  
Поставив еду перед мохнатым дуралеем, Арс пошёл в спальню — даже если ты сверхъестественное существо, болтаться по улице без штанов не лучшая идея.  
Сначала слышался удовлетворённый хруст и шорох — Джек энергично жевал, периодически пиная миску об стену, более привычного звука просто невозможно было представить. А потом всё как-то подозрительно стихло. Попов замер, прислушиваясь.  
Став счастливым обладателем собачьего ребёнка, он понял всех родителей на свете: если чадо не спит и вдруг настала тишина, значит оно уже разносит квартиру по камушку, просто пока делает это тихо. Пока.  
Арс спешно натянул на себя какую-то безразмерную футболку Антона и покрался к кухне — пса хотелось застать на горячем.  
Перехотелось. На подступах к кухне он увидел причину тишины: по полу расползалась желтоватая лужа, грозя подмочить голые пальцы ног. Не успел.  
Вздохнув о своей нелёгкой судьбе и всерьёз задумавшись о покупке пёсьих подгузников, Арсений отправился затирать безобразие.

Джек рванул за белкой. Все пять с половиной метров поводка размотались за несчастные одну целую и три десятых секунды и недружелюбно рванули собаку. Судя по ошалевшей вкрай морде, пёс был очень близок к цели.  
Арсений посвистел, привлекая внимание Джека, и, убедившись, что собака забыла о промахе и внемлет, пошёл дальше по дорожке.

То дело, над расследованием которого Антон работал зимой, понемногу распутали, и теперь Шаст взял заслуженный отдых. Март мерзко таял под ногами свежим и не очень снегом. Оглушительно пели птицы, радуясь тёплым лучам солнца и удлинняющемуся дню, природа оживала после катаклизма.  
Попов оживал после почти двух сотен лет одиночества. Верил ли он в судьбу? Нет. Думал ли он, что когда-нибудь встретит своего человека? Нет. После того, как ушёл под лёд, он вообще мало о чём думал, почти слившись с зимой. Как только она отступала в родном Петербурге, он перебирался всё дальше на север, гонясь за морозом, ветром и снегом. Как наркоман, подсевший на Снежную королеву, он сходил понемногу с ума. И тогда, увидев Антона на площади, он решил, что свихнулся. Дошёл до точки невозврата. Было в Шастуне что-то притягательное, невероятное. После оказалось, что это неплохое чувство юмора, солнечная улыбка и огненная магия. Именно она тогда заставила Попова приглядеться к мальчишке, именно она поманила. Он полетел мотыльком на огонь и против правил, наперекор здравому смыслу, не обжёгся.  
Возможно, их отношения нельзя было назвать идеальными: Антон разбрасывал вещи, много спал и пропадал сутками на работе. Но при этом он всегда обнимал Арсения своими горячими руками, прижимал так крепко, что становилось чуточку больно. Он зарывался носом в шею, стоял так несколько секунд, а после целовал, и у Попова подкашивались ноги от нежности. Антон мог приволочь новую приставку или собаку со словами «смотри, что я купил!».  
С Джеком история вообще была дурацкая: его Антон подарил Арсению, потому что это идеально — щенок породы джек рассел терьер. Лучший подарок для Ледяного Джека, ха!  
Но он был так доволен своей шуткой, что отказать оказалось просто невозможно. А потом Арс как-то незаметно влюбился в этого странного пса, которого хотел вообще-то назвать Майло. В итоге чучело отзывалось на все клички на свете, даже на пресловутое Чучело.

Он сунул руки в карманы узких джинсов, чуть замедлил шаг, глубоко вдыхая запах перцовых сигарет, въевшихся во все вещи Антона. По какой-то непонятной причине именно его вещи были и теплее, и удобнее Арсовых. Зима отступала. Весна, цепко ухватившись за солнечный луч, тянула одеяло на себя, занимала всё больше пространства, и ему казалось, что места для Ледяного Джека не остаётся, что пора уходить, привычно оставить Питер до лучших времён.

Джек привычно повернул из парка и, виляя хвостом, скользнул в пекарню. Стоило купить к завтраку булочек с вишней. Стоило. А вот уходить, пожалуй, не стоило.

Квартира встретила тёплой тишиной. Сквозь неплотно сомкнутые шторы пробивался уже бодрый солнечный свет. Арсений подхватил пса, не давая тому разнести грязь по всей квартире, и, наступив на пятки кроссовок, потащил животное в ванную.  
И сейчас, стоя кверху задом, намыливая пса, он почувствовал себя до странного счастливым. Как будто наконец нашёл своё место в жизни. Вымыв и вытерев Джека, Попов отпустил его и с мстительным удовольствием пошёл в спальню — во время прогулки пёс успевал заскучать по второму хозяину.

— Джек! Фу, плохая собака! — раздалось раздражённое. — Свали. Свали, я сказал. Ты мокрый. И холодный!

Арсений зашёл в комнату, опёрся о дверной косяк плечом и широко улыбнулся, глядя, как щен облизывает Антона.

— А ты чего ржёшь? Я уже и умылся, и напился, фу. — Взъерошенный, Антон уселся на кровати. На лице красными полосами остались отпечатки от заломов наволочки. Утренняя щетина добавляла ему брутальности и какой-то странной уязвимости.

— Я не ржу, просто рад тебя видеть. — Арс подошёл ближе, погладил Антона по голове, пытаясь пригладить непослушные светлые пряди.  
Шаст обнял его, притянул к себе, уткнулся горячим лицом в живот.

— Я скучал.

— Я тоже.


	2. But we're dancing with the demons in our minds

Неподалёку раздался знакомый хрусткий звук. Камни мостовой перекатились, вздыбились на мгновение, как спина разъярённой кошки, и замерли привычным узором. Город разминался, потягивался. Набережные тяжело вздыхали, а заключённые в них реки и каналы тоскливо плескались — в такую погоду не по себе было даже им.  
С наступлением ночи Питер оживал. Атланты, расправив плечи, поводили ими, чтобы немного разогнать кровь и согреться, женщины, поддерживающие балконы и наполовину заключённые в стены, игриво демонстрировали упругую грудь со сколовшимися сосками, а драконы на мосту принимались яростно шипеть друг на друга. При случае они ещё хватали зубами чешуйчатый хвост тритона, но тот, абсолютно не настроенный на игры в такой мороз, только закатывал глаза и бил их по черепам тупым концом трезубца. Больше для профилактики, чем с намерением чему-то научить — головы были такими же железными, как и орудие воспитания.

Антон, прикрыв пламя от ветра и взглядов случайных прохожих, прикурил перцовую сигарету и, задрав голову, посмотрел в небо. Низко, цепляя брюхом шпили редких башенок, плыли чёрные тучи — вестники близкого снегопада. Тяжеловесные, они отрешённо тащились вдоль всей видимой области неба, безразличные к судьбам случайных прохожих. Безразличные ко всему.  
Только пурги ему не хватало. И так зима выдалась неприятная, так ещё и осадков валило столько, словно город всерьёз должно было поглотить белое Нечто. Коммунальные службы справлялись, расчищали дороги и тротуары, но снега всё равно было слишком много.  
Старший лейтенант Шастун выпустил дым в морозный воздух, отчаянно напоминая вейпера, и пошёл в сторону Русского музея — раз выпала честь патрулировать, нехуй филонить.

Снег всё-таки пошёл. Он стал срываться крупными, резными снежинками. Они, кружа в спокойном, застойном воздухе, танцевали. Сначала робко, по одной-по две в секунду, а чуть осмелев, повалили, как в сказке про Снежную (ёбаную) королеву.  
Не то чтобы Антону она была чем-то не мила, просто он немного устал, а снегопад раздражал самим фактом своего существования. Огню внутри не нравилась вода снаружи. И тут было бы вполне уместно пошутить про выбор места жительства, но ирония была ещё и в том, что Антон как раз-таки ничего не выбирал.  
Почему-то вспомнилось, как мама в детстве, которое казалось охуительно далёким сейчас, примерно как родной Воронеж, если пешком топать, любила рассказывать будущему огненному магу сказки про снег. История Кая-долбоёба и храброй Герды занимала достойное место в списке любимейших историй наряду с Историей Ледяного Джека и Морозко.  
Наверное, это было обусловлено коротким световым днём и какой-то общей ностальгией. Гулять было как-то стрёмно в холод и темень и, чтобы чем-то занять любимое чадо, мама, спеленав Шастуна, начинала рассказывать байку про пацана, который свалился под лёд, да там и остался, пока Луна не призвала. Вот такая же полная и огромная, как сегодня. А когда она его воскресила, то наделила силой сродни той, что была у Королевы, дала прикольный посох и отправила на все четыре стороны творить добро и причинять радость детишкам, вроде как помогая старику Клаусу расписывать окошки и затирать следы на крышах.  
Маленький Антон слушал раскрыв рот, а потом смотрел в окно до тех пор, пока не начинали болеть глаза — ждал и надеялся увидеть сани Снежной королевы или самого Ледяного Джека, как знать. Наверное, в этой истории был и какой-то поучительный посыл, который так любят пихать занудные взрослые в рассказы для детей, что-то про технику безопасности при проведении досуга вблизи оледеневших водоёмов и о поведении ушедших под лёд, но Шастун как-то это всё с успехом игнорировал. Ему было жаль и Кая, и Герду, и Джека, и вообще всех подряд, даже разбойничью принцессу. У Антона было большое и доброе сердце.  
Но сказкам пришла пора кончаться, а в пятнадцать, едва не спалив полквартиры, Шастун узнал о том, что не всё в маминых сказках было вымыслом. Имеется в виду, кроме техники безопасности и прочих поучительных вещей; всякие русалки и кентавры действительно существуют и даже живут бок о бок с магами, порой сочетаясь с ними браком и плодя детей. Такими же магами, как он сам.  
Не сказать, что Шаст был так уж удивлён или взбудоражен открывшимся миром. Он, как любой любитель фэнтези, глубоко в душе верил в фей, домовых, в Бабу-ягу и даже в силу сглаза. А уж после истории с обретением силы, когда он самовоспламенился в душе, прямо во время дрочки, его вообще мало что удивляло.

Он осмотрел Дворцовую, до которой умудрился дойти, не заметив даже, и собирался уже валить, когда заметил смазанное движение на Александровской колонне. Какой-то псих конченый решил составить компанию ангелу, не понятно как взобравшись на охренительно высокий постамент. Антон даже успел поймать себя на мысли, что хотел бы увидеть, как этот некто корячится, карабкаясь. Но был слишком высок риск, что человек спустится оттуда куда быстрее, чем взобрался, и без дополнительных приспособлений. А это, в свою очередь, могло повлечь скоропостижную и некрасивую смерть. Не самое лучшее событие для дежурства, ещё и бумажек потом заполнять придётся с полтонны.  
Так что, отринув юмор и вполне здоровое в такой ситуации любопытство, Антон подошёл ближе, вгляделся в фигуру и несколько охуел. Для начала на парне, а это явно был пацан, не было обуви. Ободранные штанины болтались на декабрьском ветру, а голые стопы светили белизной в лучах прожекторов. Кажется, на этом идиоте, влезшем на верхотуру, была ещё толстовка, но тут у Шаста были сомнения. И никакой куртки. Решил, вероятно, что если зассыт совершить прыжок веры, так хоть пневмония добьёт. Долбоёб.

Антон вытер вспотевшие ладони о ткань джинсов и, сложив их рупором, начал:

— Уважаемый, — он постарался придать голосу как можно больше участия и как можно меньше угрозы, — пожалуйста, аккуратно возьмитесь за ангела, я сейчас вызову помощь!  
Тут Шаст лукавил. Он уже вызвал спасателей, нажав на тревожную кнопку, телепатии-то нема, и собирался просто заговаривать зубы горе-суициднику пока не прибудет помощь. Во главе с самым настоящим телепатом и парой воздушных магов, способных без труда снять этого мартовского зайца с колонны. Нельзя было ему позволить десантировать.  
К огромному облегчению, на площади, продуваемой со всех четырёх сторон, не было ни души, кроме них двоих.  
Антон не сводил глаз со своего нового визави и, заметив движение, весь напрягся, ожидая увидеть непродолжительный полёт и услышать чвяк по его завершению. Но наверху с этим, кажется, не спешили.  
Странный ночной посетитель колонны помахал Шастуну и, обхватив какую-то палку, полетел. Только, блять, не вниз, как ожидал уже напрягшийся маг, буквально кинувшийся ловить, а, презирая законы физики и здравый смысл, вверх. Совершенно противоестественно.  
Антон так охуел, что аж остановился. Кроссы противно проскользили по гладким камням, покрытым имеем, но чудом удалось не наебнуться. Снег в воздухе тоже замер. И Шаст замер, широко раскрыв хлеборезку. Он был опытным сотрудником полиции и не раз видел всякое — вурдалаков, там, гулей — но вот чтобы кто-то так беспардонно шутил, он видел впервые. Не сказать, чтобы маги воздуха так уж не нравились Антону, но и особой любви он к ним не испытывал. Слишком ветреные по натуре, они были не самыми надёжными людьми на свете. То ли дело земные или водные. Последние, конечно, цеплялись к каждому слову и имели привычку шипеть не по делу, но всяко лучше, чем вот такие закидоны. А потом до Шастуна вдруг дошло, что это не маг воздуха: ни один, даже самый отмороженный воздушник, не смог бы просто так взять и исчезнуть, рассыпавшись блестящим ворохом снежинок. Площадь огласил переливчатый смех, и всё пропало, как не было. Снег стал падать с обычной скоростью, мерзко набиваться в ухо, подгоняемый ветром, на колонне не было никого, кроме ангела, а площадь перед Эрмитажем всё так же преступно пустовала. Рассветом и не пахло, звёзды на небе стыдливо прикрывались облаками. Решив, что стоит провериться у специалиста, Антон пошёл дальше. А рядом с одной из фигур, вальяжно расположившихся на крыше дворца, — и как им не холодно в каменных накидках — сидел Ледяной Джек и смотрел вслед магу огня. Но это совсем другая история.

***

Когда пришёл приказ о переводе, он как раз был на задержании. Один из внештатных некромантов, позарившись на украшения, стал поднимать почём зря высокопоставленные трупы и снимать с них всё, что можно было потом продать. Не самая плохая идея, если подумать, да и схема не из новых. Спалился недалёкий, когда не смог доупокоить труп бывшего мэра города, умершего от сердечного приступа. По легенде, во время проведения важного совещания, а по сплетням, прямо на молоденькой секретарше. Пошлятина в лучшем виде. Хоронили его с почестями и бриллиантовым зажимом для галстука. На неё-то горе-некроподниматель и позарился. Да только не учёл, самоучка, что поднять старый труп и новый — две совершенно разные вещи — мэр, пользуясь нерастраченной жизненной силой, после неудачной попытки упокоения преспокойно выскочил из гроба и ушёл наводить шорох в ближайший ночной клуб. Если бы не октябрь и не повсеместная американизация, популяризовавшая Хэллоуин, без жертв бы точно не обошлось. А так у Максима Юрьевича только пару раз спросили, где он так грим наложил и как он относится к власти в регионе. Антон, собирая свидетельские показания, старался громко не смеяться. Получалось, но с трудом.

Чем дело закончилось, он читал уже сидя в квартире на Васильевском острове. В ней было прекрасно всё: и лепнина в парадной, и мансарда с выходом на крышу, и даже чёртов эркер в половину комнаты, в который какой-то упоротый человек поставил кровать, но не соседи сверху. Такого Шастун не встречал даже в Воронеже. Культурная, казалось бы, столица. Родина великих русских писателей, музыкантов, колыбель науки, а матерились там так, будто не только построили крейсер Аврору, но ещё и запустить не могли, потому что он, как и всё в этой стране, без «ёб твою мать» не работал.  
Антон даже всерьёз думал вырядиться в форму и подняться их шугануть, но всё руки не доходили. И вот, сидя на кухне и потягивая горячий чай, он читал Магическую правду. Оказалось, что дело о Восставших в Воронеже было передано в районный суд и некроманта лишили лицензии. То есть фактически запретили использовать дар на законных основаниях. Это была обычная мера наказания, могли лишить на какой-то срок или вовсе бессрочно. Как в этом случае. Восстановив в душе баланс, Антон откусил смачный кусок бутерброда и посмотрел в окно — кусачий октябрьский ветер лениво играл с жёлтой и багряной листвой на тротуаре, прикидывался ручным. Шастун не повёлся и не стал открывать форточку. Ещё сквозняков ему в доме не хватало.

***

К работе Антон приступил, как все нормальные люди, с понедельника. И не сказать, что его охренительно радовала традиция начинать работать именно в этот день, но ничего было не поделать. Среди магов, как ни странно, было до чёрта суеверных людей, и многие из них, не то травмированные Мироновым из «Бриллиантовой руки», не то по каким-то своим, иным, причинам понедельники недолюбливали. Конкретно Шастуну они не нравились по целому ряду причин. Первая девушка в двенадцать лет бросила его в понедельник, все зачёты, которые ставили на этот день, неизменно приходилось переносить или пересдавать, а сегодня он вообще наступил дома в лужу неизвестного происхождения прямо в свежих носках. Чудом не убился, но пришлось менять важную часть гардероба: на первых, которые замочил, были штурмовики, а на этих, в которых пришлось идти, дятел Вуди. Есть же разница! Ещё и убираться пришлось, так что по итогу он едва не опоздал. И теперь, стоя перед коллегами, ощущал себя тухло. Да и выглядел, скорее всего, не особенно лучше.

— Привет. — Он попытался сделать лицо поприветливее и, судя по милой улыбке местной русалки Марины, удалось. Главное про Ундину не пошутить и всё не запороть.  
Вообще, в Питерском отделении работало с полсотни сотрудников, и Антон с ужасом представлял себе знакомство. Благо, никто всерьёз не ожидал, что он всех разом запомнит.

— Как добрался? Успел что-нибудь посмотреть? — Кравец очаровательно заигрывала. Кажется, она даже не замечала, что чуть чарует голосом. К этому ещё предстояло привыкнуть.

— Спасибо, поездом добирался. — Он вытер влажные ладони о штаны и коротко осмотрелся. — Скучновато, а так пойдёт. Плацкарт, с моими данными, это, конечно, не самое люксовое, что можно придумать, но точно лучше купе — там ноги просто некуда сунуть.

Антон улыбнулся, вспоминая дорогу. Лукавить было действительно ни к чему, а коллега на проявление радости реагировала очень живо: тут же чуть склонила голову набок, посмотрела игриво.

— А так об них всего-то пару раз долбанулся сосед, — Шаст позволил себе короткий смешок, которому тут же вторил мелодичный голосок Марины. — За выходные успел немного город посмотреть. Красивый.

Русалка покивала, явно согласная с новоиспечённым коллегой. Такие, как она, очень любили Питер, и встретить представителя расы русалок здесь было в разы проще, чем в Москве. Чем больше воды, тем больше водных обитателей, всё логично. Сам Антон в минуты сильно кусающей хандры думал перевестись куда-нибудь на Камчатку. Плевать, что холодно — ему точно не грозит замёрзнуть — там вулканы. Самые настоящие, дремлющие великаны. Он так задумался, что вошел в шкаф — тот оказался ниже Шастуна, и он его попросту не заметил. С полок посыпались книги. Чёртовы понедельники.

***

Чуть попривыкнув и освоившись, Антон записался в ночные дежурства на полмесяца вперёд, чтобы ничего не упустить и лучше познакомиться с архитектурой и географией города, в котором предстояло жить, без назойливых туристов и преснолицых коренных жителей.  
На своё первое дежурство Шастун выбрался в компании пачки сигарет и приподнятого настроения. Осень уже отступала, сжигала мосты багряными листьями, сдавалась. Всё чаще по утрам можно было видеть иней на ещё зелёной траве, всё чаще по утрам изо рта шёл пар, и всё ниже опускался столбик термометра — зима белой кошкой подступала к городу. Окружала его, кутала в серебристый, обманчиво лёгкий снег, чтобы заковать в лёд, едва потеряет бдительность.  
Антон старался её не терять. Вглядывался в опухшие лица бомжей, выползающих из метро, присматривался к девушкам, ища в их лицах хищные черты сирен, но пока ничего любопытного или заслуживающего внимания не было.  
Прохожих становилось всё меньше, звуки замирали в узких переулках, прятались в тёмных углах, ныряли в подворотни и засыпали там, утомлённые дневными хлопотами. По Невскому, опьянённые свободой, проносились машины, залитые жёлтым, почти золотым, фонарным светом. Старое здание Московского вокзала, тяжёло вздыхая, чуть покачалось из стороны в сторону, разминая затёкшую спину, и замерло — никто ничего не заметил.  
Антон, не теряя бдительности, ушёл с широкой улицы в боковой проулок, закурил. В дыму ему почудилось женское лицо: узкие брови, чуть вздёрнутые, как будто удивлённые, тонкие губы, прямой нос. Снежная королева была прекрасна, как всегда. Но тут налетел ледяной, уже совсем зимний ветер, он унёс её лик вдоль по улочке, бросил под колёса и умчался дальше, забрав с собой частичку чего-то, однозначно принадлежавшего Антону. От этого на миг стало не по себе. Как будто ограбили, а вроде и нет.  
Покурив, он пошёл дальше — впереди была целая ночь.

***

Пикси раздражали одним своим существованием. А уж о характере Антон мог рассказывать часами — в своё время писал курсовую по особенностям межвидовых отношений и ещё одну по полуразумным расам, широко представленным в северных широтах разных стран. Против логики пикси выбирали именно холодные города и сёла для своих гнездовий и селились целыми кланами. Полуразумными их называли весьма условно: чем дольше жил отдельный пикси, тем умнее, проворнее и хитрее он становился, так что какой-нибудь полсотлетний мальчишка, которому на вид было едва ли больше двадцати, мог заткнуть за пояс среднестатистического человека, считавшегося представителем разумной расы. А интернет сделал из пикси настоящую проблему: полуграмотное общение, скорость совершения различных сделок и иные схожие условия стали для представителей пёстрого народца подарком, манной небесной. Вот и сейчас, перепрыгивая через ограды и кусты, Шастун нёсся, как лось через подлесок, в попытке поймать мелкого воришку. Подозреваемому вменялось в вину совершение мелкого мошенничества, обман с целью вымогания денег и что-то ещё, Антон не успел даже дочитать — подозреваемый дал стрекача. И, судя по развиваемой им скорости, имел все шансы оставить мага ни с чем.  
Пикси нёсся, крепко прижимая к груди ноутбук и бодро перебирая хоть и короткими, но слишком быстрыми ногами. Одетый как подросток, он сыпал проклятиями на эльфийском, причём почти без акцента. Это одновременно восхищало и ставило в тупик. Однако Антон был уже тёртым сотрудником и прекрасно понимал — если вор знает эльфийский, да ещё и такой, язык Тёмных, значит он или не так уж прост и за ним стоит кто-то куда крупнее, или гадёныш просто живёт неподалёку от квартала Теней. Не то чтобы Шастуну улыбалось соваться в канализацию, однако для поимки преступника он и в говно нырнёт — работа есть работа. Затеряться в толпе пикси не удалось бы даже при желании: ярко-розовая шевелюра выгодно выделяла его на фоне куда более прагматичных горожан. Загребая огромными, кажется, не по размеру кроссовками, он ловко лавировал между случайными прохожими и, гадёныш такой, уронил пару мусорных контейнеров прямо под ноги Антону. Будь последние покороче, катастрофы было бы не миновать.  
Они выскочили на узкую улицу, которую Шаст при желании мог перешагнуть за раз. Впереди виднелся мост — портал в другой мир, нырни в который пикси, его будет уже не поймать — в Нижнем Питере даже магу придётся несладко, а выписывать допуск ради этой мелюзги никто не станет, тем более Шеминов. Не того калибра птица. Явно приободрённый такой перспективой, пикси припустил ещё быстрее, а Антон всерьёз задумался о двух вещах: о стене огня (совершенно недопустимом, к сожалению, приёме) и походе в спортзал. Ни то, ни другое оптимизма не внушало. И он уже попрощался с премией за раскрываемость, когда пикси совершенно неожиданно рухнул. Будто поскользнувшись на ровном месте. Ноутбук с характерным пластиковым звуком покатился по брусчатке, а сам горе-мошенник впечатался носом в гранит поребрика. Антон, как раз нагнавший его, тут же скрутил и зачитал стандартные фразы о правах и обязанностях подозреваемого. На тротуаре тёмным пятном замерла лужица.

***

Холода ударили внезапно и в лицо. Последнее было буквальным. Шастун как раз выходил из своего подъезда, пытаясь переучиться и думать, что выходит из парадной, когда в лицо злой ветер швырнул охапку снега. Поздний октябрь, озябнув, тоскливо пытался уцепиться за багрянец на листьях, но преуспевал в этом слабо — зима заявила свои права, не дожидаясь, пока осень выберется из нагретого солнцем кресла.  
Не сказать, чтобы Антона это как-то расстроило, скорее неприятно удивило. Мелкие лужицы, оставшиеся после вчерашнего дождя, за ночь затянуло белёсой плёнкой льда. Пузыри и потёки в них складывались в узоры, но Шасту было не до этого — он спешил. Автобус, мигнув игриво габаритами, лениво потащил свой квадратный зад прочь от остановки, недвусмысленно намекая на необходимость топать в метро, — следующий прибудет не раньше чем через полчаса. Антон, несколько удручённый такой перспективой, уткнулся носом в ворот куртки, шарфы он презирал, и, широко шагая, направился к станции.  
Линии Васильевского острова тянулись разношёрстные и при этом одинаковые. Бывшие некогда настоящими каналами, сердцем Северной Венеции, сейчас они стали угрюмыми узкими улочками с невысокими домиками, сплошь заселёнными магазинчиками и прочей шушерой на первых этажах. Небо было противно белым, с него то и дело срывались мелкие снежинки, больше напоминавшие замёрзшую морось, чем настоящий снег. Шастун сделал очередной полутораметровый шаг, наступил на идеально гладкую лужу и, взмахнув всеми конечностями разом, рухнул на землю. Отсюда вид на город открывался куда более приятный. Небо, запертое в узком пространстве между домами, казалось бесконечным, за его белёсой пеленой угадывались звёзды, далёкие галактики и, кажется, даже Млечный Путь.

— С вами всё в порядке? — Нарушая торжественность момента, над Антоном склонилась какая-то сердобольная горожанка. Почему-то сейчас как никогда хотелось мыслить устаревшими понятиями и козырять званием мага. Как в компьютерной игре. Но вместо того, чтобы шокировать и без того явно напуганную его состоянием женщину, он улыбнулся и позволил ей помочь себя поднять.

— Да, спасибо. Я просто упал и задумался. Хорошего дня. — Он пожал её тонкие пальчики сквозь ткань перчатки и пошёл дальше. Шапка смягчила удар, голова не кружилась, скорее всего, он ею даже не приложился как следует.

Но на лужи Антон стал обращать больше внимания. Коварными капканами раскинувшись тут и там, они поджидали очередную жертву. Не сегодня.

***

В переводе в северную столицу было так много плюсов, что среди них легко можно было затерять все минусы, но те коварно пробирались в повседневный быт и отравляли существование. Так, например, в этой новой квартире, которая новой не была от слова совсем, имелся свой домовой. Учитывая, что дом многоквартирный, нечисть селилась по штуке на этаж и отличалась таким изобилием разномастных характеров, каким не мог похвастать ни один другой вид, наверное. Не то чтобы Шаст прогуливал Монстроведение, но зачёты ему нередко ставили за красивые глаза. Буквально. А лекции о домовых, конюших и прочих мелких пакостниках он пропускал исключительно потому, что в КВН были репетиции, а не из-за злого умысла. И обычно справиться с домовым можно было, предложив ему блюдце молока и кусочек пряника, так как эти духи были исключительно падки на еду. Местный Нафаня нихрена не отличался от сородичей в этом вопросе, вот только закуску он предпочитал выбирать себе сам, чем немало расстраивал огненного мага, постоянно находящего в холодильнике корки вместо пиццы и пустые пивные бутылки. Может, Антон и не придерживался принципов правильного питания, но домовой мог бы проявить хоть каплю уважения.

Уставший и злой, как семеро волков из сказки, или там было семеро козлов, Шастун намылил голову и потянулся за лейкой душа, когда в квартире рубанулся свет. Ничего нового в этом не было — дом старый, проводка ни к чёрту, и пробки уже пару раз выбивало. Так Антон узнал, что нельзя включать одновременно микроволновку и чайник. Позже оказалось, что чайник, машинка и свет в туалете тоже не могут работать в тандеме, но что конкретно сейчас пошло не по плану было загадкой. Убрав рукой чёлку наверх и стерев с лица пену, Шастун на ощупь попробовал выбраться из ванной. Холодный бортик ощущался под пальцами мерзотно, но устойчиво. Антон перекинул сначала одну ногу через него, потом вторую и тут же наступил на кусок мыла, заменивший собой мягкий коврик, проехался ногой по крошечной комнате и, пнув от души стену, раскорячился в немыслимой позе в обнимку со стиралкой. Ему очень хотелось, чтобы никто и никогда не узнал об этом забавном моменте его биографии.

— Значит так, Кузя, или ты сейчас же врубаешь свет, или я найду вариант, как выгнать тебя из этого дома к едрене Фене, уж поверь.

Свет действительно зажёгся. В раковине, поблёскивая огромными честными глазами, сидело нечто, напоминающее свалявшийся кусок войлочной бороды. Оно прижало к месту пониже глаз крошечные ручки и сделало совсем печальное выражение на хитрой морде.

— Кузя, я тебе оторву уши, если ты ещё раз так сделаешь. Уяснил?

Домовой, который, скорее всего был вообще не Кузя, покивал. Насколько Шастун прикидывал, нечисть просто не будет делать то же самое, то есть от прикола с любой другой частью квартиры его это обещание не убережет. Ну хоть мыла под пяткой больше не будет.

— Брысь, — поморщился Антон. Он разбил себе большой палец, и на полу уже успела образоваться ярко-алая лужица крови. Не столько больно, сколько неприятно. А ещё отчёты писать. Был бы оборотнем, Шастун завыл бы. А так пришлось ограничиться скачками до аптечки на одной ноге и тихой матершиной. Кто только придумал хранить лекарства кухне? Ах да.

***

Если кому нравился Хэллоуин, то себя к таковым Антон не мог отнести при всём желании. В его детстве этот праздник ещё не отмечали, а в юности стало не до веселья: ежегодное патрулирование всевозможных кладбищ, курганов и могильников с кого угодно собьёт желание веселиться. Новое место работы исключением не стало. Одно радовало — ему вверили относительно скромное по площади и старое по времени последнего упокоения место — Смоленское лютеранское кладбище. Оно было гораздо меньше православной тёзки, но больше армянского собрата, доставшегося угрюмому воднику Эду. Тот что-то буркнул на прощание, качнул черепом и отправился следить, чтобы всё было тихо и мирно. Антон перемахнул через забор, поскользнулся на ублюдских покатых камнях дорожки и, приложившись задницей об них же, с чувством поприветствовал всех обитателей могил звучным «бля», разнёсшимся широко по окрестностям.  
В ответ никто ничего не крикнул, что было, безусловно, отличным знаком. Впрочем, у трупоедов в чести как-то не было здороваться.  
Оглядев фронт работ и снова позавидовав воздушникам, которые могли не только мягко парить, но и патрулировать с воздуха, он направился осмотреть склепы. Благо, таковых на территории, если верить карте, было всего-то семь штук.  
В первом Антон не нашёл ничего. Дверь была заварена, могильный камень стоял на своём месте, стыдливо прикрывшись мхом, и никакой некроактивностью даже не фонило. Во втором обнаружилась провалившаяся прямо внутрь каменная крыша и припрятанная у входа метла. Вопросов стало больше, чем ответов, ровно на один. В морозном воздухе вился пар, а под ногами хрустели мёрзлые листья. Это было даже на руку — никто не сможет подобраться неслышно.  
Антон заглянул в пару обвалившихся могильников, но в дырах и норах были только бутылки, пакеты и прелые листья — никаких красных глаз или острых зубов, ни одного трупоеда. Глупо, конечно, было ожидать, что на местах, датируемых тысяча восемьсот каким-то годом, ещё будет чем поживиться, но Антон не терял бдительности. Мало ли что.  
Он поравнялся с очередным камнем и невольно замер, глядя на скульптуру. Из светлого мрамора был высечен юноша. Он сидел на надгробии какого-то унтер-офицера, склонив голову и положив изящную кисть на ледяной камень. Выполнено было так качественно, что казалось, парень живой. Наверное, это был тот самый офицер. Даже волосы, частично скрытые под каким-то пологом, выглядели как живые. Антон посветил на могильный камень. Дата рождения была обозначена как декабрь тысяча восемьсот двенадцатого, а дата смерти в марте тысяча восемьсот тридцать четвёртого. Ему было всего-то двадцать три года, почти как Антону сейчас. С тяжёлым сердцем Шастун выпрямился и замер каменным изваянием — надгробие было пусто. По спине скатилась капля пота, а лицо начало гореть. Сердце заколотилось в груди так сильно, будто собралось свалить нахрен, даже если маг решит остаться здесь по какой-то немыслимой причине.  
Окружив себя пламенем, Антон медленно повернулся. Но сзади никого не было. Никого не оказалось ни спереди, ни слева, ни справа, ни даже сверху. Начался мерный снегопад. Подлетая к Антону, снежинки превращались в капли, а те в пар. Выглядело, наверное, зловеще, Шаст не был уверен.

— Чёртовы тролли, — пробормотал себе под нос маг и пошёл дальше осматривать склепы. С каменным народцем он потом всё обсудит. Когда поймает шутника.

Тролля поймать так и не удалось, а вот найти приключения на свой зад более чем: в одном из склепов, судя по виду, сожжённом с полвека назад, он обнаружил труп. Совершенно случайно. Антон забрался под сгнившую крышу, осмотрел надгробия: одно стояло, второе валялось рядом, со сколотым краем, и он уже собирался вылезать и топать по делам дальше, когда в лунном свете заметил чужое лицо. Это было как в фильмах: лунный луч пробился сквозь крышу и выхватил кусочек пола, будто сделав на нём акцент. И вот там, в полу, оказалась дыра, каких по кладбищу были сотни, а в ней голова. Шастун раньше нажал на тревожную кнопку, чем успел даже подумать.  
Он шепнул заклинание пульсара, но из живых поблизости обнаружились только вороны, два голубя и Эд, скачущий с энтузиазмом лосося в период нереста по своему участку в сторону вверенного Антону. Ну и жители окрестных домов, конечно же, но ни один из них не обладал и каплей магической силы.

Антон зажёг небольшое, но очень горячее пламя на ладони, раздул его, чтобы давало больше света и пригляделся. Пикси выглядела как кукла. Ярко-зелёные волосы разметались по подложке из прелых листьев, бледная шея была оголена, на коже аккуратный разрез, сквозь который вытащили язык. К бритому виску чуть пониже огромной раны прилипли земля и ржавчина — девчонке проломили голову. За мутной беловатой плёнкой угадывалась яркая, травянистая зелень глаз, смотрящих вперёд, не видя Антона. Сзади, грохоча ботинками, подбежал Эд и с разгону влетел в склеп. Антону очень хотелось верить, что напарник тоже проверил всё заклинаниями, прежде чем вламываться.

— Мёртвая? — зачем-то всё равно уточнил Выграновский.

— Прям как твои знания по магпоиску, — отозвался Антон и поднялся. Водник же наоборот — присел на краю разлома и уставился на труп.

— Несвежая, — задумчиво протянул Эд, а у Антона к горлу подступил ком.

Группу медиков они ждали уже вместе, неспешно потягивая одну ментоловую сигарету на двоих. Шаст не мог себе представить хоть какую-нибудь ситуацию, в которой стал бы курить вместе с водником, и вот она сама собой случилась.

Эд, пялясь на фильтр, поблёскивающий в лунном свете, выдал:

— Полоска цветом как её волосы.

Захотелось ему врезать.

***

Дело той девчонки, кажется, её звали Гаджет или как-то так, было вверено другой группе следователей, несмотря на то, что нашёл её труп Антон, и жил на этой территории Антон, и заниматься им хотел тоже Антон. Ему насухо утёрли нос тем, что уже были подобные прецеденты, что девочка наверняка вляпалась в мокрую историю, вот и поплатилась. А то, что у неё появился такой элегантный аксессуар на шее, недвусмысленно намекало на расправу со стороны одного из кланов пикси. Мелкие ворюги, пересмотрев «Крёстного отца», взяли оттуда некоторые вещи, в том числе способ казни тех, кто по каким-то критериям им не подошёл.

Пыхтя и отфыркиваясь, Шастун мылся. Вообще, он бы предпочёл натереться какой-нибудь вулканической пылью или на манер шиншиллы посидеть в купалке с песком, а не лезть под воду. Но поблизости не было ни одного действующего вулкана, а песок помогал слабо, так что приходилось брать перцовый гель для душа и хоть так достигать хрупкого равновесия с самим собой.

Почему-то смерть Гаджет не казалась Антону такой уж простой. Он достоверно знал, подсмотрел в отчёте эксперта, что у неё был извлечён мозг, притом, судя по всему, травма была прижизненной. Какими бы отморозками ни были пикси, на такое они бы не пошли. Никто в здравом уме не пошёл бы.  
У жертв, к числу которых причисляли и зелёную, были схожие травмы: тоже не хватало части мозга, но извлекался он уже посмертно. Тут дело выглядело так, словно её просто пытались подсунуть группе, заметали следы.  
Мысль, виляя как угорь, была близка, но в руки не давалась. Она дразнила искристыми разрядами, манила догадкой, но, стоило взглянуть прямо, ускользала. Шастун явно что-то упускал, а не будучи допущенным к материалам дела, обладал отнюдь не достаточным количеством информации. И это бесило.

Свет вырубился. А следом из лейки душа пошла ледяная вода. В сочетании с ноябрём за окном и огненным темпераментом мага это давало такую взрывную смесь, что можно было уничтожить квартал, не меньше.  
Антон злой, как стадо кабанов, вылетел из ванной, чтобы обнаружить домового, его, некстати, звали Сеня, и Сеня был той ещё сукой. Прямо сейчас это отродье Сатаны сидело на кровати Антона у открытого настежь окна и любовалось конского размера мурашками, усыпавшими всё тело мага. В руке Сеня держал лампочку.

— Знаешь, что я с тобой сделаю? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Антон, мысленно прикидывая, насколько будет увлекательно натянуть домового на осветительный прибор. По его скромным расценкам, выходило очень некисло — развлечение на целый вечер.

Дух же, преисполненный священной веры в то, что дома и стены помогают, растворился в воздухе, гаденько смеясь.

— Ну, Сеня, ну, блять, погоди. Пам-пам-пам, — зло пробормотал Антон и, хлопнув оконным ставнем, ушёл домываться. Стоило мелкому смыться, всё стало как было. А Шастун, кажется, знал, где раздобыть ловушку для домового. Вот и поглядят, кто кого, куда и как, в другой раз.

***

Как и в любом другом месте, где собирается больше одного человека, в департаменте ходили слухи. Причём самые разные. И порой, слушая коллег, Шастун откровенно сдерживался, чтобы не рассмеяться. Пока он не до конца понимал, кто шутит, а кто всерьёз рассказывает о встрече с Человеком-пауком или Женщиной-кошкой, так что не прерывал. Кивал, как и все, в разговор не лез.  
Оборотни не были в новинку ни одному магу. Арахниды или древний народ Баст едва ли представляли такой уж интерес, чтобы рассказывать о встречах с ними, тем более их даже не пытались выставить как пародию на общение с Холландом или Берри. По крайней мере для Антона, успевшего пообщаться со многими представителями разумных существ, подобная встреча не стала бы откровением. Пока никто из них не стремился полакомиться человечиной или заняться ещё каким полулегальным бизнесом, маг не желал ввязываться в межвидовые распри. Для этого, в конце концов, имелись специально обученные люди. Дипломаты назывались. И вообще, жизнь была и дольше, и спокойнее, если не искать лишних приключений. А те, что не лишние, находили Антона сами.  
Сейчас, сидя в столовой и уминая вареники с картошкой, дальновидно приобретённые по акции, Шастун смотрел в затянутое ледяной корочкой окно и думал. Думал о том, что панорамные окна это, конечно, здорово, но, если бы не магическая защита, в столовой было бы намного холоднее.  
Рядом, скрипя горлом, как несмазанная качеля, что-то затирал Белый. Нашёл свободные уши и расхваливал себя налево и направо перед Юлей. Она, как и Антон, была опытным сотрудником, переведённым из Воронежа. Что уж греха таить, они даже работали вместе какое-то время. И вот Руслан, не то преисполненный вполне естественным желанием произвести впечатление на свободную ведьму, не то более приземлённым — похвастать — растекался мыслею по древу столешницы.  
Скупое зимнее солнце играло на изломах ледовой корки, отбрасывало желтоватые отблески, порождая красочные мороки — казалось, что узор на окне движется. В детстве бабушка, когда Антона к ней отвозили в пригород, не такая уж и деревня, укладывала его спать и любила рассказывать сказки о том, как Морозко рисует на окнах и что он делает это исключительно из огромной любви к детям. Любознательный Шастун как-то всю ночь не спал, пытаясь поймать хитрого краснощёкого на горячем, но так и не преуспел — его срубило в районе четырёх, а с утра на окнах были уже совершенно точно другие узоры. С духами зимы у него как-то сразу и навсегда не заладилось.  
Тогда Антон впервые понял две важные вещи: не всё в жизни бывает так, как хочешь, и если уж организуешь слежку, так создай условия, чтобы не заснуть. Обе эти истины в дальнейшем весьма пригодились.  
Шаст повернулся в сторону коллег, раздумывая, сколькие уже успели шуткануть над Белым магом и, если тихонько шепнуть «Гендальф», обернётся ли Руслан, когда краем глаза заметил странное движение в окне. Он повернулся, посмотрел на стекло и чуть не подавился вареником — прямо напротив красовалась надпись, выведенная каллиграфическим шрифтом, «привет». Антон не был ни тупым, ни трусливым, но от неожиданности самую малость охуел. Облачённый в скользкое тесто коварный вареник нежёванным проскользнул глубже и, спровоцировав глотательный рефлекс, жизнерадостным комом ухнул в желудок. Шастун раскрыл рот, чтобы обратить внимание коллег на природную аномалию, но та словно растворилась. На окне был шикарный узор, да и только. Никаких тебе приветов. Это Шастун теперь имел все шансы прослыть парнем «с приветом». Благо, не спалился. Ещё чего не хватало. Работает не так уж много, а уже галлюцинации начались. Стоило проверить зрение. Доел он свой обед очень быстро и совершенно не ощущая вкуса. Как-то не тянуло смаковать.

***

Вообще, Питер был получше Воронежа прям по многим показателям, но шаурму тут делать так и не научились. Он пробовал ту, что была в лавке у дома, ту, что была в центре, и ту, что славилась на весь город, — всё было не то. О том, что из каждой забегаловки на него ещё и веганские свёртки с овощами таращились, Шастун старался вообще не думать. Вся эта тема с этичным отношением к животным находила в его душе отклик, но желудок был глух к доводам разума и упрямо требовал жирной пищи на такой морозяке. Ещё чего, своего жира и так не было, а у него ещё и чужой могли отобрать. Совсем не дело.  
Он проводил тоскливым взглядом парочку девчонок, юркнувших под сень жёлтого светильника внутри кафе, а сам повернулся к Лиговскому. В ебало сыпал крупный мокрый снег. Он таял на коже и оставлял влажные следы, от которых становилось ещё холоднее. Сегодня выдался один из немногих выходных, и вместо того, чтобы давить своей тушей на кровать, Антон решил выбраться и размяться. Пока идея выглядела крайне дебильной, но отступать было глупо, всё равно уже оделся и даже из дома уехал.  
В этой части города он ни разу не был. Не то чтобы Лиговский чем-то так уж славился, кроме странноватого лофт-проекта и разлетевшегося широко по просторам родины слова «гопник», но не всё же куковать на родном Васильевском острове. Принявший волевое решение влиться в питерскую жизнь со всей силы, Шаст уверенной походкой направился вдоль проспекта, стоически игнорируя пиццерии. Жрать хотелось, но он слышал, что в «Этажах» есть какие-то задорные забегаловки, каких нет больше нигде в городе, и идти туда с полным желудком было бы глупо. Натянув капюшон так, что едва различал дорогу, он упрямо месил рыхлый снег вместе с такими же энтузиастами, когда заметил впереди босые пятки. Антон так удивился, что даже встал на секунду. Бледные пятки исчезли из поля зрения, перестав напрягать и без того нервную систему. Померещилось, наверное.

В Этажах было на удивление многолюдно. Красочно одетые подростки и косящие под них люди более зрелого возраста таскались с этажа на этаж, сновали по узкой лестнице и толпились в магазинчиках, рассматривая всё подряд. Для себя маг не нашёл ничего любопытного. Его не интересовали ни нашивки, ни наклейки, ни костюмы японских школьниц. Было любопытно понаблюдать за мельтешением ярких шапок, да и только. Всюду предлагали импортную — как будто вернулся в девяностые — газировку. Доктор Пеппер стоял по соседству с виноградной Фантой, а с полок глазели, иногда буквально, потому что были в форме глазных яблок, всякие разные сладости. На тех, что изображали верблюжьи яйца, почему-то с красноватой начинкой, Шастун вообще залип минут на пять. Подумав, взял пяток, чтобы раздать коллегам. К тому моменту он успел захомякать такояки с креветкой и трдельник со сливками. Всё это вместе делало в желудке кульбиты, но назад не просилось, так что Шастун продолжал штурмовать долбаные этажи. Кому пришло в голову сделать тут пародию на торговый центр, оставалось загадкой. С третьего что-то вдохновлённо вещали о фестивале сурикатов, но смотреть Антон не пошёл — слишком громко, да и зверям такое развлечение наверняка не по вкусу. Им бы в прерии, собравшись пачкой, стоять и высматривать хищников, а не вот это вот всё.  
Поднявшись на последний этаж, уставший, но не сломленный, Шаст с удивлением обнаружил вполне приятное кафе: в полностью лишённом стен пространстве были расставлены кресла и диваны, а на низких столиках лежали книжицы меню.  
Решив, что он насытился духовно, тем более он прошёл мимо выставки репродукций Моне, Антон упал в одно из кресел, заказал себе круассан с ветчиной и сидр и, совершенно довольный, ещё поел. По скромному мнению огненного мага, есть можно было постоянно, лишь бы кормили.  
За окном, зверясь, выл ветер. На такой высоте, а это был этаж пятый, наверное, его было хорошо слышно. Не сдерживаемый другими зданиями, ветер ревел, бросался в окна и, отступив на секунду, начинал игру сначала. Пошёл снег. Мелкий и злой, он начисто отбивал желание выходить на улицу. Антон и не торопился. Закрывалось это место ближе к ночи, значит времени у него достаточно.

***

Дни тянулись безрадостные. Из-за поисков мага, о котором неизвестно было примерно нихрена, кроме совершенно очевидного — стихийной принадлежности, той же, что и у местного Гэндальфа — начальство обеспечивало всем без исключения порцию утреннего и вечернего секса. Даром, что совокуплялись они исключительно с мозгом. Впрочем, фраза, брошенная Харламовым о том, что он «всех их в рот выебет», как-то не радовала. Антон не хотел бы принять участие в подобном и активно надеялся на переносное значение и продолжение секс-карьеры исключительно в ментальном смысле. После разноса в ушах самую малость ещё звенело, так что, желая проветрить свою тушу и избавиться от нежелательных звуковых эффектов, Шаст поплёлся на улицу. Не то чтобы туда прям тянуло, но курить больше было негде. Дверь открылась с трудом — под неё успело намести небольшой сугроб. Опечаленный этим фактом, Шаст прикурил и уставился на кривоватого снеговика, оставленного стеречь мусорку. Кто скатал это чудовище, оставалось загадкой — у коллег дел было до задницы, а детей с собой, вроде, никто не приводил.  
Три белых шарика, поставленные друг на друга, выглядели даже трогательно. Морковка чуть косила на сторону, как будто снеговику сломали нос и он криво зажил, а угольки — серьёзно, откуда только взялись — смотрели, казалось, любопытно. Ветром — ветрюганом, скорее — качнуло веточку, которая была призвана заменить снегочеловеку правую руку, и он застенчиво помахал Шастуну. Антон помахал в ответ. Как бы там ни было, он вежливый человек.  
Докурив и сунув окурок в сугроб, ранее бывший просто мусоркой, Шаст отправился обратно на работу, а снеговичок, покосившись, опустил руки-веточки.

***

Старожилы поговаривали (на самом деле МЧС и Яндекс настойчиво совали всюду информацию), что эта зима выдалась самой снежной за последние полсотни лет точно. Да и сам Шастун, стоя по пояс в сугробе, невольно предполагал что-то подобное. Мысли о Гаджет всё так же не давали покоя, но с обострением ситуации на улице думать о ней удавалось всё меньше. Делиться информацией никто по-прежнему не хотел, а дело расследовалось параллельно. Строго говоря, как успел понять Шастун, оно уже уверенно двигалось в сторону завершения на полке с глухарями, потому что ни одному из кланов пикси не было выгодно убийство, у всех, кого подозревали, находилось алиби, а те, кто мог бы сделать это на заказ, наотрез отказывались признаваться и предоставляли всевозможные доказательства своей невиновности. Декабрь же, вступив в свои права, в край озверел. Магия внутри бесилась и бунтовала против погоды, против режима и особенно ретиво против сотрудничества с Белым. У Руслана для полноты образа в качестве оружия были посох Деда Мороза и магия льда. А у гладковыбритого Антона парик со светлыми косами, голубой кафтан Снегурочки и огненный темперамент.

— Я один думаю, что прикрытие у нас так себе? — хрипло уточнил Антон. Он по природе своей не мог заболеть, голос сел от вчерашнего экстремального караоке. Не то чтобы он помнил все подробности, но предполагал, что до последнего было весело. — До Нового года ещё две недели.

— Чего не весел, нос повесил, внученька? — гнусаво осведомился «дедушка» и помахал какому-то мальцу, проходящему мимо. На ребёнке было столько одежды, что хватило бы на небольшой цыганский ансамбль. Скорее всего, ещё остались бы варежки про запас.

— Да так, — уронил Антон и перевёл взгляд на белочку.

В ростовом костюме парился Матвиенко. Удивительно рослый представитель гномьего народа, он уже не первый десяток лет работал в Министерстве и зарекомендовал себя как отличный оперативник. Возможно, немного взрывной, но, поскольку он никого не угробил, выпереть со службы его тоже не было резона.

За спинами магов огромная искусственная ель мерно качала разлапистыми ветвями, покрытыми самым натуральным снегом. Так густо, что зелень едва угадывалась. На ней вообще были какие-то игрушки вроде шариков и гирлянды. Последняя жутковато мерцала всеми цветами радуги прямо из-под снежной шапки. Нестерпимо тянуло курить.  
В преддверии Нового года народ шарахался по обледенелому проспекту, спеша закрыть какие-то кармические долги, купить подарки и ещё чёрт знает что сделать. Ведь всё плохое следовало оставить в году уходящем и с собой взять только самое лучшее в год наступающий. Разве могли какие-то аномальные осадки, холода и близкая к апокалипсису погода помешать? Техника не справлялась со снегопадами, люди с ними тоже не справлялись. Но упрямство побеждало здравый смысл.  
Мимо, качая поролоновым задом, прошёл зайчик. Думать о том, каково Позу в этом прикиде, Шастун даже не собирался. Из него вообще сделали внучку ледяного мага, унизительнее этого не было ничего и быть не могло.

— Слышь, Гэндальф, мне надо отойти. — Желание закурить перешло в разряд невыносимого, а на горизонте замаячила целая толпа младшего школьного возраста, чёрт знает зачем вытащенная на мороз. Из-за внушительной разницы в росте дедуля мог и не заметить приближающуюся опасность, а вот Шастун распознал её ещё на подходе. Караулили они какую-то ледяную нечисть, судя по всему и устроившую постановку ледникового периода для всех независимо от желания. И нечисть эта была явно немолода, опытна — иначе бы уже давно поймали. Вместо этого в город стягивали всё больше магов из регионов, полагая, что в праздничную ночь может произойти катастрофа.  
Не получив, однако, явного разрешения, Антон махнул рукой на Руслана и свалил во двор — очень хотелось и коленки размять, и лёгкие.  
Калитка приятно скрипнула, и Шастун шагнул в тёмный зев прохода, ведущего к домам. Уходить далеко не стоило, так что, ловко выудив сигарету из кармана, он поджёг палец и закурил. Лёгкие наполнил приятный пряный дым — придумали же гвоздику курить — и вся его огненная сущность довольно встрепенулась. Против логики по коже прошлись мурашки. Антон на секунду прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь. Ему нравились любые нестандартные сигареты.  
От ёлки стал доноситься знакомый гул, неизменно сопровождающий толпу детей околошкольного возраста. Шаст малодушно затянулся ещё — идти и помогать с ними Белому не тянуло вообще. Тем более там Поз и Серёга, что может случиться? Однако что-то, сплав совести и здравого смысла наверняка, пересилило и, испепелив окурок, Антон направился обратно к площади. Дети, уже успевшие обступить Руслана и что-то весело галдящие сквозь намордники из шарфов, чутка струхнули, увидев длиннющую внучку с внушительным разворотом плеч, с голыми узловатыми коленями. На Антоне были колготки, но в фонарном свете их едва ли было хорошо заметно. А вот к тому умнику, который укоротил шубу, отдавая дань моде, не иначе, у Шастуна были вопросы. Он смерил детей взглядом из-под меховой опушки шапки Снегурочки и широко улыбнулся. Сделал голос как можно выше и, покручивая тугую светлую косу, осведомился у пиздюков, какие стишки про белочку и зайчика те знают?  
На секунду ему показалось, что земля под ногами вздрогнула. Это могло быть и просто игрой рассудка, и проделками гнома — те имели особую связь со всем, что было надёжно прилажено к земле, даже со зданиями. Антон поднял взгляд на белочку и чётко промеж ушей с кисточками увидел какого-то парня, стоящего на мощёном тротуаре в одной толстовке. Чувак явно ощущал себя бессмертным и был до странного знакомым. Накинутый на голову капюшон надёжно скрывал его лицо, только несколько прядей серо-белой чёлки торчали наружу, поблёскивая золотом в фонарном свете. Чутьё редко подводило Шастуна (тот случай с Кузнецовой не в счёт), и он весь напрягся, готовый как отразить атаку, так и напасть в ответ. Но странный парень, не мёрзнущий каким-то чудом, не двигался. Смотрел только. Антон перевёл взгляд ниже и оцепенел — тот стоял на льду босой. Всё встало на свои места тут же — Шаст тоже мог на углях хоть джигу отплясывать — это тот самый Ледяной Джек, которого они пытаются поймать. Перешагнув через толпу детей, Шастун уверенно двинулся в сторону странного незнакомца. Главное не спугнуть маниакальным взглядом, который он не отводил от потенциального задержанного. Матвиенко, почуяв, не иначе, обернулся к парню, и земля тут же вздыбилась злой кошкой, незнакомец пошатнулся на потрескавшемся льду, но не упал. Напротив, как будто прирос босыми стопами к поверхности и тут же рванул в сторону с такой скоростью, какую Антону в его сапогах на каблуках было ну никак не развить. Сергей сделал ещё одну попытку поймать беглеца, но безуспешно, только уронил пару прохожих.  
Люди будут думать, что сами упали — об этом позаботится Позов, маг-гипнотизёр, способный внушить что угодно.  
А Руслан позаботится о детях.  
Шастун нёсся по проспекту, молча расталкивая прохожих — дыхание он берёг как мог, пытаясь развить скорость получше. Выходило так себе, но и чувака в толстовке он из вида не терял. Тот почему-то улепётывал чётко прямо, не делая даже попытки свернуть в какой-нибудь узкий проход. Впрочем, не то чтобы их тут было много открытых — чаще всего проулки были огорожены воротами. Маг весь вспотел в своей шубе, огонь в венах бурлил, жёгся, и бесполезный маскарад пришлось прекратить. Он сорвал с себя шапку и косы, тут же вздохнув свободнее, скинул кафтан, только путающийся между ног, сбросил сапоги и, стремительно набирая скорость, понёсся, сверкая красным носом Рудольфа на пятках — Окс решила, что, раз уж Новый год, стоит одеться соответствующе. И плевать, что до него ещё две недели.  
Пацан, а это был явно не мужик, как показалось вначале, бежал, бодро перебирая тощими ногами в порванных джинсах. Босой, он ни разу не поскользнулся. Антон же, напротив, разъезжался на любом подвернувшемся куске льда, благо, огненная сущность топила его быстрее, чем Шаст грозил всерьёз навернуться.  
Капюшон толстовки слетел с цели погони, демонстрируя модный покрас шевелюры и бритые виски — цвет был слишком неестественным, и Антону на секунду показалось, что этот чувак до странного заботится о своём стиле. Создал образ, который хрен спутаешь. Чего ради?  
Джек резко дал в сторону, рванул в какой-то парк, и Шаст остановился — догнать не получалось, значит, стоило изменить тактику — вытянул руку и создал в пяти метрах от парня огненную стену, отрезав пути к отступлению. Джек остановился как вкопанный. Даже чуть качнулся в сторону пылающего ада, наверняка согревшего бледные щёки. А после резко развернулся, показав своё лицо, и широко улыбнулся. Создавалось впечатление, что он ждал этой встречи или очень на неё рассчитывал, ненормальный. А потом этот хмырь раскинул руки и распался на мириады снежинок. Они, медленно кружась, стали оседать на заледенелый грунт. Исчез сам парень, толстовка и порванные на коленях джинсы, всё исчезло, кружась мелким снегом. Стена огня тоже исчезла. Антон ощутил странную пустоту в груди.  
Иллюзия, ну конечно. От досады он треснул кулаком по стене какого-то очередного памятника зодчеству, охраняемого государством. Перед глазами всё стояло лицо того мага. Обычное такое лицо, с дурацкой формы носом и тонкими губами. Бледное, как у покойника, и с синими тенями под глазами. Иллюзия выглядела очень натурально. Непонятным только оставалось ни зачем её поддерживал кто-то так долго, ни для чего создавать такую качественную.  
Ни один маг не мог рассыпаться снегом и просто исчезнуть. Это всё были сказки о магах воздуха, растворяющихся буквально, о вампирах, распадающихся на летучих мышей, и о ебучем Ледяном Джеке, разумеется.  
Пыхтя, сзади остановился Матвиенко. Ему в злоебучем костюме белки было наверняка ещё хуже. Ну хоть согрелся.  
Он попытался что-то сказать, помогая себе жестами, но Шаст только головой покачал.

— Исчез он, Серёжа. Иллюзия, по ходу.

Раздосадованный неудачей, Антон пошел обратно, по пути собирая сброшенные во время импровизированного стриптиза шмотки. За них ещё отчитываться перед завхозом. А Роза Абрамовна так просто не спустит.

Ледяным Джеком преступника прозвали за глаза. Сначала думали окрестить Снежной королевой, но прозвище как-то не прижилось в отделении, в отличие от иностранного аналога.  
Уже осенью ударили первые морозы, что, хоть и было свойственно для Питера, всё равно не укладывалось ни в какие прогнозы — по всем признакам погода должна была стать влажной и прохладной, а она стала откровенно холодной. После двух недель странных, необъяснимых природных явлений: на улицах появлялись ледяные скульптуры, шёл снег, когда по всем признакам его не могло быть, замерзали мелкие каналы — было принято решение начать расследование, целью которого являлась поимка ледяного мага, решившего, что Кодекс для него пустой звук. Разумеется, новостью отступники не были, а прочие маги, чтившие Кодекс, являлись их идейными врагами. Люди, в чьи руки попадала сила, менялись. Некоторые из них жаждали власти, другие искали наживы, третьи пытались свести счёты с обидчиками, а Ледяной Джек делал какую-то непонятную чушь и мешал жителям целого города.  
Когда на полчаса замёрзла вся поверхность канала имени Грибоедова, было решено пригласить магов из других ведомств — стало очевидно, что работает целая группа злоумышленников, которые, видимо, просто тестируют свои силы и деморализуют ведомство. И сейчас, сдвинув шапку к макушке и закинув косы за спину, Шастун очень невесело был согласен с верхами — действует целая группа каких-то экстремистов. Наверняка они из мирных, которые сначала просто демонстрируют свои возможности, а поняв, что не получат то, чего хотят, начнут прибегать к человеческим жертвам. Это всегда именно так и работало.

Когда Антон и Серёжа вернулись к ёлке, детей уже не было. Белый угрюмо кивнул «внучке», а зайчик помахал меховой лапой. Задание они провалили — целью было наблюдение и сбор информации, а не ломовой забег с препятствиями за подозреваемым.

— Поймал? — зачем-то всё равно уточнил Руслан, хотя Антон подозревал, что пустые руки о чём-то да говорят.

— Нет. Это была иллюзия. Он исчез в паре кварталов отсюда, как будто в воздухе растаял.

— Это была не иллюзия, Тох, — отозвался Позов откуда-то из недр серого ушастого тела. Во рту зайца блеснули очки. — Можешь мне поверить, я тоже его видел. А меня иллюзией не обманешь.

Шастун тяжело сглотнул. Если не иллюзия, то что? И кого он упустил?

***

Смешно звучало, но обстановка накалялась. Холода лютовали всё сильнее, снег шёл практически не переставая, парализуя город. Закрылись школы и детские сады, магазины стояли полупустыми, потому что поставки не удавалось организовать. Некоторые маги переехали жить в штаб Ведомства, потому что их силы не позволяли противостоять стихии.  
Шастун ввалился в прихожую, ощущая себя скверно. На улице было что-то около тридцати градусов пониже нуля, но из-за влажности, грозящей подняться к отметке в сотню процентов, ощущалось намного ниже и гаже. Антон даже малодушно начал жалеть, что был настолько глуп, что позволил себе на эмбриональном этапе развития отказаться от жабр — по всему выходило, что совсем скоро они могли бы пригодиться.  
Он громко потопал, стряхивая с кроссовок мокрый снег, выпал из огромной куртки и, потирая покрасневшие ладони, уверенно завернул на кухню.

— Какие новости? Доброе утро.

Сергей посмотрел на него поверх сложенной вчетверо газеты чуть более хмуро, чем обычно, и показушно отпил кофе.

— Свежие, в отличие от тебя, — хохотнул гном. Его захотелось ударить. Больше на кухне никого не было. — Если верить Вестнику мага, то зима отступает — неизвестные, захватившие город, выдвинули первые требования.

Антон глянул на улицу. Он только что был по ту сторону стекла и нифига не заметил, чтобы что-то вроде холодов отступило. Неужели власти дали отмашку журналистам врать? Чего ради?

— Что за требования? Мира во всём мире?

— Нет, чуть более чудаковатые. Ребята просят предоставить в их распоряжение ряд артефактов, точные названия и назначение не разглашались, но, как я понял из пересудов, там что-то связанное с холодом. Эти крио-боги или хотят бахнуть куда масштабнее, или у них в подвале жарится Снежная королева, а мы не в курсе.

Антон юмора не оценил. Он налил себе кипятка из кулера, кинул в чашку пакетик чая и, глядя, как медленно бумага пропитывается водой и начинает тонуть, пробормотал:

— Ледяные маги с силой, о которой мы не слышали. Весело звучит, да?

Для Матвиенко, как и для Шастуна, лютый холод был ни разу не в радость. У гномов, привыкших жарко топить кузницы, было куда больше общего с огненными магами и фениксами, чем с любителями воды с отрицательной температурой.

— Невесело. Но и не столь печально. Сам факт того, что они вышли на связь и обозначили хоть какие-то требования…

— Нам не даёт ровным счётом ничего, — закончила за гнома Юля. На ней было изящное зелёное платье, а волосы девушка собрала в хвост. Стихией Юлии были растения и всё, что можно было из них создать. Самым страшным, что успел увидеть Шастун, был детёныш мандрагоры, которого ведьма вырастила во взрослую особь за пару секунд. Тогда звуковой волной снесло половину квартала. Чудом обошлось без жертв — сражались они в заброшенном районе среди остовов домов. Ахмедова уверяла, что всё было рассчитано. Шастун ей хоть и верил, но как-то неуверенно.

— Привет, — он отсалютовал кружкой и отпил. Получилось средне — в Старбаксе делали повкуснее.

Юля прошлась, села чётко напротив Серёжи и, улыбнувшись гному, посмотрела в окно.

— Их требования никто не выполнит, и от угроз ребята перейдут к делу. А тот парень, за которым ты гонялся, может как оказаться одним из них, так и вовсе действовать по какой-то своей логике. Уверена, для вас не секрет, что во времена вот таких катаклизмов наружу лезет всё что ни попадя.

— Да уж мы-то в курсе, — с апломбом заявил Матвиенко и откинулся на спинку стула с видом дона Корлеоне, не меньше. Даже руку выставил с перстнем, как будто предлагая поцеловать. — Уверен, этот экскурс был не для красного словца. Что-то знаешь? Или придумала?

— Скажем так, я думаю, нам нужно поймать Джека, которого видит Антон.

Про приветы Шастун так и не признался. И о случае на колонне рассказал под давлением.

***

Идея «ловить на живца» Шастуну не понравилась. В детали плана посвятили почему-то только Диму, Серёгу и саму Юлю. Антон считал, что силы могут оказаться не равны. Не то чтобы он сомневался в коллегах, но четвёрка магов, ещё и без лекаря, казалась ему как минимум уязвимой.  
В ухе раздался чих.

— Будь здоров уже, — раздражённо буркнул Антон. Каким образом гном, представитель одного из самых живучих народов, умудрился простудиться, оставалось загадкой.

— Спасибо, — гнусаво отозвался Матвиенко. — Думаешь, он придёт?

— Или придёт, или мы услышим звон колокольчиков Шастуна, — ледяным тоном отозвалась Юля.

Возможно, никакого льда в тоне не было и в помине, но то, насколько спокойно она отрубила, как-то не вселяло надежду.

— Чувствую себя девушкой на свидании, — невесело отозвался Антон. Он гулял вдоль Фонтанки и приглядывался к редким прохожим. Все они были тепло одеты и напоминали скорее фэшн-катастрофу, чем того парня с голыми ногами. В городе давно стемнело, фонари работали не везде, и Шастун ощущал себя не девушкой, а распоследним долбоёбом, который хер пойми зачем выперся на мороз, но не признаваться же коллегам. Огонь внутри кипел, согревая носителя. Нестерпимо тянуло курить. Но те ребята, которые всё это и устроили, не наврали — они сделали температурный режим не таким лютым — в реке текла вода, хоть у берега ещё и виднелись ледяные глыбы, а снег сыпал мелко и как будто неохотно.

Они так никого и не встретили.

***

Зато за неделю до нового года встретил Антон. Он спал у себя дома и видел какой-то чудесный сон, когда совершенно омерзительным образом проснулся от холода. Первой мыслью было, конечно, что окно всё-таки треснуло, не выдержав суровой жизни. Второй, что Сеня умрёт в муках, как только попадётся в расставленные по дому ловушки: створка стеклопакета оказалась открыта, а на снегу, который намело, отчётливо виднелись следы босых ног. Размером, правда, они были в несколько раз крупнее стоп домового.  
У Антона по спине побежали мурашки. Вот так проникнуть в дом к магу было делом непростым. Он осмотрелся — в квартире ничего не поменялось. Вещи валялись так же, как он вчера их бросил, всякие мелкие безделушки лежали на своих местах. Он потянулся к пачке, сунул, не глядя, в рот сигарету и прикурил, подпитывая свою огненную натуру. Может, не так действенно, как хотелось бы, но лучше, чем ничего. И плевать, что в квартире нельзя — из окна неприятно тянуло холодом.  
А тянуть и дальше не было уже никакого смысла.

— Выходи. Тут не так много места, чтобы прятаться, а ты, я так понимаю, рослый малый.

Комната ответила одухотворённой тишиной, и Антон всерьёз решил, что он просто умом тронулся, приняв какие-то погодные явления за следы на снегу, когда в тёмном проёме коридора показалась палка. Самая, мать её, настоящая палка. Таких по улицам весной и осенью валяется кучами. Но ни дриад, ни энтов он домой не приглашал, а кто мог прийти с посохом, на ум как-то не приходило. Шастун успел познакомиться с одним из самых сильных и старых магов, с Газмановым, но даже тот не позволял себе трости, не говоря уж о старомодном посохе. И тут рядом с сучковатым крючком, выполнявшим роль навершия, появилось уже знакомое лицо. Глаза на бледной физиономии почти светились синевой.

— Добрый вечер. Надеюсь, не помешал? — голос у Джека оказался чуть сиплый, как будто простуженный. А ещё приятный. Когда он говорил, изо рта шёл пар. Вот только едва ли оттого, что в комнате было холодно.

Антон, глубоко затянувшись, уже собирался выдать что-то в духе «да чё ты, братан, разве ты мог помешать», но сдержался. Всё-таки стоило ещё понять, кто такой этот чудак. Он явился в лучшем виде: босой, в драных на коленях джинсах и неизменной толстовке. Волосы, как успел заметить Антон, так и не отросли, а выбритые виски наводили на мысли об изощрённом способе суицида.

— Нет, не помешал. Я как раз думал свежим воздухом подышать, — отозвался Шастун. Его стремительно понижающаяся в комнате температура начинала напрягать, тело, стремясь защититься, понемногу раскалялось. И, если так и дальше пойдёт, он вспотеет и простудится. Коллеги же от смеха передохнут.

— Я давно за вами наблюдаю, — доверительно протянул Джек. Он полностью вышел из сумрака, и теперь его можно было рассмотреть получше. Не такой молодой, как порой казалось, худой, жилистый, он производил, однако, приятное впечатление. Короткая светлая щетина на подбородке и мешки под глазами прибавляли ему лет пять сверху, но делали до странного трогательным весь общий образ — как будто он был не то престарелым студентом, не то моложавым преподом, Шастун ещё не решил.

— Пришёл, чтобы обсудить требования? — Не видя смысла в растягивании резины, Антон уверенно взял быка за рога, а инициативу в разговоре в свои руки.

— Требования? — этот ледяной ублюдок был хорошим актёром — удивление выглядело натурально. Не знай Шастун, что уже успели сделать его дружки, поверил бы.  
Не теряя времени даром, Антон рванул с места. Сократил расстояние до цели за долю секунды, ударил предплечьем в шею парню, прижал его к стене, слегка придушивая. Заклинание кастануть гость не успеет, а лёд Шастуну что слону дробина — он сильный огненный маг, почти элементовик, осталось сдать пару экзаменов и можно будет на следующую степень претендовать. Он прижал удивительно податливого гостя крепче, прищурил глаза.

— А как же фокусы со снежинками? Или ты решил обойтись без иллюзий? — прошипел Антон прямо в бледное лицо. Моментально исчезнувшее. То ли подсказка сработала, то ли иллюзию не было смысла поддерживать, но в руках у Шастуна вдруг оказалась пустота, и он приложился об стену, по инерции продолжая давить на то, чего там уже не было.

— Не слишком вежливо, — потирая точёную шею, отозвался ледяной маг, оказавшись за спиной, прямо на кровати огненного. — Предлагаю начать сначала. Меня зовут Арсений, и у меня нет никаких требований. От чая бы не отказался, но это опционально, и я не готов драться за возможность им угоститься.

Охреневший чуть сильнее, чем думал, Антон обернулся к магу.

— Арсений? Я думал, ты какой-нибудь там Джек.

На лице Арса появилось сложное выражение.

— У меня нет волшебных бобов, если ты о том Джеке, и я понятия не имею где утка, несущая золотые яйца.

— Какие яйца? Ты чё несёшь?

— Явно не их, — усмехнулся Арсений и, поднявшись, направился на кухню. — Я не из тех, кто морозит город, если ты об этом, — донеслось уже из коридора.

Вопросов было куда больше, чем Шаст рассчитывал получить ответов, однако то, насколько спокойно вёл себя этот Арсений, определённо обнадёживало. Он закрыл окно, оглядел учинённый беспредел и пошёл следом.

Будучи гостеприимным хозяином, Антон налил им чай и даже поставил на стол какие-то печенья. Вид у них был чуть лучше, чем после столкновения с грузовиком. Ледяной маг покрутил одно в пальцах, зачем-то понюхал — выглядело так, будто он сомелье, а под носом дорогое вино со сложным букетом — и, видимо решив, что сойдёт, бросил в рот.

— А ты знаешь тех, кто морозит город? — решив зайти с козырей, Антон уселся на стул. Перед ним, источая пар, стояла кружка с чаем. Арсу он поставил такую же.

— Нет, думаю, ледяной и воздушный маг, — пожал плечами ночной гость и принялся за чай. Предварительно остудив его, судя по пропавшему пару. — Я не заодно с ними, не знаю их и ничего особенно подсказать не могу.

— А чего явился тогда? — буркнул Шаст. Этому странному парню почему-то хотелось доверять. То ли во взгляде что-то было, то ли в позе, Антон сам не знал, но, что называется, чувствовал — с Арсением можно расслабиться.

— Познакомиться пришёл, — расплылся в улыбке гость. — Я давно за тобой наблюдаю. Уже писал тебе на лужах, на окнах и на витринах, но ты игнорируешь. Пытался как-то ещё намекать, но всё мимо. Тот твой забег со стриптизом я до сих пор вспоминаю. Жаль, не мог в полной мере насладиться.

Антон поджал губы. Он и так подозревал, что в пылу погони выглядел, наверное, не слишком изящно, зато, в этом он не сомневался, было точно незабываемо.

— И часто ты вот так приходишь знакомиться через окно? Уверяю тебя, такие способы пленяют только юных дам, огневикам приятнее, когда их не морозят посреди ночи.

Арсений потупил взгляд. Он выглядел немного смущённым.

— Ладно, хрен с ним, забей. Давай лучше обсудим твоё странное поведение. Часто ты так заигрываешь с парнями?

— Нет. Ты мне просто понравился сразу.

Антон усилием воли заставил себя не закатывать глаза — подкаты выглядели откровенно слабовато. Пусть этот горе-Ледяной Джек и не состоял в банде отморозков, но просто так раскрывать ему объятия тоже не входило в планы Антона. Сейчас чаёк попьют, и Шастун срочно сменит дислокацию. Просто на всякий случай.

— Ты, значит, по парням? — Эта информация особенно не нужна была Антону, но для поддержания разговора годилась. В целом их отношения были ещё на той стадии, когда в костёр можно было бросить что угодно, чтобы разжечь огонь красноречия. Выражаясь проще — они не знали друг друга нихуя.

Арсений повёл плечом и отпил чай. Кружку он держал, оттопырив мизинец. Эта особенность показалась Антону даже трогательной немного.

— А ты? — вместо ответа ввернул ледяной.

— А я тут работу работаю. У нас, знаешь ли, проблем до задницы, самую малость не до любовных интрижек.

До этого вальяжно сидящий на стуле дух-не дух, подобрался, поставил чашку на стол и уставился пристально на Шастуна. Проскочила даже мысль, что у Антона что-то крупно на лбу написано. Как бы там ни было, Арсений поднялся, подхватил свою палку и уже привычным способом — распавшись на миллион снежинок — свалил. И нахрена припёрся, спрашивается.

***

В понедельник в отделе было тихо. Частично оттого, что немногим удалось добраться, частично из-за отсутствия интернета — свериться с новостями не получалось, айтишник, тихо матерясь, ковырялся в начинке ноутбука, почему-то разложив его прямо на кухонном столе, а Дима и Серёжа играли в дурака.  
Пастораль картины разбавляла Ахмедова. Она была одета в ярко-зелёный свитер и чёрные обтягивающие штаны и выглядела сногсшибательно, несмотря на стакан кефира, зажатый в руке.

— Коллеги, — пробасил Шастун и потянулся к чайнику. Тот приятно согрел руку — кто-то заботливо погрел воду перед приходом огневика, — какие новости?

— Никаких, — отозвался Матвиенко голосом старой бабки. Он умел мастерски прикидываться пожилыми женщинами и бессовестно этим пользовался. Впрочем, чаще всего в целях помощи следствию. — Интернет сдох, вот, ждём, когда починят.

— У меня уже паранойя началась, — вклинился Дима, сдав последние карты и оставив Серёгу в дураках. — Я как узнал, сразу решил, что это банда отмороженных. Мало ли, к ним примкнул кто или ещё что. Мороз этот тоже. Раздражает всё. Белый вчера ушёл в патруль и до сих пор не вернулся, телефон у него не отвечает.

В голосе Поза явно слышалась досада. Руслана в отделе особо не любили, но и смерти ему не желал никто, а вот факт пропажи ледяного мага, конечно, настораживал.

— Он придёт. Проверит что хотел и придёт, вот увидите, — отозвалась Юля из холодильника.

— А я встречался с этим ледяным мужиком. Его, кстати, Арсением зовут. — В полной тишине можно было услышать, как дышит Паша. Но Паша не дышал. Он, замерев над расчленённой техникой, пялился на Антона, как и все в комнате, явно ожидая продолжения.

Рассказывать особо было нечего, но и врать или утаивать смысла не было — если бы коллеги случайно узнали о встрече, это вышло бы совсем боком, да и, как знать, кто-нибудь из них придумает, как можно использовать это чудо природы. Насколько Антон смог понять, у Арса была странная связь с природой, он буквально не был живым существом, а являлся чем-то средним между духом и магом. Дима, сверкая улыбкой, поделился легендой, гласящей об элементалях — хранителях стихий. Мол, в стародавние времена, когда по земле ещё ходили великаны, небо было голубее, а трава зеленее, ковен магов собрался и, избрав самых сильных и самых мудрых (тут у Шастуна возникли справедливые сомнения), наделил их силами, превосходящими даже самых сильных из смертных. Фактически избранные слились со своими стихиями, став живым их воплощением. Они, наделённые мудростью и опытом, должны были позаботиться о земле, не допускать катаклизмов и всячески оберегать покой людей.

— Судя по всему, Арсений нифига не элементаль, он для этого недостаточно старый и мудрый, это раз. И вообще, это просто красивая легенда, это два.

— С чего ты так решил? — насупился Поз.

— С землетрясений, цунами и смерчей. Храни нас элементали, такого дерьма, как и извержений, не случилось бы. А «Последний день Помпеи» был бы не просто метафорой, а забавной шуткой — круто же, жить на склоне вулкана и ни разу не огрести.

Градус энтузиазма, вызванного красивой сказкой, стремительно упал. Сравнение Антону не понравилось, но другого он придумать не смог, так что забил на это. Потянуло курить.

Живым сугробом на кухню шагнул Белый. Он был буквально весь в снегу. Только в узкой прорези между шапкой и воротом куртки, напоминающей отверстие в забрале, блестели глаза.

— Налейте мне водки, пожалуйста, — проскрипел маг и принялся стряхивать с себя снег и лёд прямо на пол.

Шастун наблюдал за этим с толикой зависти: только ледяным магам сейчас было комфортно. Заморозить Руслана невозможно, так что весь этот камуфляж наверняка, чтобы повеселить коллег и придать приличествующего случаю драматизма.

— Можете меня поздравить, — Белый резко выдохнул и опрокинул в себя стопку, — я подрался с ледяным големом и выяснил кое-что.

Маг вытащил из кармана тусклый белый кристалл, положил его на стол, а сам уселся на кухонный диван, потеснив Матвиенко.

— Среди этих упырей есть некромант. Только вот работает он не столько с мёртвыми телами, сколько с сознанием. У голема был настоящий мозг. Жаль было ломать, но иначе эта скотина никак не успокаивалась. Банда Ледяного Джека что-то посерьёзнее готовит, чем мы думали. При стабильно низких температурах такие големы могут существовать бесконечно, я думаю. — Он сделал паузу, переводя дыхание. Паша, как единственный инженер в комнате, заинтересовался кристаллом. В центре у него была трещина, через которую наверняка произошла утечка магии, и голем стал нестабильным, что позволило его уничтожить.

— Кристалл заряжается от окружающей его холодной среды, поддерживает жизнь в кукле и не даёт мозгу умереть окончательно. Весь пропитанный магией, такой голем фактически вечный двигатель. Самостоятельная замкнутая система, я полагаю? — Воля выглядел заинтригованным. Белый кивнул и проскрипел:

— Я уже послал отчёт на верха, посмотрим что они скажут.

Антон почувствовал, как начинает кружиться голова. То есть магов совершенно точно два, а то и больше, и они придумали то, до чего не могло додуматься всё магическое сообщество. Разговоры о подобных гомункулах не умолкали с середины восемнадцатого века, но всех всегда смущали разные мелочи вроде поддержания микроклимата и этичности вопроса — требовался мозг разумного существа. По всему выходило, что этих ребят не смущал последний вопрос.

— И вот ещё что, — Руслан поджал губы, посмотрел на Серёжу и, не отводя взгляда, выдал: — это был гном. Сами знаете, анатомическое строение отличается немного.

Матвиенко едва заметно побледнел. Учитывая его здоровый загар, который не блёкнул даже в Питере, выглядело это жутковато.

— Это только теория, но Гаджет могла стать их жертвой. Я тут не нагоняю жути, её мозг был извлечён, причём при жизни. — Этот вопрос не давал Антону покоя так давно, что уже натёр мозоль на его собственном мозге.

В окно что-то врезалось, напрочь порушив момент. Антон обернулся и тут же нахмурился — на стекле красовался размазанный снежок. На седьмом, мать его, этаже. В снегу торчал чей-то палец — предупреждение.

Юля поднялась и, взяв с собой Руслана, пошла на улицу добывать вещдок. Антон перевёл взгляд на Серёжу и про себя выдохнул — первый шок явно прошёл, и теперь представитель подземного народа выглядел очень по-деловому. Это к лучшему.

*

— Чего я нихрена не могу понять, так это зачем я тебе об этом рассказываю, — насупившись, Шастун прикурил чёрную сигарету. Пропитанный коньяком дорогой табак начал тлеть, приятно разлился по языку густым дымом, дразня алкогольными нотками.

— Потому что я потрясающий? — Арсений сидел и, широко улыбаясь, вертел в нервных пальцах серебряные кольца мага. Не безделушки, а самые настоящие обереги. Они, однако, были полезны только в умелых руках, а руки Попова к таковым не относились. Они виделись уже несколько раз, однажды Арс даже помог с задержанием — приморозил удирающего мага к тротуару, пока никто не видел. Антон, задыхаясь, был очень благодарен и очень зол — это всё не игры, в рот их ебать. Попову же всё на свете казалось чёртовой игрой, особенно сейчас, когда по городу разгуливали големы, больше всего напоминающие ожившие манекены с лампочкой в груди, всюду лежали тонны снега, а реки выглядели сказочными тропами в другой мир.

— Нихуя. Скорее потому, что мне не дорога моя работа, блин. Сболтнул лишнего, жалею теперь.

— Ты же знаешь, я вне политики. — Арс склонил голову чуть вбок, посмотрел исподлобья. Жалобно, как умел он один.

— Капец как я надеюсь, что ты не с ними заодно, уж поверь. Да и всему магическому миру, если уж на то пошло, об этом сообщили, чё я стремаюсь? — вопрос был риторическим. Хотя Попов буквально и относился к магической половине мира, но не принимал никакого участия в происходящем, наблюдая за всем со стороны. До встречи с Антоном он как-то не касался магов и прочего, умудряясь существовать как бы между миров.

— А почему Сергей так впечатлился? У гномов крепкие родственные узы, и недавно пропал кто-то из кузенов?

Антон выдохнул серый дымок и, приподняв одну бровь, задумался.

— Ты прав и не прав одновременно. У гномов действительно потрясающе сильные родственные связи и впечатляющие хитросплетения родственных уз. Всякие кузены, дяди и прочие девери для них не пустой звук. Но такие, как Матвиенко, рвут с домашними, отрекаются от клана, если хотят уйти в мир. Сергей тоже не стал исключением. Вернуться домой он может только в одном случае — если умрёт. Думаю, ты в курсе, что гномы издавна славились своими товарами и богатствами, с тех пор мало что изменилось, только теперь кроме хитрых механизмов они ещё и смартфоны собирают. А Серёга так сбледнул потому, что своих гномы хоронят глубоко под землёй в склепах. Даже те, кто ушёл, и то удостаиваются чести вернуться в смерти в семью и лечь в одной усыпальнице с предками. А тот, чей мозг дали голему, не имел шансов воссоединиться с семьёй. Это самое страшное для гнома — и в посмертии не обрести покоя.

Арсений пожевал губу и сунул нос свой дурацкий в чашку. Он молчал так долго, что Шаст успел докурить, налить себе чаю и позалипать в телефоне. Молчание стало вязким, неуютным, и тут Попов отозвался прямо в кружку.

— Думаю, я понимаю, о чём ты говоришь. А тот палец принадлежал тому же гному, я надеюсь?

— Ты проницательнее, чем кажешься на первый взгляд.

— Льстец.

***

С той встречи прошло около недели. Новый год был прямо на носу, жители как могли бодрились, начальство зверело, логично полагая, что именно в праздничную ночь разразится тот самый пиздец, которого все ждут. Напряжение достигло, казалось, своего максимума. Антон курил уже не по пачке, а по две-три в день, ночевал и дневал на работе, принял участие в двух облавах и одном задержании. Но с подозреваемым он напрямую не работал, это была обязанность Димы — копаться в чужих мозгах. Конечно, без согласия он не мог этого сделать, а тот парень не соглашался. Молодой совсем, белобрысый и с фамилией дебильной, то ли Щербатый, то ли как-то так, Шастун не запомнил. Его куда больше беспокоили оставшиеся на свободе члены банды.

Серёжа, сидевший до этого неподвижно и как будто даже дремавший, поднялся так резко, что Антон аж вздрогнул — задумался и испугался от неожиданности.

— Серёг, ты чего?

— Есть одна догадка, где некромант мог взять труп. Там же могут быть и другие. Я всё думал, почему мне не даёт это покоя — никто из родичей не говорил о разграблении гробниц. Да и слишком многое пришлось бы пройти, чтобы вытащить тело гнома из склепа. Он не просто убил гнома, он убил одного из таких же, как я, отшельников. И я даже знаю кого. Вполне может быть, что он убьёт и других, уже убил.

Антон поднялся тоже — нужно было осмотреть место, на которое указал Матвиенко.

*

Иногда приятно ошибиться. Об этом думал Шастун, прижимая ко рту и носу платок — Сергей не ошибся. Судя по запаху, убили парней пару недель назад. Батареи исправно топили и тела разлагались здесь, в замкнутом пространстве, без насекомых. Только пару кошек, несколько озверевших от пережитого, пришлось выволочь на улицу и запереть в УАЗике, чтобы не мешали. Если они не совсем поехали крышей, то их ждёт реабилитация и приют.

У всех трупов отсутствовали головы. Грудные клетки были вскрыты, но все органы остались на месте, никаких повреждений на них, кроме тех, которые были обусловлены разложением, не было. И выглядели раны так, словно ни один гном не сопротивлялся. Некоторые тела лежали на кроватях, столах и на полу, другие продолжали сидеть. За столами, перед разложенными инструментами, за обеденным столом, у стены. Если бы не запах, можно было бы решить, что они живы, просто прервались на короткий отдых и вот-вот захлопнут грудные клетки, наденут головы обратно и приступят к работе.

Матвиенко подошёл к одному из трупов, одетому в синюю в клетку рубашку и, склонившись, присмотрелся к поясу.

— Это свояк мой, Захарьин. Получается, я каждого здесь знаю. Знал, — сам себя поправил гном и отошёл к окну, выглянул. — Машины все на месте. Их мало того что застали врасплох, они даже не сопротивлялись. Как такое возможно? Сильные, молодые мужчины, а умерли так легко, как будто были детьми.

Антон промолчал. Пока у него не было ответа ни на один вопрос. За стенами двухэтажного таунхауса сыпался снегом декабрь. Вот-вот он должен был закончиться. Здесь была чёртова дюжина трупов, значит где-то гуляли двенадцать големов. При условии, что всё получилось. А големы очень сильные, Руслан сказал. И магией таких завалить непросто. Пара магов и отряд воинов, как в сказке про Урфина Джюса. По коже прошёл холодок. Шаст так свыкся с запахом, что уже не прикрывал нос. Он бегло осмотрел место преступления, отметил отсутствие крови на трупах и вышел, оставив работу экспертам.

***

Работа шла полным ходом. Их снова снарядили в патрули и снова в тупой форме — Антон был облачён в наряд Снегурочки, а Белый в Деда Мороза. И это было бы смешно, но тридцать первого утром таскаться по городу в поисках хрен пойми чего с тотальным ощущением надвигающегося пиздеца было не самым интересным.

— Колени не мёрзнут? — без привычной козлиной интонации поинтересовался Белый. Они взяли по большому стакану кофе и, стоя у ограждения набережной канала Грибоедова, смотрели на Казанский собор. Сбоку он выглядел не так величественно, но всё равно приятно. Пусть и мрачновато.  
Вокруг каким-то чудом разгребли снег, и колонны вырисовывались на фоне сугробов, как вертикально стоящие гробы.

— Да нет, нормально, — отозвался Шастун и перевёл взгляд на уток. Бесстрашные пернатые сидели ровным рядком на льду, сковавшем реку по краям, примыкающим к набережной. Между белыми зубами обломков льда мерно текла вода.  
И тут по ней стали сплавляться сердечки. Самые, сука, настоящие ледяные сердца. Антон так охуел, что чуть не подавился глотком кофе. Среагировав мгновенно, он ткнул пальцем в сторону дома Зингера, куда-то на купол, и уставился туда сам для прочей убедительности. Не хватало ещё, чтобы Руслан узнал о странной причуде Арса. Вообще заигрывания ледяного духа уже переходили границы разумного. То он приносил цветы изо льда, то звал Антона Изольдой, то как-то раз устроил самый настоящий снегопад в комнате. Ох и орал в тот раз Шастун, которого эта пурга изрядно заебала.

Коллега бросил взгляд на башню и выронил стакан — прямо на каркасе шара, держась лапой за конструкцию, сидел голем!

Несколько охреневший от таких совпадений, Антон сбросил тревожное СМС всем членам команды и молча потащился за дедушкой.

К дому книги они подошли спокойно, не суетясь. Без команды здесь было тяжело воевать — подняться на верхотуру не мог ни один из них, по крайней мере так, чтобы не спалиться. А народу на Невском было как на грех — в такое время праздник был как нельзя актуален. Оставалось только исподтишка наблюдать за чудом некромантской мысли и надеяться, что ничего не случится.

— Как ты его заметил вообще? — уточнил Руслан, приветливо махая рукой прохожим. Борода скрывала его лицо практически полностью.

— Да случайно, сам же понимаешь.

Тряся жопой, подошёл Серёжа. Одетый всё в тот же велюровый ужас с кисточками на ушах, он, невозмутимо уперев руки в пухлые бока, посмотрел прямо на крышу. Гений конспирации.  
Антон жестом ему показал опустить забрало и Матвиенко, вроде, послушался. Он осмотрел толпу и не торопясь пошёл вдоль здания дома книги, мимо канала. Наверное, собирался осмотреться или ещё что.  
На машине, как белые люди, подъехали Дима и Юля. В этот момент Антон всерьёз задумался о получении прав. Ну как всерьёз, фоново. Всерьёз его занимал только голем и возможные враги поблизости. Юля, не говоря ни слова, отошла от толпы и тут же взмыла в воздух, вырастив мощные ветви. Они вздыбили асфальт и, подхватив ведьму, подняли на уровень третьего-четвёртого этажа. Там Ахмедова должна была разведать обстановку, а Поз озаботился супербыстрой и организованной эвакуацией всех, включая работников ближайших магазинов, надоедливых промоутеров с турами по Питеру и области и даже продавцов кофе. Уже через пару минут они остались на проспекте одни. Шастун скинул убогий костюм, оставшись в свитере и шортах.  
Руслан, схватив Шастуна под живот, взмыл вверх так быстро, как будто у него за спиной чёртов ранец реактивный был. На деле просто напитанный влагой воздух и магия льда.

Оказавшись на куполе, они присмотрелись к голему. Тот, прижав острые лисьи уши к голове и щурясь, смотрел в ответ. Этот выглядел как настоящий ночной кошмар: напоминая закованную в ледяную броню лисицу, он скалил пасть, утыканную пусть и ледяными, но острыми зубами.

— Привет, ребятки, — голос у него был механический, как будто в записи. К тому же зачем снабжать куклу гортанью и прочим было совсем не понятно. Пока до Шастуна не дошло — голос, которым разговаривал голем, принадлежал Серёже Матвиенко.

— Дима, берегись! — Как мог громко заорал Антон, а сам шарахнул в монстра огненным шаром — топорно, но эффективно. Было бы, не будь на улице так холодно и влажно. Шар хоть и получился большим, но из-за расстояния сильно пострадал и, ударив в выставленный щит, не принёс почти никакого урона. Сзади на голема набросилась Ахмедова. Она вырастила гибкую лиану, спеленала тварь, обездвижив её на секунду, и уронила его с крыши. Руслан, бросив Шастуна, рванул вниз, чтобы сцепиться с освободившимся из плена веток голема. Шастун бросился вслед за исчезнувшей за парапетом тварью, перегнулся через край, ударил снова в надежде пробить ледяную корку голема. Тщетно — он едва не попал в Белого. От неожиданности потеряв опору, Антон сорвался вниз. У него было кольцо, зачарованное на левитацию — на одно падение с четвёртого этажа точно хватит. Так думал наивный Шастун, когда его прямо поперёк тела перехватил Арсений. Он уцепился так сильно, что наверняка останутся синяки. В несколько прыжков чёртов дух оказался на земле, держа свою ношу так же крепко, но теперь чуть более аккуратно. Он поставил Антона на землю и, широко улыбаясь, уже собирался разлететься мириадом снежинок, не иначе, когда прямо посередине его синей дурацкой толстовки пророс ледяной шип. Воздух застрял у Антона в горле — окровавленный кусок льда потянулся назад, исчез, оставив сквозное отверстие, сквозь которое при желании можно было бы увидеть улыбающееся ебало сраной белки. У Шастуна такого желания не было. Заорав не своим голосом, он спалил и чёртов костюм, и того или ту, или то, что было внутри. Такого огненного столба мир, наверное, не видел. Тянуло на армагеддец. Сам не свой, маг подхватил Арсения, мягко опустился с ним на гранитную плиту проспекта. Уставился тупо на синие губы, на бледное лицо, не замечая даже, как по щекам текут горячие слёзы. Сжав Арсения в руках, Шастун заорал. Громко, неконтролируемо, слепо.

*

— Да хватит уже. — Дима отмахнулся от Ляйсан, держащей вату с лечебной мазью. — Заживёт и так.

— Ты просто хочешь, чтобы шрам остался. У тебя бровь рассечена, Позов, — строго начала ведьма. — Потом будешь хвастаться, что принял участие в настоящей битве.

— Ой, ну хватит уже. Ещё скажи, что мне шампанское нельзя.

— Доболтаешься, нельзя будет.

Голоса их доносились как через вату. В Шастуне было столько седативных, что хватило бы на пару таких же, как он. Не хотелось ничего. Ну, пить хотелось, а больше ничего. Даже вставать, чтобы попить, и то не хотелось. Мысли даже не пытались ворочаться в голове. Он просто смотрел перед собой в отчаянной попытке не пустить слюну по подбородку. Пока, вроде, получалось.  
Чем кончилось дело, Антон не знал. Его в какой-то момент просто выключило, а когда очнулся, он уже сидел на больничной койке и не соображал.

Вошёл Воля. Он жестом позвал Утяшеву выйти. Антон проводил её взглядом и посмотрел на Димку. Тот выглядел побитым, но не побеждённым.

— Тох, ты как? Пришёл в себя? Потерпи, пожалуйста, минут через двадцать тебе легче станет. Если что, это была идея Белого всадить тебе двойную дозу — ты не выпускал его из рук.

Шастун кивнул. Он охотно верил, что не выпускал тело Арсения из рук. Говорил же, что это не игры, что нельзя лезть, пока он на задании, что пока не поймают этих конченых вообще лучше где-нибудь отсидеться. Отсидится теперь на мягких облачках, идиот.  
По щекам снова потекли слёзы.

— Тшшш, ну чего ты, Тоха? Потери среди гражданских бывают. Хотя я не пойму, откуда он вообще там взялся. Сейчас его в морге положили, потом попрощаешься, если захочешь.

Антон не хотел прощаться. Он вспоминал, как Попов морозил ему пиво, иногда прямо в руке, как он, прищурившись, мог потушить только что подожжённую сигарету и как однажды запрыгнул на включённую электрическую плиту. Красный круг ему ни о чём не сказал, а вот запах горелой тряпки и палёного мяса весьма о многом. Ожог тогда был некритичный, потому что у Арса какая-то своя защита от повреждений, но увидеть его обнажённым оказалось волнительно.  
А ведь Шаст так и не сказал этому дурачине, который, чтобы пожелать сладких снов, иногда устраивал настоящие представления из снега, что он потрясающий.

— Бывают, — выдавил из себя Антон. Сил подняться у него не было.

А позже обнаружилась пропажа тела прямо из морга Ведомства. Ой, как орали начальники всех мастей.  
А Шастуну почему-то было спокойно. Возможно, из-за двойной дозы седативных.

***

Конечно, в саму праздничную ночь их выгнали патрулировать город. Все силы Ведомства были брошены на поиски Матвиенко и банды Ледяного Джека. Которая оказалась бандой вовсе не Джека, тот был мёртв, но название прицепилось, как репей к собаке.  
Апокалипсиса, которого все ждали, не случилось. Президент произнёс обращение к дорогим россиянам, куранты отбили двенадцать раз, а ничего так и не изменилось. Разве что снег пошёл, но такой хиленький, что, скорее всего, самый настоящий, не магический.

Антон шёл по улице, даже не зная что это за улица, то ли Разъезжая, то ли Графский переулок. Он смотрел по сторонам, прислушивался к грохочущей отовсюду музыке и думал. Гадал, как они будут искать Серёжу, если ещё есть кого искать, что будет завтра, не логичнее ли всё провернуть первого, когда уставшие от ночных бдений, маги будут валиться с ног.  
Мысли были откровенно не радостными. В кармане коротко завибрировал телефон — пришла тревожная СМС. Антон проверил адрес — в пяти кварталах от его места нахождения. Развернувшись, он побежал к воде — у пристани был припаркован чей-то скутер, вполне сойдёт.

Мчась по водной глади, Антон жалел только о том, что не взял с собой очки — сраная вода летела в лицо. Ледяная блядская вода. Она была всюду и вся сущность Шастуна активно против этого протестовала, но здравый смысл был сильнее и подавлял протесты.

Он прибыл явно одним из первых. Припарковав своё импровизированное плавсредство номер один за квартал от места, Шастун остальное расстояние преодолел бегом. По привычке, приблизившись к геометке, Антон замедлил шаг и скрылся при помощи заклинания невидимости. Для любого телепата это будет плёвым препятствием, а вот для прочих магов вполне сойдёт.  
Он притаился у колонны, прислушался. За воем ветра ничего невозможно было различить. В голову пришла мысль о том, что это может быть ловушкой, Серёжин телефон могли разблочить и использовать в своих целях отступнники. Сейчас стало особенно не по себе: Шастун сотни раз говорил Матвиенко, что пароль один-два-три-два-один не такой уж надёжный, как хотелось бы, но самоуверенный гном не слушал. Хорошо, если он жив вообще. За это Антон готов был простить и пренебрежение базовыми инструкциями, касающимися всех сфер жизни, и даже обзывательства в духе «шпалы» и «палки», лишь бы жив был, идиотина.  
Ноздри защекотал запах лаванды — это был условный сигнал — едва ощутимый, но легко узнаваемый, он использовался Ахмедовой для связи с командой. Сейчас Юля сообщила всем магам, что она на месте и готова действовать. У них был чёткий план для подобных операций — оставалось дождаться группу захвата и идти на штурм. Скорее всего отступники спрятались в подвале здания.  
Лунный диск закрыла собой гигантская туша дракона. Широко расправив крылья, костяной гигант вёз на своей спине два десятка лучших спецмагов. Это как спецназ, только кроме кулаков у них ещё были дополняющие друг друга способности. И действительно, в ночном воздухе абсолютно не слышно от огромной тени отделились несколько мелких и стали стремительно снижаться — чуть ближе к крыше их подхватят воздушники и мягко опустят. Антон сглотнул, потёр ладони, согревая, и приготовился врываться.

Прямо рядом с ним, как будто издеваясь, приземлился Эд. Отбитый на всю башку, Выграновский выделялся тем, что не носил шлем. Буквально. Вместо этого он сделал свои тату с каким-то химикатом, делающим их прочными, как кевлар, и теперь счастливо щеголял, морозя бритый затылок.  
Антон почувствовал, как вскипела кровь от близости водника. Раздался взрыв — дверь вынесли.

Самого боя он не запомнил. В вихре огня и дыма, ворвавшись в здание, Шастун действовал больше на инстинктах. Он атаковал, уворачивался, закрывал огненной стеной себя и других магов и дрался. Буквально. С големами пришлось вступить в рукопашный бой, потому что магия, как ни странно, этих тварей не брала: сказывалось наличие гномской части в их телах, и кристалл, разгоняющий магию по телам, видимо, тоже был не из простых. Каждый из снежных слуг выглядел как какое-то животное. Самым огромным оказался медведь. Он порвал Егора буквально пополам. От такого зрелища Антон несколько опешил. Он был плохо знаком с Кридом, ещё не успел, и вот тот рухнул красивым лицом в лужу крови. Эд, озверев, ринулся на голема, окутал его водой и, если Шаст верно понял, каким-то образом разрушил молекулярную структуру льда, его составляющего. Когда пузырь лопнул и вода хлынула во все стороны, к ноге Антона прибило и кристалл, и мозг. Последний выглядел вполне достойно: не разлагался, пока был внутри этой чёртовой куклы.

Отступники обнаружились в подвале. Двое мужчин и девушка, держась за руки и находясь явно в трансе, стояли перед алтарным камнем, на котором лежал полуголый Матвиенко. Выглядел он чуть лучше, чем труп: ухоженные волосы растрепались и сбились в колтуны, на тёмной коже виднелись синяки, а одна из скуловых костей, казалось, была сломана.  
Прекрасно зная, что ритуал нельзя нарушать просто так, не зная что происходит, Антон замер, уставился на начерченные руны, на красные свечи, текущие воском так обильно, как будто в подвале сорокаградусная жара, на сцепленные, побелевшие руки отступников. Всё его существо вопило о необходимости разорвать их круг, не дать обмену завершиться, или что там за ритуал они себе устроили.  
Но Шастун подавил этот порыв, он обернулся, с облегчением увидел Позова — вот кто во всём сейчас разберётся.

Дима подошёл ближе, прикрыл глаза, судя по всему, впадая в какое-то подобие транса. Руслан тут же оказался рядом, закрыл его собой от возможного нападения, и Шаст сделал то же самое — встал с другой стороны. Сверху ещё слышалась возня, грохот, звуки борьбы, но настоящая битва сейчас происходила здесь. Незримая и от этого ещё более страшная.  
Наконец, спустя ужасных полминуты, за которые Антон успел взмокнуть от волнения, Поз открыл глаза и жестом показал, что можно действовать — выглядел он чуть лучше Матвиенко. Белый, с рассечённой бровью, сделав себе самый настоящий меч изо льда, кинулся к отступникам, рубанул по сцепленным рукам, но не смог заставить их разжать пальцы — меч раскрошился на куски, упал к ногам грудой бесполезного стекла. Антон попробовал обжечь магов, но всё было тщетно. Они выглядели как святые посреди ада — непоколебимые, бесстрашные, неуязвимые.  
И тут Сергей открыл глаза. Девушка дёрнулась, как от удара, Шаст тут же рванул к ней, вцепился горячей ладонью в плечо, со странным удовлетворением услышал запах жжёной ткани и плоти — не такие уж неуязвимые.

А дальше всё было как в тумане, буквально. Потому что лёд и пламя не лучшее сочетание, в первую очередь и разошедшиеся не на шутку маги сделали поистине впечатляющую завесу — таким спецэффектам можно было только позавидовать.  
Колдунья попыталась вырваться, ударила мощным порывом в грудь Антона, и всё бы хорошо, но она не учла его дурную силищу — Шаст отлетел, утянув вслед за собой и лёгкую девушку. Грудой они повалились на землю и, не давая ей время на ещё один финт ушами, Антон заломил руки за спину, сковал их наручниками из мельхиора и рывком поднял преступницу.  
В дыму остальные маги тоже повязали отступников. Кто-то помогал Серёже, кто-то уводил оставшихся в живых, двое точно держали крупного голема. Его, видимо, решено было взять живым. Приятно было осознать, что всё закончилось.

*

Антон так устал, что почти не чувствовал ног. Они отвезли Матвиенко в госпиталь, где тому диагностировали лёгкое сотрясение мозга и переутомление, но всё равно позволили и увидеться с сослуживцами, и даже отметить Новый год, пусть и пришлось специально для этого купить детское шампанское. Пенилась эта дрянь точно так же, как взрослая, и толку от неё было ровно столько же, то есть нифига. Поздравив всех и похлопав Серёжу по плечу, Шастун пошёл домой. Вспомнилось всё, предшествующее поимке магов, и на душе заскреблись кошки. Пусть с Арсением они были не так долго знакомы, но этот босоногий совсем не мальчик как-то странно очаровал огненного мага, приручил.  
Антон остановился на скользкой дорожке, достал перцовую сигарету, подкурил её от пальца. Кто-то подошёл и остановился точно напротив, как будто места мало и не обойти. Отчего-то явное желание случайного прохожего доебаться так разозлило, что маг едва не захавал свою же сигарету. Он резко поднял голову и открыл рот. Сигарета выпала.  
Перед ним стоял Арсений собственной, живой, персоной. На нём была какая-то стрёмная шапка-гандонка пидорского розового цвета, безрукавка оттенка пиздеца и джинсы с рваными коленями. Опять. С футболки скалился череп в капюшоне.  
Арс смотрел прямо и улыбался. Широко, радостно. И кнопка его эта дурацкая.  
Антон посмотрел пару секунд и сам не понял, как сгрёб его в объятия, прижал к себе так сильно, что самому больно стало. Этого идиота вообще теперь не хотелось отпускать. Он же успел смириться с его смертью, а тут — живой.

— Тоша?

Антон хотел спросить, какой он, нахуй, Тоша, но не смог: в горле встал ком, и он только сглотнул громко. Похер, Тоша, так Тоша. Это самое настоящее новогоднее чудо. Сбылось как раз то, что он загадал.

***

Заснул Антон мгновенно. Вот он лёг в нагретую батареей постель, посмотрел в окно, где кружась танцевали Красавица и Уёбище, сотканные из снега, и в следующую секунду Шастуна уже не было.

Утро встретило мага лютым сушняком, какого не бывало, сука, даже от нормального шампанского, и запахом жжёных волос. С мстительным удовольствием Антон подумал, что лучшего начала дня и придумать было невозможно. Он слегка модифицировал ловушки, всё ещё стоящие по углам, чтобы обеспечить нечисти тёплый приём.  
Поднявшись, он от души потянулся и только после этого направился на кухню — воняло именно оттуда. Как Антон и думал, сработала ловушка на дверце холодильника. В край охреневший домовой не попадался в неё очень долго, но ничто не вечно под луной. Вот и сейчас, надёжно прилипнув к белой поверхности бытовой техники, эта бородатая падла продолжала уминать его колбасу. Куда в него столько лезло, вообще оставалось загадкой.

— Ну что, Сеня, настало время обсудить детали нашего совместного проживания? — Антон стоически игнорировал аромат палёной шерсти. Но когда от него начало щипать глаза, всё-таки открыл форточку. Какой бы кара ни была, он страдать не собирался.

Домовой же, продолжая медленно тлеть и, кажется, не имея ничего против такого радикального метода стрижки, тихонько рыгнул. Это показалось Антону достаточным основанием для изгнания домового из, как ни иронично, дома. Маг прочитал короткое заклинание и, не слушая уже заверений духа о том, что он одумался и готов мирно сосуществовать с господином магом, действительно его изгнал. Однако наказание было такое себе — новостройки росли, как грибы в Ленобласти, найти новое пристанище не было проблемой. Даром что домишко будет помладше этого. А сюда, как знать, заселится какой-нибудь нормальных дух.  
Антон широко зевнул и уже собирался закрыть форточку, но обнаружил у окна Арса и вскрикнул от неожиданности.

— Мать твою, ублюдок, сука, ебучий! Уебан, блять! — выдал Антон в качестве приветствия несколько опешившему Попову и истерично щёлкнул кнопкой чайника. Не то было состояние, чтобы что-то объяснять. От ахуя ещё тряслись немного руки.

— И тебе доброе утро, — обиженно прогнусавил Арсений. По столу стал распространяться какой-то хитрый узор. Расползаясь ледовой корочкой, штрихи вывели слово «Антон» и замерли, пушась инеем.

Шастун сделал вид, что не растаял. Но как бы там ни было, пока расследование не прекратилось, и расслаблять булки было ещё рано. Впереди допросы, очные ставки и такое количество работы, что отпуск и покой мог только присниться во влажном сне. Кстати о влажности. Подтаяв, шедевр Арсения начал плыть, распространяя всюду настоящую воду.

— Пришёл подмочить мою репутацию? — Антон, как радушный хозяин, приткнул бедро к подоконнику и закурил. Благо, не надо было искать зажигалку, а сигареты у него были распиханы по всему дому.

— Непременно, — улыбнулся Арсений. Судя по хитрому прищуру, шутил, зараза. — Я пришёл засвидетельствовать своё почтение и убедить тебя, что со мной всё в порядке, я не умер и не пригрезился тебе вчера. Думаю, это важно.

— Важно, — хрипло отозвался Шастун и, не давая себе одуматься, качнулся вперед, обхватил прохладную шею горячей ладонью, нашёл губами чужие губы, поцеловал. Попов улыбнулся. Вот же зараза.

***

Щербаков, Абрамов, Варнава и Комаров. Серёжа сидел на постели, держа в руках папки с документами. Досье были хилыми, тонкими. Кроме фото и пары-тройки листов, в них ничего и не было. Антон угрюмо молчал, пялясь в окно. Ему было нечего сказать. Четыре выпускника разных институтов магии просто собрали банду, которая навела такого шороха, что всех в Ведомстве до сих пор ещё поёбывали, хотя прошло уже две недели с поимки За это время Шастун сменил служебную квартиру, наконец-то свалив с острова, съехался со сверхъестественным мужиком и успел начать бросать курить. Арсению очень не нравилось. И целоваться было «фу». Последнее особенно расстраивало. А между тем дело до сих пор не сдвинулось с мёртвой точки. По магическим законам нельзя было заставить преступников говорить. Даже отступники пользовались правом неприкосновенности. Телепаты работали с ними чуть ли не сутками, убеждали, подлавливали, но пока выходило так себе. Больше всех рассказал Щербаков. Тот самый некромант, которому удалось спаять свою и чужую магию — Варнавы — воедино, сохранив мозг жертв в рабочем и почти живом состоянии. Именно он занимался тем, что оставалось от трупов. Он же препарировал Гаджет. Когда Антон смотрел видео с допроса об убийстве той пикси, то едва сдержался, чтобы не пойти и не вытрясти из белобрысого подонка всё дерьмо. Некромант говорил спокойно, шутил вяло и, совершенно очевидно, ни в чём не раскаивался. Оказалось, что трупов пикси было куда больше, чем им удалось найти, просто особенность сообщества такова, что про них никто не заявлял, разбираясь своими силами. Да им бы никто и не поверил. А Гаджет, как ни иронично, расследовала это дело. Там, на кладбище, она застукала Варнаву за работой, за что и поплатилась.  
Виктор Комаров был мозгом операции. Телепат и воздушник, уникальный маг, сочетающий в себе две стихии, самородок, каких можно по пальцам пересчитать, он собрал вокруг себя тех, кто отвечал всем его замыслам: ледяную ведьму Варнаву, менталиста Абрамова и некроманта Щербакова — и, внушив им мысль о новом чудном мире, едва не разнёс существующий. Виктор, сложив руки на груди, часто повторял на допросах, что нельзя построить что-то новое поверх старого, в любом случае ломать придётся. И Шастун ломал. Голову.

— Выходит, моих братьев порешили фанатики из-за идеи какой-то там революции, — блёкло отозвался Матвиенко. Сегодня его уже должны были выписать, только поэтому Антон и притащил документы: официально разрешили нагружать мозг Сергея.

Тот ритуал, который Шастун и команда прервали, был нужен, чтобы влезть в голову гному, выведать всё, что возможно, и, при удачном стечении обстоятельств, сделать из него что-то вроде куклы колдуна. Бытовала легенда о полуразумных слугах магов, которые по собственной воле становились такими. С магически-научной точки зрения в красивом названии легенды был определённый смысл: сильный менталист действительно мог подчинить себе жертву настолько, что та сохраняла только видимость живого человека, полностью отдавая контроль над собой магу. Антона передёрнуло. Если бы они не успели, поймать магов было бы почти нереально. За время работы в Ведомстве Серёга успел узнать столько информации, что хватило бы на успешные пару лет вождения за нос. К тому же его могли внедрить обратно и тогда свистопляски было бы не избежать. О таком раскладе даже думать не хотелось, но приходилось.  
Матвиенко уже рассказал, как попал в плен — самым тупым из возможных способов — вышел ночью за едой и попал в ледяной капкан, а дальше дело нехитрое. Даже без некроманта троица была способна на многое.  
Гном поднялся, полностью одетый, подхватил свою сумку и, махнув Шастуну пачкой бумаг, с которыми так и не расстался, пошёл на выход. Больничный потом заберёт.

***

— А я тебе говорю, это ненормально! — Руслан навис над столом, упёрся взглядом в Антона и поджал губы. Нашёлся самый высокоморальный.

— Не твоё дело, Белый. Я сам решу, что мне делать, как и с кем, ладно? Вроде взрослый, а ведёшь себя как пацан совсем. Ты же старше меня.

— Да при чём тут возраст?! — не унимался ледяной маг, буравя взглядом огненного. — Ты посмотри на себя, ты же посмешище! Да за такое уволить могут.

— Не перегибай, это моё личное дело и никого, кроме меня, не касается.

На кухню зашла Юля. Вокруг шеи ведьмы, обвив её и будто ласково обнимая, болталась какая-то лиана с глазами.

— О чём такой яростный спор? — Вынув из холодильника пакет томатного сока, Ахмедова стала медленно, по стеночке его наливать в кружку. Чтобы не пенился.

— Да молодой позорит всё ведомство. Представь, что удумал: поставить памятник пикси и зажечь у его ног неугасающий огонь.

Антон нахмурился ещё сильнее. Он ощутил, как кровь понемногу закипает в венах от злости. Ещё немного и сдерживаться ему станет совсем сложно.

— Почему позорит? Я слышала об этом проекте, и он, к слову, уже пошёл на одобрение министру. Совет пропустил, а я внесла поправки. Волосы памятника будут из тонких лиан и папоротников. Я специально выращиваю морозостойкие. Стоять-то будет на Ваське, там холодно. Хотя здесь везде холодно.

Белый, цветом лица сравнявшись с фамилией, вылетел из комнаты, оставив магов вдвоём. Юля хмыкнула ему вслед и, улыбнувшись Антону, одобряюще похлопала его по плечу. Впереди всё ещё было много работы.

Её оказалось просто завались. Стоило отступников разделить и добавить блефа, как они начали рассказывать. Смысл всей аферы был предельно прост и совсем не нов — Комаров жаждал бессмертия. Он понимал, что физическая смерть мозга равна смерти личности, а до тех пор, пока жив мозг, жив и маг. Поэтому, собрав банду из ребят с подходящими талантами, Виктор принялся осуществлять изящный в своей простоте план: создание уникального голема и системы, которая бы могла обеспечить ему идеальные условия. После серии неудачных экспериментов с магией льда и живой плотью было принято решение взять в команду некроманта. С Щербаковым дело пошло на лад — он мог поддерживать жизнь в уже отделённых от тел частях и, самое главное, в мозге.   
Поработав с людьми, отступники перекинулись на пикси. У тех была врождённая, хоть и слабая, магия, все пикси — воздушники. И, опьянённые первым успехом, они захватили город федерального значения. Это долгое время оставалось большим вопросом. Замахнись Комаров и компания на какой-нибудь условный Магадан, им бы вряд ли стали мешать, да и условия там куда приемлемее, но потом, на одном из допросов, Варнава созналась, что им не хватало стихийной магии. Для поддержания жизни в големах требовались экстремально низкие температуры, а их давали мощные артефакты. Раздобыв пару таких, они замахнулись на северную столицу. Целью было получение ещё более мощных артефактов, а после они ушли бы в Якутию, в мерзлоту, чтобы там создать первого голема, способного к речи и, самое важное, сохранившего способность использовать магию. А там и до мирового господства было недалеко.   
Антон, когда об этом узнал, не мог решить — смеяться или плакать. При всей очевидной бредовости план едва не воплотился в жизнь. И от этого становилось страшно. Не найди они Серёжу, который умудрился послать тревожный запрос, кто знает, чем бы кончилось. Шастун знать не хотел. Главное, что закончилось.

***

Бронзовую фигуру установили на кладбище. Несмотря на то, что пикси вообще-то не верят в бога, было принято решение увековечить её здесь. На валун природного происхождения, поросший мхом и специально доставленный Серёжей из Карелии, водрузили бронзовую фигурку пикси. Девушка в пышной юбке и коротком топе, с задорно вздёрнутым кончиком носа смотрела куда-то вдаль, поджав одну тонкую ногу и игриво свесив вторую, пальцами не касаясь мягкой, рыхлой земли. От огня в итоге отказались в пользу безопасности, так что из магического у неё были только волосы. Плющ, выращенный на теле ведьмы, теперь прекрасно смотрелся на голове статуи. Он чуть колыхался от ветерка, создавая иллюзию жизни. Гаджет выглядела безмятежной.  
К плечу Антона прислонился Эд. Тёплый и костлявый, удивительно антисексуальное сочетание. Он сунул между губ сигарету и, взяв Антона за руку, поднёс его ладонь к губам. Шаст поджёг палец, давая ему прикурить. В воздухе поплыл запах ментола.  
Арсений подошёл ближе, однако не нарушая приличий. Он безмолвно поддерживал самим своим присутствием. Так было всегда и так будет впредь.

_**ЭПИЛОГ** _

Сочась рассветом, в окно заглянуло утро. Восток медленно, но неотвратимо светлел, мешая. Арсений повернулся к нему спиной, потёрся носом о тёплую подмышку Антона и тут же затих, ловя ускользающий сон. Бессердечный маг, мыча, отодвинулся. Дремота, вспугнутая таким свинским поведением, свалила вдаль, оставив Попова на растерзание унылому бодрствованию и раннему утру. Ни то ни другое восторга не вызывало. Арсений ощупал кончик своего носа и пришёл к неутешительному выводу — он был холодным. Обычно после секса с Антоном его тело оставалось тёплым ещё полдня, а сегодня он как-то слишком рано стал зябнуть. Ещё и седина наверняка снова появилась. Шатеном быть ему нравилось больше, а так, да ещё и с щетиной, он походил на деда.  
Отложив расследование этого инцидента на потом, Арсений поднялся и поплёлся в кухню. Дробно застучали когти. Теряя скорость и равновесие, следом за ним в кухню заехал Джек. Пёс упал на бок и теперь отчаянно дрифтовал, делая вид, что так и задумано и ни в какой занос его не унесло.  
Пользуясь возможностью перехватить миску до того, как в неё нырнёт морда, Арсений ловко поднял её на недосягаемый для щена уровень и, зачерпнув рукой корм, стал тихонько сыпать его внутрь. Если этого не сделать, то придётся кормить собачью макушку, а не саму собаку. Какой бы сообразительностью ни отличались представители породы джек рассел, конкретно этот индивид её променял на огромные глаза и дурной характер, не иначе.  
Поставив еду перед мохнатым дуралеем, Арс пошёл в спальню — даже если ты сверхъестественное существо, болтаться по улице без штанов не лучшая идея.  
Сначала слышался удовлетворённый хруст и шорох — Джек энергично жевал, периодически пиная миску об стену, более привычного звука просто невозможно было представить. А потом всё как-то подозрительно стихло. Попов замер, прислушиваясь.  
Став счастливым обладателем собачьего ребёнка, он понял всех родителей на свете: если чадо не спит и вдруг настала тишина, значит оно уже разносит квартиру по камушку, просто пока делает это тихо. Пока.  
Арс спешно натянул на себя какую-то безразмерную футболку Антона и покрался к кухне — пса хотелось застать на горячем.  
Перехотелось. На подступах к кухне он увидел причину тишины: по полу расползалась желтоватая лужа, грозя подмочить голые пальцы ног. Не успел.  
Вздохнув о своей нелёгкой судьбе и всерьёз задумавшись о покупке пёсьих подгузников, Арсений отправился затирать безобразие.

Джек рванул за белкой. Все пять с половиной метров поводка размотались за несчастные одну целую и три десятых секунды и недружелюбно рванули собаку. Судя по ошалевшей вкрай морде, пёс был очень близок к цели.  
Арсений посвистел, привлекая внимание Джека, и, убедившись, что собака забыла о промахе и внемлет, пошёл дальше по дорожке.

То дело, над расследованием которого Антон работал зимой, понемногу распутали, и теперь Шаст взял заслуженный отдых. Март мерзко таял под ногами свежим и не очень снегом. Оглушительно пели птицы, радуясь тёплым лучам солнца и удлинняющемуся дню, природа оживала после катаклизма.  
Попов оживал после почти двух сотен лет одиночества. Верил ли он в судьбу? Нет. Думал ли он, что когда-нибудь встретит своего человека? Нет. После того, как ушёл под лёд, он вообще мало о чём думал, почти слившись с зимой. Как только она отступала в родном Петербурге, он перебирался всё дальше на север, гонясь за морозом, ветром и снегом. Как наркоман, подсевший на Снежную королеву, он сходил понемногу с ума. И тогда, увидев Антона на площади, он решил, что свихнулся. Дошёл до точки невозврата. Было в Шастуне что-то притягательное, невероятное. После оказалось, что это неплохое чувство юмора, солнечная улыбка и огненная магия. Именно она тогда заставила Попова приглядеться к мальчишке, именно она поманила. Он полетел мотыльком на огонь и против правил, наперекор здравому смыслу, не обжёгся.  
Возможно, их отношения нельзя было назвать идеальными: Антон разбрасывал вещи, много спал и пропадал сутками на работе. Но при этом он всегда обнимал Арсения своими горячими руками, прижимал так крепко, что становилось чуточку больно. Он зарывался носом в шею, стоял так несколько секунд, а после целовал, и у Попова подкашивались ноги от нежности. Антон мог приволочь новую приставку или собаку со словами «смотри, что я купил!».  
С Джеком история вообще была дурацкая: его Антон подарил Арсению, потому что это идеально — щенок породы джек рассел терьер. Лучший подарок для Ледяного Джека, ха!  
Но он был так доволен своей шуткой, что отказать оказалось просто невозможно. А потом Арс как-то незаметно влюбился в этого странного пса, которого хотел вообще-то назвать Майло. В итоге чучело отзывалось на все клички на свете, даже на пресловутое Чучело.

Он сунул руки в карманы узких джинсов, чуть замедлил шаг, глубоко вдыхая запах перцовых сигарет, въевшихся во все вещи Антона. По какой-то непонятной причине именно его вещи были и теплее, и удобнее Арсовых. Зима отступала. Весна, цепко ухватившись за солнечный луч, тянула одеяло на себя, занимала всё больше пространства, и ему казалось, что места для Ледяного Джека не остаётся, что пора уходить, привычно оставить Питер до лучших времён.

Джек привычно повернул из парка и, виляя хвостом, скользнул в пекарню. Стоило купить к завтраку булочек с вишней. Стоило. А вот уходить, пожалуй, не стоило.

Квартира встретила тёплой тишиной. Сквозь неплотно сомкнутые шторы пробивался уже бодрый солнечный свет. Арсений подхватил пса, не давая тому разнести грязь по всей квартире, и, наступив на пятки кроссовок, потащил животное в ванную.  
И сейчас, стоя кверху задом, намыливая пса, он почувствовал себя до странного счастливым. Как будто наконец нашёл своё место в жизни. Вымыв и вытерев Джека, Попов отпустил его и с мстительным удовольствием пошёл в спальню — во время прогулки пёс успевал заскучать по второму хозяину.

— Джек! Фу, плохая собака! — раздалось раздражённое. — Свали. Свали, я сказал. Ты мокрый. И холодный!

Арсений зашёл в комнату, опёрся о дверной косяк плечом и широко улыбнулся, глядя, как щен облизывает Антона.

— А ты чего ржёшь? Я уже и умылся, и напился, фу. — Взъерошенный, Антон уселся на кровати. На лице красными полосами остались отпечатки от заломов наволочки. Утренняя щетина добавляла ему брутальности и какой-то странной уязвимости.

— Я не ржу, просто рад тебя видеть. — Арс подошёл ближе, погладил Антона по голове, пытаясь пригладить непослушные светлые пряди.  
Шаст обнял его, притянул к себе, уткнулся горячим лицом в живот.

— Я скучал.

— Я тоже.


End file.
